Le secret de Marina
by magiemaguy
Summary: Cette histoire racontera celle de Marina, une petite sirène perdue dans le port de Gotham après avoir été éloignée du royaume Atlantis. Là, elle va tomber sous le charme du très intriguant criminel de la ville : le Joker La sirène est interprétée par Daryl Hannah (Splash) et le Joker par Heath Ledger (TDK)
1. Chapter 1

Légende, mythe, conte de fée…un monde qui n'appartient qu'aux livres écris par de célèbres auteurs comme les frères Grimm, Charles Perrault ou mais encore Hans Christian Andersen. Andersen…le célèbre conteur de la petite sirène. Ce personnage de légende, beaucoup de gens aiment croire en son existence. Mais la femme mi humaine – mi poisson n'a jamais montré le bout de son nez hors de l'eau. C'est pourquoi au fil des années, elle fut oubliée. Bien sur quelques un y pensaient encore comme les vieux marins. Mais le mythe s'était éteint, laissant place à un personnage fictif. Mais pourtant, si vous saviez ! A notre ère, plus personne ne croyaient en ces être de la mer. Mais ils étaient loin d'imaginer qu'en ce moment même, loin, très loin sous l'océan et au plus profond des abysses, se tenait un peuple très fermé de sirènes : le royaume Atlantis.  
Il était gouverné par le roi Triton et sa femme Zora. Ils avaient engendré trois magnifiques filles, toutes aussi belles les une que les autres. On pouvait les distinguées par leur couleurs de cheveux : la première avait les cheveux rouge, la deuxième les cheveux bleu et la petit dernière avait les cheveux blond. Elle s'appelait Marina, elle avait un caractère assez trempé et elle allait bientôt fêter ses vingt ans. Il faut savoir que pour une sirène, vingt ans était l'âge ou elles pouvaient enfin prendre le large et nager de leur propre nageoire. A leur anniversaire, elles recevaient une pince à cheveux en forme de fleur avec une perle au milieu. Choses que les sœurs de Marina avaient déjà depuis plusieurs années. Marina enviait ses sœurs, elle aussi allait bientôt pouvoir remonter à la surface afin d'admirer les beaux bateaux, le ciel étoilé et les animaux de la terre. Mais elle devait encore attendre six long mois à rester enfermée dans le royaume Atlantis. Marina ne supportait plus cette situation et s'en alla parler à son père. Évidement, les sirènes ont leur propre langage, mais pour l'histoire que je vais vous raconter, elle sera traduite en français.

-« J'aimerai avoir ma perle maintenant, papa s'il te plaît ! » dit-elle en faisant un large sourire

-« Pas question, tu attendra ta majorité. Arrête de me prendre la tête avec ça et tu sais très bien que ma patience à des limites ! »

-« Mais père, je veux découvrir le monde ! Je veux voir de près un humain, j'ai envie d'aventure ! »

-« Tu sais très bien ce que je pense des humains, se sont des sauvages ! Et si ils t'attrapent et que tu passe à la casserole pour leur dîner ? Je ne supporterai pas de voir ma fille se faire capturer ! »

-« Papa, s'il te plaît ! »

-« NON ! »

Triton commençait à devenir rouge de colère, Marina savait bien qu'il ne valait mieux pas continuer ainsi et reparti dans sa chambre sans avoir dîné. Sur son lit de coquillage elle pleura, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père s'opposait tant à ce qu'elle prenne le large, à quelques mois près. Elle fut sortie de ses pleures par le bruit de feux d'artifices, elle regarda en direction de la surface et vit un bateau passer par là. Une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit et quitta le royaume Atlantis en ayant pris soin d'échapper aux gardes. Elle remonta vers la surface et sorti la tête de l'eau. Elle s'agrippa sur un rocher et regardait avec attention ce qui ce passait sur le bateau. Apparemment il y avait une fête. Elle s'en approcha un peu plus et pu observer à sa guise.  
Une fois le bateau éloigné, elle replongea sous l'eau afin de rejoindre sa chambre discrètement.

-« Et bien voilà, je suis vivante, y a pas à faire tout un pâté d'homards pour si peux ! »

Mais arrivée à sa chambre, une mauvaise surprise l'attendait.

-« Papa ? »

-« Ou étais tu ? »

-« J'étais partie me dégourdir la nageoire, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

-« Tu me dis la vérité ? »

-« Bien sur, jamais je n'oserai te mentir papa chéri. »

-« Petite menteuse ! Un garde t'a vu passer, il m'a tout de suite averti de ton départ ! Tu as été voir ce fameux bateau c'est bien ça ? »

-« Et…ben…je… »

-« JE T'AI FORMELLEMENT INTERDIT DE T'APPROCHER DES HUMAINS, TOUT LE MONDE CONNAIT LA LOI ICI ! NOUS DEVONS NOUS PROTEGER DE CES SAUVAGES ! TU N'EN FAIS QU'A TA TETE ! »

-« Que se passe t-il ici ? » demanda Zora

-« Notre chère fille est sortie en douce pour aller voir un bateau remplis d'humains ! »

-« Marina, ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça ? »

-« Si maman, je…je suis désolée » dit-elle les mains derrière le dos et la tête baissée

-« Ne nous fait pas le coup de la sainte ni-touche, dès demain je te ferai surveiller par une escorte, compris ? »

-« Triton, tu es un peu dure envers elle. Elle est jeune, c'est normale qu'elle soit curieuse de voir le monde extérieur. »

-« Ne tiens pas avec elle Zora, elle sera punie pour ce qu'elle a fait. »

-« Je nage beaucoup plus vite que tes gardes papa, je n'aurai aucun de mal à leur échapper, ton escorte ne servira à rien ! »

Ce fut la phrase de trop, Triton entra dans une colère noire. Jamais aucune de ses filles lui avaient tenu tête jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il pris son trident et sorti de la chambre. Marina le suivis afin de l'empêcher de provoquer une terrible tempête.

-« PAR MES POUVOIRS MAGIQUES, QUE TEMPÊTES ET OURAGANS SE PROPAGENT DANS TOUT L'OCÉAN ! » clama le roi

-« Non père, arrête ! »

-« TROP TARD MA FILLE, QU'IL EN SOIT AINSI ! »

Il brandit son trident en direction de la surface et déclencha un tourbillon. L'océan était en mouvement avec une puissance jamais vue. Le roi rentra chez lui avec Marina qui le suivit. Malheureusement, pour la jeune sirène elle fut prise par la tempête. Elle n'avait pas encore assez d'expérience à contre courant. Triton se retourna, s'apercevant que sa fille ne le suivait pas. Il la vit s'éloigner avec les plantes aquatique entrain de faire des roulés boulets.

-« MARINA ! J'ARRIVE ACCROCHE TOI ! »

Mais le roi fut empêché par une vieille épave qui c'était soulevé du fond marin par la tempête.

-« PPPAAAPPPPPAAAA ! » cria Marina

Trop tard, le courant emporta Marina loin du royaume d'Atlantis.

-« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?! » sanglota le roi

Ce dernier retourna dans le château afin d'expliquer la situation à sa femme et à ses filles.

-« Marina ! Non, pas ma fille, non ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! » hurla Zora

-« Arrête de m'accabler d'avantage, je le suis déjà bien assez…je vais envoyer des équipes de recherches afin de la retrouver ! »

-« Mais elle peut se trouver n'importe ou ! »

-« Je sais…cela va prendre du temps. » dit le roi en prenant sa femme dans ses bras

Pendant ce temps, loin de Atlantis et de son océan aux eaux pures, Marina nageait en pleurant. Elle était aussi à bout de force, elle avait été vachement secouée avec cette tempête. Soudain, un étrange sentiment la fit sursauter. Elle affichait un air de dégoût, en effet les eaux ou elle avait atterrit n'avaient rien de comparable avec celle d'Atlantis. La pollution, voilà ce qui la faisait tousser ! Elle décida de remonter à la surface afin de voir l'endroit ou elle était. Elle vit au loin une ville avec ses lumières, la nuit était déjà tombée. L'eau était très froide. Elle s'avança doucement en ce milieu hostile.  
Afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, elle replongea dans l'eau, la visibilité n'était pas très bonne. Au fond, prêt du port, elle trouva d'innombrables objets inconnus à ses yeux : des voitures, des pneus, des pancartes, des caddies de super marché. Elle tomba sur un panneau de signalisation, il y était inscris _Bienvenue à Gotham City_. Ne comprenant pas ce qui était écris, elle le laissa tomber. Ce nouveau monde qu'elle venait de découvrir lui faisait peur, elle regrettait déjà son royaume. Elle sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd. Elle remonta discrètement à la surface afin de voir ce qui se passait. Cachée derrière un des poteau du quai, elle assista à une bagarre. Tout le monde se disputait à coup de revolver, de poing américain et de couteau. Marina fut choquée en voyant ce triste spectacle. Elle regardait attentivement les humains, ils étaient tous habillés un peu prêt de la même manière, sauf un ! Il avait un long manteau mauve, le pantalon assorti, un gilet vert, une chemise bleue et avait un visage pas comme les autres. Marina ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait ce teint blanchâtre, des lèvres plus grandes que l'anormale et des yeux noirs.  
Ce dernier ce battait bien contrairement à ses hommes de mains qui se faisaient démonter en quelques minutes. Se croyant vainqueur, l'homme à l'allure étrange ne remarqua pas le coup de poing venir par derrière. Il fut frappé à la tête, le laissant sonné au sol pendant quelques secondes. L'homme qui l'avait frappé lui donna des coups de pieds dans l'abdomen et l'empoigna par le col afin de le balancer à l'eau.

-« Crève enfoiré de clown ! » dit l'homme en le jetant dans les eaux.

Il reparti aussitôt avec ses acolytes dans une camionnette, laissant les hommes de mains de son ennemi entrain de gémir de douleur sur le quais.

-« Merde...le patron ! Il faut le retrouver ! » dit l'un d'entre eux en reprenant ses esprits.

Marina ayant assisté à la scène ne put s'empêcher de plonger afin de repêcher le malheureux qui avait été balancé à l'eau. Elle le trouva rapidement et le pris dans ses bras. Ce dernier était inconscient. Elle nagea quelques mètres plus loin afin de trouver une berge et de l'y déposer. Heureusement, elle trouva vite un coin de terre. Elle était épuisée par ce sauvetage. Elle respira un grand coup et regarda le visage de l'homme qu'elle avait sauvé. Le maquillage avait coulé, mais il restait pas mal de noir et de rouge sur sa figure. Marina ne comprenait pas comment il avait des lèvres aussi grandes, et puis pourquoi tout ce maquillage ? Elle était fascinée par les humains mais jamais elle n'avait connu un tel sujet. Elle remarqua qu'il saignait au front, du coup elle pris une de ses écailles et la posa sur la blessure. Les écailles de sirènes avaient des vertus de guérisons.  
Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle l'observait avec attention.

-« Ouf, il respire ! » se disait-elle

Mais sa curiosité la poussa à aller plus loin et à utiliser ses pouvoirs magiques. Elle posa sa main sur la tête de l'inconnu, ferma les yeux et pénétra dans ses souvenirs. Elle vit d'horribles pensées, toutes aussi sombres les une que les autres. Elle en fronça les sourcils, jamais elle n'avait connu cela. Puis, sans crier gare, le visage d'une femme apparaît avec un petit garçon à côté. Ils étaient tout sourire jusqu'à ce que Marina vit un couteau et entendit des cris d'enfant. Le sourire radieux de la femme fit place à un corps sans vie et le visage du petit garçon, se tenant à côté d'elle, fit place à un visage mutilé. Il avait deux cicatrices à ses lèvres exactement comme celles du blessé qu'elle venait de sauver. La petite sirène ouvrit les yeux, effrayée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Elle versa des larmes en revoyant le visage meurtri. Son cœur innocent eut pitié de lui, ce qui lui poussa à déposer un baiser sur le front de l'inconnu. L'homme repris légèrement conscience, mais sa vision était très floue. Il aperçu vaguement une silhouette se tenant à côté de lui. Marina prise de panique, quitta les lieux sur le champ avant qu'il n'ait une crise cardiaque en voyant sa queue de poisson.


	2. Chapter 2

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cet incident, l'homme que Marina avait sauvé n'était autre que le Joker, grand prince du crime de la ville de Gotham. Bien sur, la petite sirène l'ignorait. Elle restait au large de Gotham, revenant toutes les nuits afin de revoir l'homme aux cicatrices. Elle était attirée étrangement par cet individu, elle aurait aimé le toucher et le re voir de près. Le seul moyen d'y arriver, était de se transformer en humaine. Une sirène a le droit, une fois par ans, de prendre une apparence humaine entre deux pleines lunes. Il suffisait tout simplement qu'elle sèche sa queue de poisson. Mais il y a un risque, si elle ne retournait pas dans son environnement naturel, la mer, lors de la prochaine pleine lune, elle mourrait. La nuit fit son apparition, Marina le remarqua grâce à la présence d'étoiles dans le ciel. Elle se rendit à son lieu habituel.

Deux heures plus tard, une somptueuse voiture noire fit son apparition. Marina sorti la tête de l'eau afin de voir ce qui s'y passait. Un homme ligoté et bâillonné fut sorti en premier, tenu fermement par un homme à la carrure digne d'un grand sportif. Le chauffeur, âgé entre quarante cinq - cinquante ans, sorti lui aussi de la voiture ainsi que la passagère, sa femme, âgée d'une quarantaine d'année. Marina reconnu la personne attachée, c'était celui qui avait frappé son homme inconnu et qui l'avait balancé à l'eau. Marina eut un déclic, si l'homme en question était là, l'ennemi ne devait pas être très loin. Bingo ! Le dernier homme à sortir de la voiture était le Joker. Il était très zen et son front était complètement rétablis. Ce dernier retire le sparadrap de la bouche de son prisonnier et pris la parole, laissant rôder une ambiance des plus glaciale.

-« Gamble, Gamble…je suis très déçu de ce qui c'est passé il y a quelques jours, moi qui croyais que tu étais un homme d'affaire sérieux. Je n'aime pas les traîtres et encore moins ceux qui veulent m'éliminer ! »

-« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais pu t'en sortir ! Tu aurais du finir noyé ! » dit Gamble

-« Appel ça le destin, la chance ! Mais je suis bien en vie, je peux faire ce que je veux de toi sans que quelqu'un ne vienne à ton secours ha ha ha ha. » dit-il en sortant son couteau

Marina le regardait avec de grands yeux. Elle savait que le Joker allait se donner justice, chose qu'elle trouva un peu excessif mais tellement vrai. Elle donnait raison au psychopathe de torturer à son tour son ennemi. Mais elle ne devait pas perdre une minute de plus, étant donné que la lune se montrait en sa faveur, Marina ne perdit pas de temps de se transformer en humaine. Elle s'isola dans un coin du port, chose qui n'était pas facile de ramper avec sa queue de poisson. Elle fouilla des yeux les lieux afin d'y trouver des affaires pour la faire sécher. Elle trouva un grand drap, sûrement abandonné par un pêcheur. Elle l'en roula autour de sa queue et frotta avec énergie. Par moment, elle regardait ce que le Joker était entrain de faire. Chacun, à leur tour, frappait Gamble avec une barre de fer. Sauf la femme du conducteur, Molly, qui surveillait les alentours. Lorsqu'il fut dans le coma, le Joker le libéra et ordonna à ses hommes de le balancer exactement comme il avait fait avec lui. Gamble tomba au fin fond de l'eau du port de la ville. Marina avait un petit sourire en coin, il l'avait mérité ! Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose bouger. Elle défit le drap et remarqua que sa queue de poisson avait fait place à de magnifiques jambes. Marina sourit, elle fut si heureuse d'être humaine même si elle savait les risques qu'elle prenait en allant à la rencontre du psychopathe.  
Elle essaya de se lever en s'appuyant sur le mur. Ses jambes tremblaient, elle ne savait comment faire pour avancer, elles étaient si fragiles. C'est en voulant se rattraper à un seau, qu'elle se fit remarquer. Le Joker et ses hommes sursautèrent et prirent leur revolver.

-« On est pas seul ! Fouillez partout, trouvez moi la personne qui nous espionne ! » dit-il

Tout le monde exécuta les ordre. Marina couchée par terre, repris son drap et le déposa sur elle. Des pas s'approchèrent de plus en plus de la jeune fille. Celle qui l'a trouva n'était autre que Molly qui braqua son arme. La petite sursauta et pris peur. Elle mit ses mains en avant, les larmes aux yeux.

-« Ne bouge pas ! JE L'AI TROUVE ! » cria Molly

Molly remarqua que Marina était complètement nue sous son drap. La jeune fille recula tout en mettant son modeste vêtement autour d'elle. Lorsque le reste de la bande arriva, tout le monde afficha un air surpris. Ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça.

-« Mais elle est à poil ! » s'exclama Dick

-« Oh Dick ne commence pas ! » dit Molly avec une petite pointe de jalousie

-« Je savais pas que Gotham était un camp de nudiste ha ha ha ! » dit Shark, l'homme à la carrure sportif

-« Pas la peine de vous extasier devant cette fille, elle nous a vu ! » dit le Joker

Marina commença à paniquer, enfin de compte ce n'était pas une si bonne idée de s'approcher de son homme étrange. Molly vit le regard désemparé de la petite.

-« Attendez, on pourrait peut-être lui demander ce qu'elle fiche ici ? Ce n'est pas normale qu'elle soit dans cet état et surtout à cette heure ci ! » dit-elle

-« Si tu veux Molly, tu as une minute ! » dit le Joker

-« Hé toi ! Dis nous comment tu t'appel ? » demanda Molly

Marina la regarda ne sachant quoi dire, elle ne comprenait pas le langage humain, ni l'écrire, ni le parler. Mais une sirène apprenait vite, ce n'était qu'une question de jours. Marina les regardait l'air apeuré. Shark lui pris le menton et répéta la question avec plus d'agressivité.

-« Arrête Shark, tu ne vois pas que tu traumatise cette petite ?…écoute, dis nous comment tu t'appel c'est pas sorcier ! A moins que tu es sourde ? » demanda Molly

Marina, voyant que tout le monde la regardait avec insistance, remua les lèvres et mis sa main sur sa gorge en faisant un non en signe de tête.

-« Tu ne parle pas, c'est ça ? Est-ce que tu nous entend ? » dit Molly en faisant des signes avec ses mains.

Marina compris ce qu'elle lui avait demandé grâce aux signes et lui répondit.

-« Mais comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ? » demanda t-elle, toujours en langage de signe

Marina expliqua avec de grands gestes qu'elle c'était disputée avec son père et qu'il l'avait chassé de la maison. Molly compris l'essentiel, pour elle il n'y a pas de doute : Marina fut chassée de chez elle et c'était sûrement faite agressée, d'où la perte de ses vêtements.

-« C'est bien, maintenant qu'elle nous a raconté son histoire, il serait peut-être temps de la buter et se tailler d'ici ! » dit le Joker en chargeant son arme

Molly, voyant Marina trembler comme une feuille et n'écoutant que son cœur de mère, arrêta le Joker dans son élan.

-« Non patron, s'il vous plait ne faites pas ça. Ce n'est qu'une pauvre fille innocente, elle ne racontera rien à personne. Je…je voudrai qu'on l'emmène au QG, elle y sera à l'abris. »

-« Molly, t'es pas folle non ? » demanda Dick, son mari.

-« Je ne vais pas laisser cet enfant toute seule dans la rue ! J'en prendrai l'entière responsabilité, je m'en occuperai comme ma propre fille ! »

-« Molly, je sais que tu as toujours voulu avoir des enfants mais… » dit le Joker

-« Patron, s'il vous plait. Elle ne gênera pas, et puis les autres filles vont être folle de joie d'avoir une nouvelle recrue. »

Le Joker réfléchissait, il jeta des regards vers Marina. Elle se tenait toujours dos contre le mur, enveloppée dans son drap blanc. Le Joker remarquait que la jeune fille le fixait aussi, il s'en approcha et s'accroupis. Il lui pris le menton et la força à le regarder. On pouvait y lire un appel au secours, mais le Joker sentait quelque chose d'étrange. Voyant le corps tremblant de Marina, il soupira avec un zeste de grognement et se dévêtit de son long manteau qu'il mis sur les épaules de la petite sirène.

-« Allez, en voiture ! »

Ses acolytes étaient surpris de son geste, Molly fut enchantée et le remercia de son geste. Elle parti rejoindre Marina et l'aida à se relever. Évidement, il fallait la soutenir car ses genoux n'arrêtaient pas de fléchir.

« Pas facile d'être humaine » se disait-elle

Elle fut placée à l'arrière de la voiture avec le Joker et Molly. Pendant le trajet, Marina regardait le psychopathe entrain de réfléchir et regardant par la fenêtre. Elle tenait fermement le manteau de son protégé, qui était devenu maintenant, à son tour, son sauveur.


	3. Chapter 3

Marina arriva au repère du Joker, il était situé près du lac de la ville, de l'autre côté de la rive de Gotham. Ils étaient bien isolés dans cet ancien château, appartenu à un défunt comte. Les tableaux ornaient encore les couloirs, mais ils étaient refait à la façon Joker.  
La voiture se rangea dans le garage. Le psychopathe sorti d'une traite, suivis de son bras droit Shark, le chauffeur Dick et Molly avec Marina. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à bien marcher, elle tenait fermement sur elle la veste de son sauveur. Elle avait son odeur sur tout son corps, une odeur de renfermé mélangé à des substances qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Marina fut aidée par Molly afin de monter les escaliers.

-« Allez, vas-y doucement, une marche à la fois. Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé pour que tu ne sache pas marcher ? »

Marina lui fit un petit sourire, elle commençait à prendre le rythme de la marche.  
Arrivée dans le salon, elle fut accueillie avec de grand yeux curieux. En effet, le Joker les avait prévenus de la nouvelle recrue mais avait oublié le détail de sa légère nudité. Les trois quart des garçons étaient ravis de voir une aussi jolie fille arrivée chez eux.

-« Et bien ça c'est du spectacle ! » dit l'un d'entre eux

-« Mouai, j' te vois arriver toi, ne la touche surtout pas ! » dit Molly

-« J' rigole, et comment se nomme cette ravissante petite ? » dit-il en s'adressant à Marina

-« Elle ne sait pas parler, laisse la tranquille, elle en a sûrement vu des vertes et des pas mures en une seule soirée que toi depuis ta naissance ! »

Les deux autres femmes du quartier générale, plus jeune que Molly, arrivèrent afin de lui donner un coup de main. Toutes les deux travaillèrent pour le Joker tout simplement parce que leurs petits amis y travaillaient aussi. Elles firent asseoir Marina sur un fauteuil moelleux. La petite sirène n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi confortable et commença à faire des petits bons sur son coussin.

-« Apparemment, ça l'amuse. » dit Soraya

-« Mais comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? » demanda Cécile

-« Je vais vous raconter…Dick, en attendant tu ne voudrais pas aller débarrasser la dernière chambre de libre pour cette demoiselle ? Il y a des draps propre dans notre armoire. »

-« Pas de problèmes. »

Plusieurs garçons l'accompagnèrent afin de préparer la chambre de leur nouvelle invitée tandis que Molly expliqua comment ils ont trouvé Marina.

-« Et bien, quelle histoire ! » dit Cécile, la dernière à être entrée dans le gang.

-« Et le patron lui a donné son manteau ? »

-« Ben oui, j'en reviens pas qu'il ait fait ça, surtout qu'avant il l'aurait bien achevé comme on achèverait un chien enragé. »

-« Je ne cherche plus à le comprendre depuis un moment moi ! » dit Soraya

Marina écoutait très attentivement tout ce qui se disait, cela lui permettait de faire son apprentissage. Dick revint les rejoindre.

-« Voilà, c'est prêt, il y a même de l'eau pour qu'elle puisse prendre un bain, parce que excusez moi, mais elle sent légèrement la marée ! » dit Dick

-« J'aime ta diplomatie mon chéri ! » dit Molly

-« C'est pour ça que tu m'aime hé hé. »

Les trois femmes aidèrent Marina à monter les escaliers et à l'installer dans sa chambre.

-« Je vais lui chercher des vêtements, elle à l'air de faire ma taille. » dit Cécile

-« Et moi je vais lui fournir de quoi se laver et de se faire belle. » dit Molly

-« Si demain elle va mieux, on ira faire les boutiques ensemble, qu'est ce que tu en dis ? » demanda Soraya

-« Elle ne nous comprend pas pour l'instant. Prends une feuille de papier, se sera plus facile. »

Cécile écrivit sur une feuille la question qu'elle lui avait posé. Évidement, Marina ne comprenait pas, elle essaya de s'expliquer à travers des gestes ce que les autres fille comprenaient à moitié.

-« Oh non, elle ne sait pas lire non plus ! Mais d'où tu sors toi ?! Ça va être difficile de se faire comprendre, elle ne sais ni lire, ni écrire et ni parler ! » dit Molly

-« Peut-être qu'elle a eu un traumatisme crânien doublé d'une amnésie partiel ! » dit Soraya

-« Toi arrête de regarder Docteur house à longueur de journée ! » dit Cécile

-« Ben quoi ? »

-« Et si on l'aidait à la laver ? » demanda Molly

Elle parti lui faire couler un bain, évidement lorsque Marina arriva près de la baignoire et lorsqu'elle vit l'eau couler, elle afficha un air apeuré et ne voulu pas y entrer. En effet, il y avait une chance sur deux pour que sa queue de poisson refasse surface. Si l'eau ne dépassait pas un certain nombre de gramme de sel par litre, sa queue de poisson n'allait pas apparaître. Mais comment en être sur ? Marina ne savait pas que l'eau qui coulait était l'eau douce du lac. Ce lac était un peu comme une citerne géante et était reliée à une pompe avec des filtres. Aménagement que le Joker fut en premier en s'installant dans ce vieux château. Marina refusant d'entrer dans l'eau, Molly baissa les bras.

-« Écoutez les filles, laissons la se reposer, apparemment elle a peur de l'eau, ne la forçons pas. » dit-elle

Marina fut mise au lit avec un joli pyjama bleu, comme la couleur de ses yeux et se rendormit aussitôt.  
Plus tard, en pleine nuit, elle se réveilla. Toute la maisonnée était endormie et parti se rendre dans la salle de bain. Elle mis sa main dans l'eau du bain, qui était devenue froide depuis le temps. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle vit la couleur de ses ongles entrain de devenir blanc. Cela voulait dire que le taux de sel dans l'eau était inférieur à celui de la mer. Marina replongea sa main dans l'eau et ferma les yeux. Petit à petit, de petites bulles se formèrent à la surface : Marina était entrain de la réchauffer. Chaque sirène, à sa naissance, recevait un pouvoir personnel : Marina eut le pouvoir de la chaleur. Elle mit un pied dans l'eau, puis le corps en entier et se détendit. C'était très relaxant. Elle essaya les produits que les filles lui avaient laissé, comme ça sentait bon ! Elle adorait celui à la pêche. Puis elle en sorti et s'essuya. Elle remit son pyjama, et s'en alla près de la fenêtre. Elle regardait le ciel et surveillait surtout la lune. Elle allait rester un petit mois sur la terre. Puis elle retourna dans son lit. Tout en fermant les yeux, elle tirait les leçons de son premier jour en tant qu'être humain.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, Molly entra dans la chambre de Marina. Elle dormait paisiblement, même un orage n'aurait pu la réveiller. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et constata, vu l'essuie par terre encore humide et le flacon du gel douche à moitié vide, que Marina avait pris son bain. Elle était ravie de ce progrès. Elle lui prépara ces vêtements, qu'elle déposa sur une chaise ainsi qu'une paire de basket. Elle ressortit de la chambre de la jeune fille et croisa le Joker dans le couloir.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Réunion dans la salle tout de suite ! »

-« J'ai été voir comment allait la petite recrue, j'ai préféré la laisser dormir elle dort comme un bébé. »

-« Soit ! Maintenant rejoins les autres. » dit-il en prenant la direction de la chambre de Marina

-« Qu'est ce que vous allez faire patron ? »

-« J'vais la réveiller moi ! Ici, personne ne flemmarde. »

-« Mais patron, elle ne sait même pas dans quoi elle a atterri et… »

-« Discute pas ! Salle de réunion pour la troisième fois ! »

Molly s'en alla en boudant, et aussi inquiète de ce que le Joker allait réserver à Marina. Elle entra dans la salle, les yeux se braquèrent sur elle. Tout le monde croyait que la nouvelle était à ces côtés.

-« Ou est notre invitée ? » demanda Cécile

-« Je l'ai laissé dormir, mais le patron en a décidé autrement. »

-« Ouille, ça risque de gueuler ! »

Entre temps, le Joker était entré dans la chambre de Marina. Il se rendit près du lit et constata qu'elle dormait à point fermé. Il ouvrit les rideaux épais et de couleur sombre, afin de laisser entrer le soleil dans la pièce. Un soleil qui vous rendrez aveugle en deux secondes.

-« DEBOUT LA DEDANS ! » dit-il en écartant les rideaux

Marina eut un sursaut et se réveilla, le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Elle cacha sa tête sous l'oreiller et remis le drap par dessus.

-« Oh pas de ça avec moi ! » dit le Joker en tirant le drap et choppant l'oreiller.

Marina avait des yeux comme des kikines de poupousse. Et il y a de quoi ! Un soleil perçant dès le matin ferait mal aux yeux de n'importe qui. Elle du les frotter et une fois les idées claires, elle constata que c'était le Joker qui était venu la réveiller.

« Drôle de manière de se réveiller chez les humains » pensait-elle

-« Habille toi en vitesse, on t'attend en bas pour la réunion ! Allez secoue toi un peu ! »

Marina s'assit au bord du lit et mis ses deux pieds à terre.

-« Je suppose qu'il faudra que je te porte vu que tu as du mal à marcher ! » dit le Joker

Marina poussa sur ses jambes et se leva. Elle fit un pas devant l'autre tout à fait normalement, ce qui étonna le Joker. Elle savait marcher d'elle même. Marina fut ravie de son premier apprentissage et commença même à faire des petits sauts et essaya même de courir.

-« Oui ça va, n'en fais pas tout un plat ! Ce qui m'étonne quand même, vu qu'hier tu savais à peine marcher, mais je m'en moque de par quel miracle tu y es arrivée ! Maintenant habille toi, nous devons causer de choses sérieuses en bas. »

Marina le regardait avec des yeux fascinés, elle ne comprenait pas encore ce qu'il disait mais elle était en admiration devant lui, ce qui fit naître un sourire niais sur son visage.

-« Et arrête de me regarder comme ça et à sourire bêtement ! Bon j' t'attends de l'autre côté de la porte, fais vite ! » dit-il

Le Joker attendit au moins dix minutes après Marina. Cette dernière avait du mal à s'habiller. Le psychopathe étant exaspéré de l'attendre et entra dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il la vit en petite culotte, le soutient gorge sur la tête et entrain de se battre avec son pull. Aussitôt il ferma la porte, étant surpris par la scène. Il sentit ses joues se teinter de rouge, chose que l'on ne voyait pas sous son maquillage et décida d'appeler Molly.

-« J'crois que TA recrue à besoin de toi pour s'habiller ! » dit-il en entrant dans la salle de réunion

Molly partit rejoindre Marina, suivie de près de Cécile et Soraya.

-« Hé vous deux ! Revenez ici pour la réunion. » dit le Joker

-« Pas grave, quelqu'un nous en fera le résumé ! » dit Soraya en claquant la porte

-« Gggrrmmbbll elle me fait déjà chier celle là ! » murmura le Joker en parlant de Marina

Après un quart d'heure pour préparer la jeune fille, elles descendirent toutes les quatre dans la cuisine. Marina avait faim, son estomac gargouillait.

-« Y reste quoi à bouffer ? » demanda Soraya

-« Des petits pains aux chocolats, du café et du choco. »

Marina sentit les différentes odeurs et opta pour un chocolat chaud avec un petit pain. Je dirais même trois petits pains au chocolat.

-« Et ben dis donc, t'avais faim ! » dit Cécile

-« Tu m'étonne, cette pauvre petite n'a sûrement pas du avoir la vie facile ! » dit Molly

-« Et merde ! » dit Soraya

-« Quoi ? »

-« Ben y a plus de petits pains au chocolat et ni de croissant à réchauffer non plus. »

-« Et alors ? C'est quoi le problèmes ? » demanda Cécile

-« Ben le patron, c'est le seul qui n'a pas encore pris de petit déjeuner. »

-« Ah…merde en effet. »

Juste à ce moment là, le Joker entra dans la cuisine. Il remarqua que Marina était installée à table et entrain de boire son chocolat chaud.

-« J'prendrai la même chose que notre petite nouvelle ! »

-« Vous…vous avez l'air de bonne humeur patron. »

-« Ouai, nous venons de parler d'un compromis que ce cher Thorne ne pourra pas refuser. »

-« Ah… »

-« Bon, qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? » demanda t-il

-« Ben y a plus de croissant pour le déjeuner et ni de tartines. »

-« Pas grave, les gars m'ont dit qu'il restait des petits pains au chocolat, j'en prendrai deux avec du chocolat chaud. »

Les trois filles se regardèrent et toussèrent, aucune ne voulaient prendre la parole. Le Joker compris qu'il allait être privé de petit déjeuner.

-« Ne me dites pas qu'il n'y a plus rien à bouffer ? »

-« Euh…non. » dit Soraya timidement

-« Et QUI a osé tout manger ? »

Le regard des filles se posèrent sur Marina qui affichait encore un petit sourire avec des miettes de pains au chocolat. Le Joker compris qu'elle venait de tout manger. Il se leva et se rendit près de Marina, le regard noir et méchant.

-« J'te préviens, t'as pas intérêt à faire ta lois ici ! C'EST MOI LE CHEF ICI ET… »

-« Patron arrêtez de crier sur elle, elle avait faim ! De toute façon on va aller faire des courses et on va ramener toute la bouffe que vous voudrez, n'est ce pas les filles ? » dit Molly

-« Oui ! »

-« Grrrmmbblll, c'est bon pour cette fois ci !» dit le Joker

Marina ne souriait plus, elle voyait que le Joker était très en colère. Ce dernier se servis, pour finir, une tasse de café pendant que les filles sortirent de la cuisine.

-« C'est pas en prenant du café qu'il va se calmer ! » dit Soraya

-« J'ai entendu ! » cria le Joker

Toutes les quatre s'apprêtèrent pour aller faire les boutiques, Dick avait déjà préparé la voiture et les voilà partis. Durant le trajet, Dick résuma ce qui c'était dit à la réunion.

-« Ah ben c'est sur ! Thorne n'aura pas le choix que d'accepter ! » dit Cécile

-« C'est quand même un génie le patron n'empêche. » dit Soraya

-« Oui ben si il pouvait être plus sympa avec la petite, se serait encore mieux ! » dit Molly

-« Bah laissez lui le temps, vous savez bien comment il est. Il faut toujours qu'il montre qu'il est le chef et après ça se passe bien, regardez nous franchement on est pas bien mis chez lui ? » dit Dick

-« Oui c'est sur, il a su nous tirer du pétrin. »

-« Pour nous emmener dans un autre. »

-« Mais sans lui tu serais à la rue Cécile. »

-« Je sais…bon n'en parlons plus, Centre commercial Les grand prés nous voilà ! »

Elles entrèrent dans le centre commercial, afin de se donner à leur activité favorite : shopping !


	5. Chapter 5

Tout le long du shopping, il fallait que les filles surveillent Marina. Elle allait de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche, empruntait les escalators, bref se baladait comme une folle dans le magasin.

-« Nom de dieu ! Ou est-elle encore passée ? » dit Molly

-« Je la vois, elle est au rayon sous vêtement. » dit Cécile

-« Vite, il faut la rattraper ! » dit Soraya

Les filles arrivèrent près de Marina et lui demandèrent de rester auprès d'elles, ces dernières lui promettent de lui montrer tout ce qu'il y avait à voir dans les boutiques du centre commerciale. Il leur aura fallut pas loin de trois heures afin de refaire une garde robe complète pour la petite recrue.

-« Molly, tu crois que c'est vachement utile ces robes de soirée ? » demanda Soraya

-« Bien sur, elle a le droit de bien s'habiller comme tout le monde. Maintenant qu'elle est des nôtres, elle va sûrement nous accompagner un peu partout, donc tenue de soirée oblige. »

-« Ouai sinon le patron va piquer sa crise ! » dit Cécile

-« Tu te rappel la fois ou tu avais voulu aller avec ton jeans, tes baskets et un simple pull à la soirée Maroni ? » dit Soraya

-« Hihihi ouai ! Comment j' me suis fait remballée en deux secondes dans ma chambre pour me changer ! »

-« Tu en rigole mais ce jour là ce n'était pas le cas ! »

-« Tu m'étonne, personne n'oserai le contrarier. Peut-être la nouvelle qui pourrait y arriver avec son innocence. »

-« Au faite, elle est où ? »

-« Merde, elle nous a encore filé entre les doigts ! » dit Molly

Les filles retrouvèrent Marina au rayon télés après dix minutes de recherche. Elles se regardèrent en se posant des questions, de ce que Marina était entrain de faire. En effet, la jeune femme était entrain de danser devant les postes de télévision. Il y avait un programme de danse qui passait à la télévision et Marina répétait les même gestes. Le vendeur arriva et les interpella.

-« Excusez-moi, cette jeune femme est avec vous ? » demanda t-il

-« Oui, elle est avec nous. Elle est nouvelle en ville et… »

-« Cela fait vingt minutes qu'elle s'entraîne devant la télé, je lui ai dit de s'en aller mais rien n'y fait. »

-« Elle est sourde et muette monsieur. »

-« Ah je ne savais pas, bon euh…c'est bon pour cette fois ci. »

Molly alla près de Marina et lui supplia de rester avec elles. La petite sirène compris qu'elle avait été un peu trop loin dans ses actes. Mais c'était tellement excitant de découvrir toute ces nouvelles choses. On aurait dit une gamine que l'on aurait lâché dans un magasin de jouets et de bonbons. Une fois les courses terminées, les filles furent reprises à l'endroit prévu et retournèrent au QG. Pendant le trajet, Marina sortit un livre de son sac.

-« Mais ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu as acheté là ? Tu ne sais même pas lire ! » dit Molly

-« Euuhh y a pas le ticket de caisse, j' crois qu'elle la volé. » dit Cécile

-« Ah ben bravo ! Manquerez plus que l'on se serait fait choper pour un livre ! »

-« C'est pas grave Molly, on fait bien pire dans la vie hihihi. »

-« Mouai, bon n'en parlons plus... mais je me demande pourquoi elle a volé un livre. »

-« Va savoir, peut-être que la pochette l'a inspiré. »

-« Attend, le guide de _Comment rendre un homme parfait_ t'inspire toi ? » dit Molly

Et un grand débat sur les hommes commença, Marina les écoutait attentivement car pendant ces trois longues heures de shopping elle avait acquis la compréhension du langage humain. Il lui fallait encore apprendre la lecture, l'écriture et le parler.

-« Bon c'est pas tout ça mais, comment va t-on l'appeler la petite ? » demanda Soraya

-« Je sais pas moi, Brigitte ? »

-« Bof ça ne lui correspond pas…et que pensez-vous de Dina ? »

-« J'aime pas moi. »

-« Esther ? »

-« Et puis quoi encore ? » dit Molly

-« Ppff ça va pas être simple de lui trouver un nom. »

Marina comprenait qu'elle essayait de lui trouver un nom, Soraya regardait par la fenêtre lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur une publicité sur l'armée des Marines.

-« Et Marine ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

-« Ah ça peut-être joli. Vu que je l'ai trouvé près de la mer. »

Marina leur fit des signes, acquise un oui de la tête et fit même des gestes afin de leur faire comprendre que c'était presque son prénom.

-« Tu t'appel Marine c'est ça ? »

-« Attend on dirait qu'elle nous dit que c'est pas tout à fait ça, quel prénom se rapproche de celui de Marine ? »

-« A part Marina je ne vois que ça ! »

La petite sirène leur fit un signe que oui ! Enfin, tout le monde allait connaître son prénom et surtout le Joker, cela lui tenait à cœur.

-« Cool ! On connaît enfin son prénom. »

-« Eeuuhhh vous trouvez pas qu'il y a comme un truc qui cloche ? » dit Molly

-« Non quoi ? »

-« Bravo les Sherlock en herbe ! Marina nous comprend !» dit Molly

-« Une sourde qui n'est plus sourde ?! »

-« Elle avait peut-être une infection auriculaire qui lui… » dit Soraya

-« Oui on sait, docteur house ! »

-« Non, Grey's Anatomy ! AH AH ! »

-« Et bien décidément elle est pleine de surprise. »

-« Tu nous comprend alors…Marina ? »

La jeune fille dit oui et fit des signes comme quoi elle entendait de nouveau. Chose que les filles avaient du mal à comprendre, en une journée elle sut marcher et avait retrouvé l'ouïe, chose que la petite sirène leur avait fait croire sans faire exprès. Arrivées au QG, elles expliquèrent cette histoire invraisemblable. Sauf le Joker qui se trouvait encore dans son bureau, il en sortit aussi vite lorsqu'il entendit du chahut et des rires venant du salon.

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda t-il

-« Patron vous n'allez pas y croire, on connaît enfin son prénom et elle nous comprend ! »

-« Elle s'appelle Marina, c'est chouette qu'on le sache non ? » dit Cécile

Le Joker ne disait rien, il s'avançait vers la recrue, un couteau en poche. A la grande surprise de tout le monde, et en même temps sans être une surprise de son comportement, il pris Marina par la gorge et plaça son couteau sur les lèvres douces et fraîches de la jeune fille. Marina avait très peur, pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant, étais-ce à cause des pains aux chocolats ?

-« Patron arrêtez ! Lâchez la, vous lui faite peur ! » dit Molly

-« La Ferme ! Vous avez peut-être dupé par cette jolie tête blonde mais pas moi ! »

-« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire patron ? »

-« Une sourde qui n'est plus sourde du jour au lendemain ! Vous trouvez ça normale vous ? »

-« C'est vrai que c'est bizarre mais il ne faut pas la torturer comme ça ! »

-« T'as pas à me donner d'ordre Molly ! » dit le Joker, les yeux toujours fixé sur Marina

Cette dernière tremblait comme une feuille, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-« Dis moi pour qui tu travaille ! Si sa se trouve, sa langue va peut-être se délier aussi, comme par miracle ! » dit le Joker

Personne n'osait broncher, personne ne voulait contrarier le Joker lorsqu'il était en colère. Molly soupira, elle était peinée de la voir apeurée. Cela n'a peut-être duré que vingt secondes, mais elle furent longues pour la jeune fille. Le Joker regardait ses yeux bleu océan, quelque chose lui disait que la petite ne faisait rien de mal et n'était pas une espionne pour un quelconque mafieux de la ville. Il la lâcha doucement et remis son couteau en poche.

-« C'est bon, c'est pas une espionne. » dit-il

-« Evidement ! » dit Molly

-« Ne met pas en colère ou tu le regrettera. » dit-il

Il reparti dans son bureau. Molly pris Marina dans ses bras et excusa la conduite de leur patron. Même Dick n'a pas osé défendre sa femme devant la fureur du Joker. Chose que Marina avait du mal à comprendre, elle regrettait d'être devenue humaine.


	6. Chapter 6

Le Joker étant parti pour affaire, peu de monde était encore dans la maison, sauf Marina et deux autres acolytes qui avaient pour mission de la surveiller. Elle prit le temps d'explorer le QG, certes ce n'était pas aussi grand que le château d'Atlantis mais c'était plutôt sympa. L'une des portes donnaient sur une bibliothèque, mais mon dieu quel désordre ! Tous les livres étaient étalés par terre, déchirés et surtout les murs étaient tagués de Ha Ha Ha, ou bien Why so serious ? Le Joker avait transformé la bibliothèque à sa façon. Marina referma la porte et descendit dans le salon. Elle s'assit tranquillement sur le sofa et attendit sagement. Elle était tentée de regarder la télé, mais comment y arriver ? Elle prit son courage à deux mains et essaya de l'allumer, elle a vu comment Soraya avait fait pour regarder sa série médicale préférée. Après plusieurs chipotages, elle réussi. Ne sachant pas comment fonctionne la télécommande, elle resta sur la même chaîne ou était diffusé un film à l'eau de rose. Elle le regarda en entier et en a tiré des leçons, évidemment elle ne savait pas que ce n'était qu'une fiction et non la réalité. Elle retient quelque passages de ce film et décida d'essayer avec le Joker lors de son retour, peut-être qu'il serait attendri comme l'homme du film. Qu'il tomberait amoureux de la petite sirène qu'elle était.

La petite troupe qui était partie dans l'après midi était revenue. Beaucoup rigolait de ce qui c'était passé.

-« Oh la tête de Thorne quand on lui a proposé le marché ! » dit Shark

-« J'ai des arguments très convainquant ! Soit j'obtiens 100% du magot ou bien j' fais exploser lui et sa baraque ! » dit le Joker

-« C'est vrai il n'a pas vraiment eut le choix ! » ricana Dick

-« Après le coup bas qu'il m'a fait, j'ai été très indulgent. » dit le Joker

-« Oui mais du coup, les autres n'ayant pas leurs magots en temps et en heure, ils risquent de le tuer eux aussi, surtout la mafia russe ! Ils n'hésitent pas à faire exploser…les…maisons… » compris Molly

-« Hihihihihi jolie astuce non ? Ahahahah j'en ris tellement que j'en pleure ! » dit le Joker

Marina voyant le Joker rigoler aux éclats, s'approcha doucement tandis que les autres reprirent leurs occupation. Sans crier gare, elle se jeta sur le Joker, le serrant très fort dans ses bras. Tout se qu'elle voulait, c'était de lui dire bonjour à sa manière. Le Joker se dégagea aussitôt des bras de la jeune fille et la repoussa. Heureusement, Soraya la rattrapa.

-« NE REFAIS JAMAIS CA ! » cria t-il

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe patron ? » demanda Shark

-« Cette petite incruste c'est jetée sur moi pour…pour… »

-« Parce qu'elle était ravie de vous voir patron ! » dit Molly

-« Elle est bien la seule. » chuchota Cécile à Soraya

-« J'ai entendu ! » dit le Joker

-« C'est pas grave patron, elle ne le fera plus ! » dit Molly

-« Puisque vous voulez tant qu'elle reste, dite lui les règles de la maison ! Je vous préviens, elle recommence je la bute pour de bon ! »

Il s'en alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Marina avait une boule à la gorge, une fois de plus il avait essayé de lui faire du mal. C'était réussi, car dans son cœur elle avait mal, très mal. Elle monta les escaliers et parti dans sa chambre.

-« Elle est pas normale quand même ! » dit Cécile

-« Peut-être qu'elle en pince pour… » dit Molly en désignant la porte du bureau du Joker

-« A mon avis c'est sûrement qu'elle veut le remercier de l'avoir sauvé hier. »

-« Oui c'est sûrement ça ! » dit Molly, peu sûr d'elle

Marina resta seule, pleurant sur son sort. Qu'avait-elle fait comme bêtise en venant sur cette terre ferme ? Molly parti la rejoindre afin de voir comment allait sa petite protégée. Marina sécha ses larmes alors que sa nouvelle amie s'assit sur le lit. La jeune fille demanda pourquoi il était aussi dur envers elle. La femme compris de qui elle voulait parler rien qu'en voyant le geste du sourire de l'ange sur les lèvres de Marina.

-« Franchement ma petite Marina, on ne saura jamais cerner le patron. Il est très bizarre, impulsif, il n'arrête pas de penser à des choses que nous n'osons même pas imaginer. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est faire régner le chaos autour de lui, il est quelqu'un de destructeur. Mais en même temps, il est juste. Il a une manière de penser, qu'il a réussi à nous en convaincre, ainsi que tous ceux qui travaillent pour lui. Je sais que ce qu'il fait est très mal mais maintenant que l'on y est, difficile de refaire marche arrière. Mais on est tellement plus tranquille depuis que Dick et moi habitons ici. On avait tout perdu, surtout lui ! Son travaille, la maison, on était quasiment à la rue. Puis un jour Dick a rencontré le Joker, il venait de se faire connaître. Il changea de vie mais me resta toujours fidèle, il réussi à me convaincre de le rejoindre et…je décida de vivre la grande aventure ! Depuis nous sommes heureux. Oh bien sur au début avec le Joker ça ne s'était pas très bien passé. Mais au file des mois j'ai pu me rendre utile et il a finit par m'accepter. Crois moi, si tu y mets un peu du tiens en obéissant à ses ordres mais tout en restant le plus éloigné de lui, tout se passera bien. Pour lui c'est une forme de respect, donc il approuvera. » dit Molly en séchant la dernière larme de Marina.

Cette dernière eut un petit sourire et la remercia de lui avoir parlé du Joker. Ainsi donc, il fallait qu'elle soit le plus loin possible de lui, éviter de montrer ses sentiments et surtout ne plus le toucher comme elle l'avait fait il n'y a pas une demi heure.

« Pour qu'il se rapproche de moi, je dois m'en éloigner ?! Bizarre leur truc, mais bon si sa marche tant mieux ! » pensa t-elle

Marina pris le livre qu'elle avait piqué au centre commerciale et demanda à Molly de lui en faire la lecture. Elle accepta gentiment et toute les deux se blottirent l'une contre l'autre afin de lire le bouquin. Marina voulait absolument écouter et regarder les phrases en même temps, c'était mieux pour son apprentissage.  
Après avoir déjà dévoré la moitié du livre, il fallait descendre pour manger. Une grosse casserole de pâtes bolognaise les attendait. Tout le monde était à table, sauf le Joker qui était en retard pour cause d'un coup de téléphone. Chacun reçu une part et tous attendirent leur patron.

-« Vite, ça va être froid ! » dit un acolyte

-« C'est long cette attente, c'est encore pire que quand on doit faire une prière avant de bouffer ! » dit le petit ami de Soraya

-« Espèce d'estomac sur patte va ! » répliqua t-elle

Marina se trouvait entre Cécile et Shark, dont ce dernier était en fin de table. Le bout de table étant réservé exclusivement au patron de ces lieux. En face d'elle se trouvait Molly qui était assise au coté gauche de son mari. Enfin le Joker entra, tout le monde se leva. Marina fit de même. Le Joker leva la main donnant l'ordre de s'asseoir.

-« Chers amis, mangeons ! »

Tout le monde attaquèrent leurs pâtes avec un soupire de soulagement. Marina les regardait attentivement entrain de savourer les spaghettis avec une fourchette et une cuillère, chose qui lui était très difficile. Elle reçu un coup de main de Shark et de Cécile, après que ces derniers aient reçu chacun sur leur tête un spaghetti échappé de l'assiette de Marina. Testant les conseils de Molly, la petite sirène ne donna même pas un coup d'œil au Joker, elle écoutait les autres entrain de parler et lorsqu'elle comprenait une blague, elle rigolait avec eux en leur montrant ses plus beau sourires. C'est justement grâce à ça, que le Joker la regardait de temps en temps. Il se posait des questions sur elle. Apparemment elle se tenait à carreau et cela lui convenait parfaitement.  
Après avoir dîné, la sirène enfila une veste et parti faire un tour près du lac. Les autres filles ayant leurs occupations avec leur hommes, elle resta seule et profita de cette balade nocturne sous un ciel étoilé. Il y faisait plutôt doux, Marina avait toujours l'œil sur la lune, les jours se décomptaient. Pendant sa balade, elle ne savait pas qu'elle était surveillée par une personne qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Le Joker ouvrit les grandes fenêtres afin d'accéder à son petit balcon. Il sorti une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma. Il regardait le paysage en face de lui, une vaste étendue d'eau, de l'herbe verte à perte de vue, un ciel étoilé et surtout une jolie blonde entrain de se balader, effleurant l'écorce des arbres. Marina s'assit au pied d'un de ces êtres sylvestre et contempla le lac. L'eau lui fit rappeler son monde. Elle se demandait comment allait sa famille, était-elle à sa recherche ? La croyait-elle morte ? Ces questions lui traversaient l'esprit, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne la perturber dans ses pensées. Elle vit un mégot de cigarette entrain de se faire écraser sous le pied d'un homme qu'elle connaissait bien. Le Joker prit place lui aussi au pied de l'arbre, à côté de Marina et contempla à son tour l'immensité du lac.


	7. Chapter 7

Marina fut déstabilisée par la présence du Joker, mais apparemment le fait qu'elle n'avait montré aucune attention envers lui pendant la soirée avait marché. Mais qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Seule avec un homme dangereux à cette heure ci de la nuit et loin de ses nouvelles amies. Elle essaya de ne montrer aucune nervosité.

-« Ne sois pas si nerveuse. » dit-il en se retournant sur elle

-« Je ne suis pas si méchant que ça tu sais, il suffit d'obéir à la seule règle de cette maison : celle de ne jamais me contredire et toujours me respecter, cela marche dans les deux sens. Si tu me respecte, je te respecte. A toi de me montrer que tu fais des efforts. J'avais toujours dit que je ne reprendrai plus personne au QG mais je n'ai pas eu trop le choix avec Molly, c'est une brave femme mais encore trop sentimentale ! D'ailleurs c'est grâce à son cœur de mère que tu as été sauvée, donc fais moi plaisir ne la déçoit jamais. Une mère comme ça, ça ne court pas les rues. »

Le Joker regardait de nouveau Marina, elle avait les yeux qui brillaient et pour cause le fait que le Joker ait prononcé le mot mère l'avait ému. Elle repensait à sa mère, elle devait sûrement pleurer la perte de sa petite fille. Le fait de la savoir triste lui foutait le cafard. Le Joker compris qu'il avait sûrement touché un point sensible.

-« Apparemment, j'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Parles moi un peu de toi, enfin…j' vais essayer de comprendre car le langage des signes moi je suis nul. »

Marina lui expliqua qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, mise à part le faite qu'elle avait quitté le foyer familiale après une violente dispute. Le Joker n'insista pas, il voyait bien que c'était pénible pour elle. Afin de rester polie, Marina s'excusa de ne pas tout dire sur sa vie. Le psychopathe, en guise d'accord, mit la main sur la tête de Marina et lui caressa le haut de sa chevelure, ce qui l'ébouriffa. Marina eut un petit sourire en coin et les remis en place. Le Joker se leva, il venait de trouver deux galets. Il en jeta un sur le lac afin de faire des ricochets. Il en fit quatre, ce qui n'était pas mal.

-« J'parie que tu n'en feras pas autant que moi ! » dit-il en tendant l'autre galet à Marina

Cette dernière était forte à ce jeu, parfois avec ses sœurs étant plus jeune et surtout avec la plus grande discrétion, elles allaient remonter à la surface afin de faire des ricochets lorsqu'elles trouvaient des galets. C'était un jeu d'enfant pour elle… sept! Sept ricochets, tel est le score de Marina.

-« Hé va falloir que tu me donne le truc ! » dit le Joker

Marina regarda autour d'elle et trouva un autre galet, elle le donna au Joker et lui montra que tout était dans le poignet. Ce dernier suivit ses conseils, il fit cinq ricochets, ce qui était pas mal pour un début. Mais il se faisait tard et il commençait à faire encore plus frais. Ils rentrèrent tout les deux, côte à côte. Le Joker sorti de sa poche quelque chose que Marina connaissait très bien, son écaille qu'elle lui avait offert lorsqu'elle l'avait sauvé. Elle écarquilla de grand yeux et ne pus s'empêcher de la prendre.

-« Je l'ai trouvé sur moi il y a quelques jours, j'ai eu une mauvaise aventure avec un ancien membre de la mafia, il m'avait balancé à l'eau lorsque j'étais inconscient. Puis quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai vu une silhouette très floue puis elle avait disparue. Et cette espèce d'écaille géante se trouvait sur mon front. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas envie de m'en séparer, depuis que je l'ai elle m'a toujours porté chance. Bien que je ne suis pas partisan de tout ces trucs de gris-gris vaudou. »

Marina se sentit encore plus proche du Joker avec son écaille. Elle se disait que c'était peut-être un signe. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, tout le monde était partis dormir. Marina alla dans sa chambre et le Joker fit de même.  
Lorsqu'il y entra, une surprise l'attendait sur son lit. Sa petite amie, enfin…disons plutôt son amante qui lui rend visite de temps en temps afin se satisfaire leurs désirs sexuels, l'attendait en petite tenue. Elle s'appelait Elisa, une fille aux cheveux noir, lèvres pulpeuse et gogo danseuse par la même occasion.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

-« J'ai voulu te rendre visite. »

-« C'est bien. » dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit afin d'enlever ses chaussures.

Elisa s'en approcha, passa ses bras autour de son cou et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

-« J'ai apporté des trucs à boire et à grignoter, dont ce fameux chocolat à étaler sur le corps comme la dernière fois, tu t'en souviens. »

-« Oh que oui ! J'ai été malade toute la nuit avec ton chocolat à la con ! » dit-il en roulant des épaules pour se dégager de l'emprise de la jeune femme

-« Ah…j'ai autre chose si tu veux. »

-« Ggrrmmbblll ! » grogna t-il en se dirigeant vers la sale de bain afin de se démaquiller

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Hein ? Je ne te plais plus ? »

-« Arrête de dire des conneries ! »

-« C'est la petite nouvelle qui te perturbe ? »

-« Qui ? Marina ?»

-« Et tu connais déjà son prénom ! Ben dis donc quelle surprise ! Moi tu t'en es seulement souvenu qu'après notre quatrième nuit ensemble ! »

-« Tu veux pas la fermer cinq minutes ? Si j'ai retenu son prénom c'est parce que tout le monde n'a pas arrêté de le répéter toute la journée, alors me fais pas chier avec ça ! »

-« J'ai rien dit, j'ai rien dit Joker chéri, tu me pardonne ? » dit-elle en venant vers lui tout émoustillée.

En guise de réponse le Joker l'embrassa avec fougue et l'amena sur le lit afin de satisfaire son envie et celui d'Elisa. Pendant ce temps là, Marina se brossait les cheveux tout en pensant à son soupirant. Puis elle s'allongea sur son lit et lu le livre. En cette fin de journée très tardive, Marina avait acquis la lecture.  
Le lendemain matin, elle se rendit dans la cuisine afin de préparer un petit déjeuner surprise à son patron. Elle voulut réparer l'incident des petit pains au chocolat. Elle mit le tout sur un plateau et monta jusqu'à la chambre du Joker. C'est justement lui qui ouvrit la porte, il fut agréablement surpris. Jamais personne ne lui avait monté le petit déjeuner au lit. Marina lui tendit le plateau avec un grand sourire et lui dit bonjour en faisant un signe de tête. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle entendit une voix féminine venant de cette même pièce. Elisa se leva afin de rencontrer Marina. Même si elle fut courtoise envers la jeune fille, elle fut jalouse dès le premier coup d'œil. Sans le savoir Marina c'était déjà faite une ennemie.

-« Ooohhh comme c'est gentil d'avoir apporté le petit déjeuner, hein Joker chéri ? »

Le Joker ne répondit pas, il savait très bien que Elisa était une vraie petite peste et qu'elle jouait la comédie.

-« Par contre il n'y a qu'une tasse, veux-tu bien aller nous chercher une tasse de plus ? Et bien quoi ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Répond lorsque je te donne un ordre ! »

-« Elisa arrête ça ! Marina est muette. »

-« Oh, oh pardon je ne savais pas. Oh ma pauvre petite, cela doit être dure pour toi. Bon ce n'est pas grave pour cette fois ci, mais la prochaine n'oublie pas de mettre deux tasses car j'ai l'intention de venir ici plus souvent, voir même d'habiter ici, comme ça on sera toujours ensemble hein Joky ? » dit-elle en s'éloignant avec le plateau

Le Joker soupira, Elisa s'installer ici ? Ça ne lui convenait pas, d'ailleurs il allait lui en faire part le plus vite possible.

-« Marina, préviens les autres que la réunion commencera dans une demi heure, compris ? »

Marina obéis ne laissant paraître aucun sentiment de tristesse. Elle descendit avertir les autres pour la réunion. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans sa chambre, elle ferma la porte, s'assit par terre et pleura à chaude larme. Ce n'était vraiment pas la meilleure des matinée pour la petite sirène.


	8. Chapter 8

Marina ne se rendit même pas à la réunion, trop préoccupée par son sors et surtout afin de ne pas croiser le chemin d'Elisa. Son cœur était brisé. Elle était assise en tailleur sur son lit, les mains sur son visage et versait des larmes. Molly arriva dans sa chambre, inquiète de ne pas l'avoir vu en leur compagnie.

-« Marina ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue ? »

La jeune fille leva sa tête, le visage rouge et remplis de larme.

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ma petite chérie ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Marina se mit dans ses bras, Molly était devenue une deuxième mère pour elle. Lorsque la petite sirène parle du Joker, elle fit toujours ce geste du sourire de l'ange sur son visage, Molly compris qu'il s'agissait du patron. Au fur et à mesure des explications, elle compris qu'il y avait un rapport avec Elisa. Les autres filles ne l'aimaient guère aussi. Mais pour que Marina se mette dans des états pareils, c'est que les soupçons qu'elle avait fondé hier soir était confirmés.

-« Tu l'aime c'est ça ? »

Cette dernière ne voulait pas mentir, et puis ça allait sûrement se remarquer au fil des jours.

-« Je sais que les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas mais tu t'es mise dans un sacré pétrin ! »

« Et encore tu ne sais pas tout ! » pensa la petite sirène

-« Je suppose qu'Elisa n'a pas été gentille avec toi, je me trompe ? »

Marina soupira et expliqua comment elle avait la connaissance de la petite amie du Joker. Rien d'agréable en effet. Soraya et Cécile entrèrent sans frapper, claquant la porte avec force.

-« CETTE CONNASSE VA ME RENDRE FOLLE ! J'AI DES ENVIES DE MEURTRES ! » cria Soraya

-« Tu parle ! Elle m'énerve ! Vivement qu'elle s'en va cette garce ! » dit Cécile

-« Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait ? » demanda Molly

-« Déjà madame m'a demandé d'apporter son verre d'eau alors qu'elle s'installe confortablement sur le sofa et après elle pique la télécommande alors que je voulais regarder mon feuilleton ! » dit Soraya

-« Et c'était quoi cette fois ci ? »

-« Un épisode inédit d'Urgence et ce n'était diffusé qu'une seule fois ! J'EN RAGE ! Elle s'approprie tout et rien à foutre des autres ! »

-« Ouai comme la fois passée, je l'ai surprise dans ma salle de bain entrain de prendre mon gel douche, mon shampoing et ma brosse ! Non mais pas gênée ' je te l'emprunte et je te le ramène directe' tu parle j'en ai jamais vu la couleur ! » dit Cécile

-« J'espère que Marina n'aura pas trop d'ennuis avec elle. »

-« C'est déjà fait, Elisa a rencontré notre petite nouvelle alors qu'elle apportait un petit déjeuner au patron dans sa chambre. »

-« Ah ! J'espère qu'elle sait à quoi s'attendre, elle est vraiment chiante et …et…mais au faite pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a voulu apporter un petit déjeuner au patron ? » demanda Cécile

-« Tu ne le devine pas ? » demanda Molly

-« Nan, me dis pas que… »

-« Si, j' crois que notre petite Marina est amoureuse du Joker. »

-« Attend là, que je m'assois une seconde ! » dit Soraya en prenant une chaise

Marina aidée de Molly, avoua ses sentiments à ses nouvelles amies.

-« Ce qui explique pourquoi elle s'est jetée dans ses bras hier. Mais le patron étant dépourvu de tout sentiments il ne le remarquera jamais. »

Marina soupira, tout espoir était perdu.

-« J'ai une idée, si elle veut le conquérir il va falloir se débarrasser d'Elisa ! » dit Soraya

-« Tiens donc, comme on y a pas toutes pensée ! Mais comment ? Telle est la question. »

-« Bon même si le patron est comme il est, avant tout c'est un homme. Il suffit de la mettre à son avantage, bien qu'il ne lui faut pas grand chose, tu es très jolie Marina. » dit Molly

La petite sirène sourit, cela lui remontait le morale que les autres tenaient avec elle et non avec cette Elisa. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Marina fut légèrement maquillée, elle devait garder un maximum de naturel et niveau vêtement c'est Cécile qui lui conseilla. Un rien l'habillait. Tout homme sensé serait sous le charme et toute femme devrait surveiller leur mari.

-« Bon règle numéro un, ne fais pas attention à Elisa, ne te préoccupe pas de ce qu'elle peut dire même si pas tous les jours évident. Elle adore chercher la misère, ça lui apporterait trop de satisfaction que tu t'énerve. Deuxième règle, montre que tu es sûr de toi et que tu as de l'assurance ! Et troisième règle, le patron ne t'en soucis pas : obéis à ses ordres mais à part ça tu fais ton indifférente, montre que tu es quelqu'un de libre. Voilà, mais ne t'inquiète pas on sera toujours avec toi, tu n'es pas seule. » dit Molly

Marina les serra toutes les trois dans ses bras. Elle était soulagée d'avoir de telles amies qui la comprenaient. La petite troupe descendit les escaliers qui donnaient directement sur le salon, Elisa était encore là. Mais Marina ne prenait pas attention et se rendit dans la cuisine avec ses copines afin qu'elles puissent manger quelque chose. Rien que pour embêter Elisa, elles passèrent leur temps à rigoler des blagues de Soraya, ce qui énerva la petite pimbêche du salon qui rappliqua aussitôt.

-« Vous n'avez pas fini de rire comme des baleines, je n'entends plus la télé. »

-« En même temps, c'est la chaîne défilé de mode. Y a rien à entendre dans ce genre de programme. Il ne faut pas de cerveau pour comprendre ça. » dit Soraya

-« Répète un peu ?! »

-« On peut pas dire que tu es futée ma fifille. » dit Cécile

-« Pourtant c'est pas moi la blonde de la pièce, n'est-ce pas Marina ? »

-« Laisse la tranquille, elle ne t'a rien fait. » dit Molly

-« Oh tu prends sa défense ? Elle ne sait pas se défendre toute seule la muette ? »

-« Laisse nous tranquille, nous n'avons pas besoin de parasite dans ton genre. » dit Molly

-« Je suis peut-être un parasite mais ce n'est pas moi qui ne sait pas avoir d'enfant. »

Aie ! La chose à ne pas dire à Molly, celle-ci se leva et fout une claque à Elisa. Cette dernière répliqua à son tour et une bagarre commença. Molly reçu un mauvais coup à la tête et tomba par terre. Marina ne supportant plus cette situation, prit la défense de sa 'nouvelle mère' et se jeta sur Elisa. Celle-ci choppa un verre et le balança vers la jeune fille, à son tour elle prit une assiette. Le jeu du lancer des ustensiles de cuisine pouvait commencer. Entendant tout ce carnage venant de la cuisine, le Joker qui se trouvait sur la terrasse, accouru.

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » cria t-il

Évidement, il ne put éviter la soupière qui était destiné à Marina. Cette dernière su l'éviter de justesse. Voyant le Joker, la soupière sur la tête et assis par terre, Elisa arrêta le combat et accouru auprès de son chéri et retira l'ustensile. En dessous se trouvait un Joker enragé.

-« QUI A COMMENCE ?! »

-« C'est pas moi ! » dit Elisa

-« Menteuse ! Patron, elle ment ! Elle a commencé à venir nous emmerder ! » dit Soraya

-« Elle n'arrêtait pas de rigoler et je n'entendais rien de la télé ! Et après elles ont dit que je n'avais pas de cervelle, du coup j'ai répliqué ! »

-« Elles n'ont pas tord ! »

-« De quoi ?! »

-« Si leur voix te gênait autant tu n'avais qu'à mettre le casque, c'est là pour ça ! Mais non il a fallut que tu fasse chier ton monde comme d'habitude. Alors ne t'étonne pas que cela tourne à la bagarre. De toute façon il me semble que tu devais aller voir ton patron non ? Alors file ! Et au faite, pour cette histoire de t'installer ici, c'est non compris ? »

Elisa ne répondit pas et tourna les talons. Le Joker se rendit auprès de Molly, qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits, et pris son gsm.

-« Dick, rapplique en vitesse à la cuisine, ta femme à besoin d'aide. »

Dick arriva aussitôt, il n'était pas loin et transporta sa femme jusque dans leur chambre. Avant de partir pour de bon, Elisa jeta un dernier coup d'œil par le hublot de la porte de cuisine. Elle vit le Joker entrain d'apporter la trousse de secours à Marina afin de soigner sa blessure au menton. Le regard de Marina envers le Joker en disait long. Elisa repartit aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit le psychopathe rappliquer. Pour elle, c'était très claire, elle en pinçait pour le Joker.

-« Si tu veux la guerre, petite blondasse, tu l'auras ! Jamais tu n'auras mon Joky ! »


	9. Chapter 9

Elisa pris sa voiture et partit, maudissant Marina tout le long du chemin. Entre temps au QG, la petite sirène se soigna. Mais quel produit utiliser ? Son menton saignait encore, elle pris un mouchoir afin de frotter le sang qui coulait. Le Joker entra dans la cuisine afin de reprendre la trousse pour Molly. Il soupira constatant que Marina ne savait pas se soigner. Il la voyait entrain d'ouvrir les flacons d'éther et de mercurochrome. Elle trempa son doigt dans l'un des deux produits et voulut le porter à sa bouche. Le Joker intervint à temps afin de l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

-« Tu veux te tuer toi ? J'vais te montrer ! Pppff pire qu'une gamine. » dit-il en prenant un morceau d'ouate.

Il y versa un peu d'éther et le plaça sur le menton de la jeune femme. Ne sachant parler, ni crier, Marina ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, laissant couler des larmes de douleurs.

« AAAIIEEEE ! CA PIQUE ! » pensa t-elle

-« Voilà ! C'est fait, c'était pas si terrible. »

« Nan ça fait juste guili-guili tiens ! Si seulement j'avais une écaille. » se disait-elle

Le Joker repartit aussitôt avec la boite de secours, afin de l'apporter à Molly. Marina partit s'installer sur un transat qui se trouvait sur l'immense terrasse du vieux château, qui donnait sur le jardin. Rien que de l'herbe et au bout une gigantesque foret qui se dressait. De l'autre coté du château, il y avait une véranda avec une piscine. Certains se mettaient déjà au travaille afin de la nettoyer et d'y mettre l'eau pour les prochains jours. Marina vérifiait si sa blessure saignait toujours. Elle regardait les autres membres du gang entrain de faire une partie de foot.

« Quel drôle de sport. » se disait-elle

C'était reposant de sentir une légère brise fraîche sur sa peau douce. Mais son repos ne fut que de courte durée. Le Joker s'installa à la table de jardin et lui ordonna de le rejoindre.

-« Ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, je ne veux plus jamais le revoir, tu m'entends ? JAMAIS ! Je sais que tu voulais défendre Molly, mais fais abstraction de ce que Elisa peut dire. Elle est un de mes meilleurs éléments pour régler certaines affaires et je n'ai pas envie de m'en séparer, il est dur de trouver de bon personnel de nos jours. Même si je dois avouer qu'elle est chiante et envahissante. Donc, plus de prises de becs, plus de disputes et plus de bagarres, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Marina lui tendit la main en guise d'accord, chose qui était très professionnel. Le Joker apprécia. Marina, à travers ses signes, lui demanda si elle ne peut pas être un élément important elle aussi dans le gang. Elle voulait montrer qu'elle pouvait être utile.

-« Toi ? Te battre à nos côtés ? Ah Ah Ah, elle est bien bonne celle là, tu sais même pas te défendre comme il le faut, et la blessure à ton menton en est la preuve. Peut-être qu'en cuisine tu pourrais nous être utile, mais hors de question que tu utilise une quelconque armes, tu pourrais blesser n'importe qui et toi même y compris. »

Marina fut frustrée de ce que le Joker avait dit. Elle ? Ne pas savoir se battre avec une arme ? Alors qu'elle est championne d'escrime aquatique à Atlantis. Elle bouda et s'en alla à toute vitesse, ce qui amusa le psychopathe. Il savait que Marina allait sûrement lui montrer ce qu'elle savait faire. Il était loin de s'imaginer qu'elle savait magner le sabre. Il la suivit, jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Elle était immense cette salle, engins de sport, des armes accrochées aux murs, miroirs installés quand Soraya et Cécile font de la danse. Marina scruta des yeux toutes les armes et tomba sur celles qu'elle savait magner. Épées et autres sabres. Évidement à Atlantis, les épées n'étaient pas vraiment de la même qualités et de la même forme, mais le principe était le même. Elle en choisit un, un sabre noir orné de ruban rouge. Le Joker était accoudé à la porte d'entrée. Il avait réussi à pousser Marina à montrer de quoi elle était capable, après tout une nouvelle recrue doit savoir se défendre comme les autres. La petite sirène caressa amoureusement le sabre et le retira de son étuis. La lame était fine et pure.

-« Tu as fait un bon choix, il a l'air de te correspondre. » dit le Joker

A son tour il prit un sabre, son sabre. Un noir orné d'un ruban mauve et vert.

-« Vas-y montre moi ce que tu sais faire ! » dit-il en retirant le sabre de son étuis.

Marina accepta le défi avec joie. Tous les deux se placèrent au centre de la salle, le combat pouvait commencer. Ils s'avancèrent doucement afin que les extrémités de leurs armes se touchèrent. Marina n'avait jamais gardé un visage aussi sérieux. Le Joker fut le premier à attaquer, Marina l'esquiva en un rien de temps. C'était vraiment trop facile, un vrai jeu d'enfant. Le Joker n'en tenait pas compte. Il continua à foncer sur la jeune fille, toujours dans les règles du combat de sabre de samouraï, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il la toucha.

« Ggrrrmmbblll coup de bol ! » pensa t-il

« Il ne m'aura jamais, mais c'est tellement amusant. » pensa la petite sirène

Cette fois ci, c'est à son tour d'attaquer. Elle n'y va pas de mains mortes ! Elle enchaîna plusieurs styles d'attaques, que le Joker fut touché. Ses boutons du gilet vert furent coupés. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Marina le moucha à chaque fois. Le psychopathe commençait sérieusement à s'énerver, il était entrain de se faire battre par une fille. Malgré l'épuisement, il donna tout ce qu'il pouvait à son dernier coup. Il réussi à toucher Marina à l'épaule qui saigna légèrement. Heureusement, elle sut en tirer avantage de sa position. En un éclaire elle se retourna, donna un coup de pied au postérieur du Joker afin de le mettre à terre, réussi à lui subtiliser son sabre et les plaça au dessus de sa tête. Le clown n'en revenait pas. Marina le regardait de haut avec ses grands yeux bleus. Puis elle se retira en laissant tomber les armes et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Le Joker n'accepta pas et se releva tout seul. Il profita de la distraction de Marina afin de ramasser son sabre et l'attaqua de nouveau alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Cette dernière savait que le Joker n'allait pas en rester là, elle commençait à le connaître, il détestait perdre. Juste au moment ou elle se retourna, elle vit la lame s'approcher de sa tête. Son réflexe fut de placer ses mains jointes et l'arrêta dans son élan. Le Joker n'en revenait pas de cet exploit, comment c'était possible ? Il abandonna le combat et félicita Marina de s'être bien battu.

-« J'efface ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu peux nous être utile. Je vais réfléchir à tout ça, encore bravo pour cette démonstration. »

Marina lui sourit, ils se serrèrent la main, le combat était finit. Enfin elle avait pu montrer ce qu'elle valait. Aussitôt, elle se rendit dans la chambre de Molly afin de tout lui raconter. Sa 'nouvelle maman' allait déjà mieux, en effet il suffisait de voir le nombres de coupes de glaces vides sur sa table de nuit. La petite sirène raconta à ses amies son combat avec le Joker. Même elles n'en revenaient pas qu'elle savait aussi bien se battre.


	10. Chapter 10

Cinq jours après cette brillante démonstration, l'heure était venu pour le Joker et sa bande d'aller chercher l'argent chez Thorne. Le Joker en avait besoin pour se procurer des armes, des munitions. Mais à part ça, l'argent ne l'intéressait pas. La situation entre lui et Marina n'avait pas évoluée. Mais heureusement pour la sirène, Elisa n'avait plus remis les pieds au QG. Marina les accompagna elle aussi, mais resta dans la camionnette. Elle portait un jeans très moulant, un pull à col roulé noir avec une veste en cuir noire. Elle avait aussi le fameux sabre rouge et noir que le Joker lui avait offert, et le plaça sur son dos grâce à la lanière. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Thorne, ils furent accueillis avec distinctions. Mais le Joker trouvait ça louche, le mafieux avait sûrement préparé un mauvais coup. Après avoir reçu la mallette qui contenait l'argent, ils furent empêchés de sortir. Le truand avait réussi à convaincre la mafia russe de le rejoindre à ses côtés. Et pour cause, si ils arrivaient à descendre le Joker, ils emporteraient la mallette avec le magot mais aussi dix kilos de cocaïne offert gracieusement par le mafieux.

-« Et bien dis donc, je ne savais pas que je valais autant ! » dit le Joker tout souriant

Pendant ce temps, dans la camionnette, Marina avait comme un pressentiment. Quelque chose lui disait que ça ne tournait pas rond et décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. Elle se fonda dans le paysage avec discrétion afin d'éviter le garde. Elle se trouva près d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur un couloir. Elle y entra et suivit les voix. Elle arriva près d'une porte, qu'elle entre ouvrit de quelque centimètre. Là, elle vit le Joker et ses compagnons être menacés par la mafia. Les armes étaient braqués sur eux. Thorne tournait le dos à Marina, ce qui lui donna une opportunité pour attaquer.

-« Et si on renégociait ? » demanda Thorne

-« Tu rêve gros lard ! » dit Shark

Tout le monde était à cran, le moindre petit geste brusque aurait mis le feu aux poudres. Marina s'accroupit et avança à pas de loup. Elle arriva à la hauteur de Thorne et retira le sabre de son étuis.

-« C'est ta dernière chance, le clown ! Sinon je me ferais une joie de te voir mourir toi et tes pathétiques hommes de mains. »

Soudain, le mafieux sentit quelque chose de froid au niveau du cou. Son regard s'abaissa et il constata que c'était une lame très aiguisée. Marina montra sa petite tête par dessus l'épaule de Thorne et regarda ses amis.

-« Ah, c'est vrai ! Je ne vous ais pas présenté ma dernière petite recrue, elle s'appelle Marina et croyez moi, elle n'hésitera pas à vous descendre si vos copains ne lâchent pas leurs armes. »

Marina insistait de plus en plus sur le cou de Thorne, ce dernier sentit la lame qui commençait à lui rentrer dans la gorge. Il ordonna aux russes de baisser leur garde. Le Joker sortit son revolver ainsi que ses acolytes et les menaça à son tour.

-« Prenez la mallette et on y va, Marina fait ce que tu veux de lui, il est à toi ! » dit le Joker

Tous sortirent, Marina et Thorne en premier qui lui servait de bouclier. Le Joker ferma la porte du bureau à clé et tous se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Marina balança Thorne par terre. Le Joker était amusé par la situation et s'accroupit, la jeune femme se tenant debout à ses côtés.

-« Pas de chance vieille branche, tu m'aura la prochaine fois, enfin qui sait…peut-être. » dit-il en se retournant, repérant un conduit de gaz de la maison.

Il se leva afin d'aller d'ouvrir ce conduit, ce qui donna la chance à Thorne de sortir en deux secondes sont revolver pour le descendre. Mais Marina veillait au grain, elle avait l'œil ! Le mafieux n'eut pas le temps de tirer qu'il reçu le sabre en plein cœur. Mourant dans un cris atroce, le Joker se retourna et vit Marina debout, le sabre planté dans le corps du mafieux et se vidant de son sang. Le clown remarqua qu'il avait une arme en main, il comprit que ce dernier voulait le flinguer. Il desserra le conduit de gaz et se rendit auprès de la jeune femme.

-« Il est temps d'y aller ! »

Les deux compères sortirent à toute vitesse. Une fois dehors, le Joker tira en direction de la fuite de gaz et une explosion se fit entendre dans tout Gotham City. Thorne et la mafia russe avaient volé en éclat. Dans la camionnette, assise à l'arrière avec le Joker et Molly, Marina essuyait tranquillement le sang qui se trouvait sur son arme avec un mouchoir. Puis elle se cala dans le fond du siège et regarda par la fenêtre. Molly lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule, elle voyait bien que c'était la première fois que la jeune femme tuait quelqu'un. Le Joker était très content d'elle. Arrivés dans le garage, Marina ne monta pas se coucher et partit faire un tour près du lac, c'était une source apaisante. Molly voulut la rejoindre mais le Joker l'en empêcha. C'était lui qui se rendit auprès de sa nouvelle recrue, au pied du même arbre de la fois dernière. Elle regardait devant elle, ses yeux ne bougeaient pas comme si elle était hypnotisée. Elle était entrain de faire le point sur ce qu'elle avait fait ce soir. Elle avait une sensation bizarre.

-« Ça va Marina ? » demanda le Joker

Elle se retourna et lui fit signe que oui.

-« Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne parle pas que tu sais facilement me mentir. Je le vois bien que ça ne va pas. C'est la première fois que tu tue quelqu'un non ? »

Marina lui donna raison, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle tuait quelqu'un.

-« Ça me rappel ma première fois, évidement j'étais déjà dérangé à l'époque à cause de…ça. » dit-il en montrant ses cicatrices

-« Ma première victime était un homme banale, carrière minable et vie minable. C'était mon épreuve pour entrer dans le gang, j'avais 14 ans. Au départ tu t'y prend mal pour tuer, mais une fois que c'est fait tu te sens le plus fort, tu as le pouvoir sur les autres. Tu décide de sa vie ou de sa mort. Et ça c'est le plus grand de tous les pouvoirs, c'est vraiment grandiose, rien ne peut te toucher pas même de la pitié. Mais après on s'habitue, tellement habitué que pour finir j'ai tué toutes les personne de mon gang. Mais toi, tu n'es pas comme nous, tu es seine d'esprit…pour l'instant. »

Marina ne fut que légèrement choquée par cette révélation, elle commençait à être habituée au comportement du Joker. Ce dernier regardait le ciel, apparemment il ne voulait pas aller se coucher tout de suite.

-« Je crois que je vais faire un tour à moto. » dit-il en se relevant

Marina fit de même et rentra avec lui. Ils passèrent par le garage, le Joker prépara sa veste, son écharpe et ses lunettes noires. Pendant ce temps, Marina regardait la belle bécane et l'effleurait des doigts, ce moyen de locomotion lui était étranger. Mais rien qu'à voir ses yeux, elle appréciait cet engin.

-« T'en as jamais fait ? » demanda le Joker

« Ben non ! » se disait-elle

-« Tu veux faire un tour ? »

« Oh oooouiiiiiiii ! » pensa t-elle

Rien qu'à voir le sourire sur son visage, le Joker lui donna un casque. Évidement elle avait du mal à le mettre, mais le Joker lui donna un coup de main. Il lui fit signe de s'installer sur le cul de la moto. Il la mit en marche et le moteur ronronna en moins d'une secondes. Marina sursauta, elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel bruit. Le Joker s'installa aux commandes, mis ses lunettes et l'écharpe autour de sa bouche. Il prit les bras de Marina et les plaça autour de sa taille. La petite sirène était aux anges de faire ce tour de moto. Pour la première fois, elle avait une lueur d'espoir de le conquérir. Tout le long du trajet, elle s'accrochait fermement au psychopathe et éprouva des sensations de liberté. Le Joker passait à une vitesse folle, qu'il fut à peine remarqué par les automobilistes. Il s'éloigna de la ville et emprunta un chemin plus boisé. Le Joker l'emmena en haut d'une colline. Tout là haut on pouvait voir la ville de Gotham City entièrement illuminée. C'était un lieu ou le Joker adorait y aller, de là haut il pouvait contempler la ville, sa ville.


	11. Chapter 11

Marina en avait le souffle coupé, toutes ces lumières c'étaient vraiment hypnotisant, comme pour un papillon. Elle retira le casque et partit s'asseoir sur le seul banc qui se trouvait en haut de cette colline. Elle fut rejointe par le Joker qui plaça ses lunettes sur la tête et abaissa son écharpe.

-« Et voilà, c'est ma ville. J'adore venir ici et la contempler. Tout ça m'appartiendra, cette ville mérite une criminalité de première ordre et je vais la lui offrir, ce n'est qu'une question de jours. Qu'est ce que tu en pense ? Tu l'aime ? »

Marina ne put s'empêcher de répondre que oui, elle trouvait tout cela magnifique. Dans son royaume, la lumière était assez faible. Mais ici, wouah quel spectacle ! Le Joker s'alluma une clope, la petite sirène fronça les sourcils en sentant l'odeur du tabac.

« Beerrkk ça pue ce truc ! » pensa t-elle

-« Vu ta tête, tu supporte pas la cigarette. » constata le Joker

Ce dernier se leva et parti la fumer plus loin, il était au bord de la colline et contempla avec délectation sa ville chérie. C'était vraiment un moment reposant pour les deux jeunes gens. Chacun avaient ses propres pensées. Le Joker avait ses rêves de conquérir la ville entière et devenir le seul maître, tandis que Marina se voyait entrain de l'embrasser au bord de la colline. Le voyant loin d'elle, elle partit le rejoindre. Elle avait le cœur qui battait très fort, car elle allait enfin se lancer dans son nouvel apprentissage. Le Joker remarqua sa présence et se retourna vers elle. Cette dernière se retourna aussi et commença à pincer ses lèvres.

-« Gé…niale…ta…ville. » dit-elle

Le Joker pensait qu'il avait halluciné ou bien rêvé et en lâcha sa cigarette.

-« Marina, mais…mais tu parle ! Ou bien est-ce que je deviens fou encore une fois ? »

-« Géniale…ta…ville. »

-« Oh putain ! Ça alors mais comment…tu…comment ça… »

-« J'ai…appris…j'apprends vite…non ? »

-« J'veux bien le croire mais en quoi ? En une semaine tu as su de nouveau marcher, entendre et parler ! »

-« Et lire aussi. »

-« J'y crois pas, tu savais parler avant avoue le ! »

-« Non, je le jure. J'ai tout appris toute seule et avec votre aide sans que vous vous en apercevez. »

-« Alors là j'en reviens pas ! Mais alors tu va pouvoir me dire d'où tu viens ! Raconte moi tout ! » dit-il tout enthousiaste

-« Je viens d'un pays qui…qui se trouve très loin, très très loin de Gotham City. Il y fait plutôt froid et humide surtout ! »

-« J'ai trouvé ! Vu ta grandeur et tes cheveux blonds comme ça tu viens sûrement de Suède ! »

-« Non je ne viens pas de là. »

-« Mais alors d'où ? » demanda le Joker impatient

-« Je…je ne peux pas le dire, je suis tenue par le secret de mon pays. »

-« Allez, dis moi juste comment il s' appel. »

-« Non, je ne peux pas ! J'ai donné ma parole, j'en ai même fait le serment. »

Le Joker laissa tomber, il comprenait que Marina ne pouvait rien dire vu qu'elle avait donné sa parole. Marina lui remontait dans son estime, quelqu'un qui donne sa parole et qui la respecte il trouve ça admirable, étant lui même un homme de parole.

-« Bon si tu ne peux rien me dire sur ton pays c'est peut-être que tu es en danger ? Tu es poursuivie par quelqu'un ? Car vu l'état dans lequel on t'a trouvé cela ne m'étonnerait pas. »

-« On doit sûrement me chercher à l'heure qu'il est, mon père probablement. »

-« Ton père ? »

-« Je me suis disputée avec lui, on a eu une fâcheuse discussion. Je lui répétait sans cesse que je voulais prendre le large mais il m'en a toujours empêché. Du coup il est tellement devenu en colère que j'ai été chassée de l'endroit d'où je viens. J'ai beaucoup voyagé et finalement j'ai atterri ici à Gotham City. »

-« Sans vêtement ! »

-« J'ai du les enlever mes affaires sinon je n'aurai pas su entrer dans ce pays. »

-« Je ne sais pas qui t'a dit qu'il fallait ôter ses vêtements afin de rentrer à Gotham mais il t'a bien eu ! Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu ne savais plus marcher, ni parler tu as sûrement eu un choc psychologique truc bidule machin chose…j'aime ça ! »

Marina rigola discrètement, évidemment elle se comprenait en parlant de son aventure alors que le Joker non, ce qui la soulagea car il ne chercha pas plus loin pour connaître ses origines.

-« Bon il est temps de rentrer. Tu sais quoi ? Je suis ravi d'entendre enfin ta voix, se sera plus simple pour se comprendre. J'vois déjà la tête des gars au QG hihihi » dit-il en souriant

-« Oui, ils vont être surpris. »

Tous les deux s'apprêtèrent pour embarquer sur la moto. Le Joker démarra avec un léger weeling. Marina se sera encore plus au psychopathe. Elle soupira d'aise, elle était au paradis. Au repère tout était calme, le silence absolu. Marina se rendit dans sa chambre, le Joker la suivit mais resta sur le bas de la porte.

-« Vous n'entrez pas ? »

-« Non, je voulais juste te raccompagner et te souhaiter une bonne nuit. »

-« Et c'est tout ? »

-« Euuhh j' voulais qu'on parle de quelque chose. »

-« De quoi ? »

-« Qui t'a appris à aussi bien te battre ? »

Marina le fit entrer et ferma la porte. Elle parti s'asseoir près de sa coiffeuse et raconta comment elle savait se battre telle une pro, tout en brossant ses cheveux blonds.

-« C'est mon cousin Bill qui m'a donné le goût de me battre avec des sabres. D'ailleurs c'était lui mon entraîneur. J'ai participé à plusieurs tournois et je finissais première à chaque fois. »

-« Je n'en doute pas, vu comment tu m'as battu. »

-« Je ne veux pas vous contredire en vous disant ça mais on peut pas dire que vous soyez brillant, il vous faudrait beaucoup d'entraînement. C'est comme ça que j'ai progressé. »

Le Joker se leva et alla auprès de Marina, le regard étrange on ne savait pas à quoi il pensait à cet instant. Marina ravala sa salive, elle avait peur d'avoir vexé le psychopathe.

-« T'as pas peur de me dire ce genre de chose ! »

-« En même temps c'est la vérité, je ne vais pas mentir sur votre façon de vous battre au sabre, se serait pas juste envers vous. »

-« Tu sais…j'apprécie quand les gens sont francs avec moi, ce qui est très rare voir même jamais. Et toi, une parfaite inconnue, qui n'a pas froid aux yeux de me dire la vérité ! J't' aime bien petite ! » dit-il en donnant une tape amicale sur sa petite tête blonde

Marina sentit ses joues se teintées de rouge.

-« J'te fais rougir ? »

-« Ben c'est rare quand vous faites des compliments vous aussi. »

-« Pas faux. » sourit-il

La conversation dévia sur d'autres sujets, le Joker lui raconta ses anciens braquages, ses anecdotes mais jamais de son passé, chose que Marina ne lui demanda pas vu qu'elle en connaissait un bout sur lui. Après avoir parlé pendant plus d'une heure, le Joker retourna dans sa chambre. Il entra en lâchant un petit rictus et alluma. Sur son lit, Elisa était endormie. En effet, elle l'attendait depuis un moment afin de passer une nuit torride avec son chéri de psychopathe. Le Joker se déshabilla et poussa Elisa sur le côté qui prenait toute la place. Il s'allongea sur son dos et passa ses mains derrière la tête. Il repensait à cette soirée : l'explosion chez Thorne, sa balade en moto et surtout le fait d'avoir enfin entendu la voix de Marina. Elle résonnait encore dans sa tête.


	12. Chapter 12

Le Joker avait du mal à s'endormir. Après avoir gigoté pendant des heures, il se rendit sur son pc. La lumière de l'ordinateur pénétrant la chambre sombre, ainsi que le claquement des touches du clavier, réveilla Elisa.

-« Tu es enfin rentré ? » demanda t-elle

-« Non tu vois bien que je suis encore dehors ! »

-« Tu m'en veux encore ? » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui

-« Pfff laisse moi tranquille veux-tu ? Et non je ne t'en veux plus. D'ailleurs il va falloir que je te parle de mon autre projet, j'ai un travaille pour toi. »

-« D'accord…qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

-« Des recherches. »

Elisa regardait ce que je le Joker tapait sur le moteur de recherche : Marina, championne, escrime.

-« Tu fais des recherches sur elle ? »

-« Oui. Tu ne devineras jamais quoi…elle parle ! »

-« Hein ? Mais je croyais qu'elle était muette ? »

-« Moi aussi, mais elle a retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Apparemment elle est d'origine étrangère et en arrivant à Gotham, elle a dut avoir un choc psychologique machin truc après avoir été chassé de chez elle. »

-« Ah bon ? »

-« Son père l'a foutu dehors. »

-« Et bien dis donc, t'en sais des choses sur elle. »

-« Au moins je sais à qui j'ai à faire. »

-« Alors ? Tu trouve quelque chose ? »

-« Rien. C'est bizarre tout de même. Une championne d'escrime comme ça, c'est au moins mis sur internet. A moins que son pays ne soit gouverné par un dictateur, un pays dont aucune infirmation ne peut sortir. »

-« Elle ne t'a pas dit le nom de son pays ? »

-« Non, elle a prêté serment et ne peut rien révéler. »

-« Et tu la crois ? Qui te dis qu'elle ne te ment pas ? »

-« Elle ne ment pas, elle est comme moi, c'est quelqu'un qui tient parole. Bon, il est temps que je t'explique ton prochain travail. » dit le Joker en mettant le pc en veille

-« Oui, bien que je sens que ça va encore parler de sexe. » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils

-« Qu'est ce qui te dérange là dedans ? J'te signale que tu es douée pour ce genre de chose, manipuler les hommes voilà ce que tu sais faire de mieux. A part moi bien sur. »

-« Et ça ne te fais rien que je me fasse sauter à gauche, à droite ?! »

-« Arrête, ne fais pas ta sainte ni-touche. Même sans être en mission, tu te fais sauter à ton boulot de gogo danseuse par n'importe quel crétin. »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Tu crois tout de même pas que tu es sans surveillance ? »

-« Bon d'accord, j'avoue, c'est juste pour avoir plus de frics lorsque je ne sais pas boucler les fins de moi. »

-« Oh pauvre petite va ! » se moqua le Joker

-« Je croyais que tu…enfin…que tu éprouvais un petit quelque chose pour moi ? »

-« Lorsque je te dis que tu m'appartiens, c'est uniquement professionnel. Le reste j'en ai strictement rien à foutre. Tu peux aller ou tu veux et voir qui tu veux. On est pas ensemble.»

-« Alors pourquoi tu m'a fais surveiller ? Et pourquoi tu as commencé à coucher avec moi ? »

-« Afin que mon meilleur élément ne m'échappe pas, et j' te voyais tout le temps revenir vers moi, alors j'en ai profité. Puis l'habitude à pris la place. Maintenant si tu as des sentiments, désolé moi j'en ai pas, je ne sais pas aimer. Disons que tu es juste mon…passe temps. »

Elisa sentit sa gorge se nouer, elle s'en alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain afin de pleurer en cachette. Pourtant elle était sur que le Joker éprouvait des sentiments envers elle, sans même lui avoir dit un je t'aime. Mais depuis l'arrivée de Marina, elle l'avait trouvé changé. Ses manières avaient changé. Peut-être en avait-il marre ? Qu'il voulait essayer quelque chose avec Marina. Ce nom, Elisa le maudissait. Elle en voulait beaucoup moins au Joker. C'était un homme comme tout les autres avec des faiblesses. Elle s'habilla et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Elle prit ses affaires et les rangea dans un sac.

-« Tu compte aller ou comme ça ? »

-« Tu le vois bien, je m'en vais. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici ! »

-« Et pour la mission ? »

-« T'a qu'a demander à ta précieuse petite blondasse de le faire à ma place ! » dit-elle en s'avançant comme une furie pour sortir de la chambre

Le Joker l'attrapa par le bras et lui serra le poignet.

-« Jamais je ne me servirai d'elle et je te préviens t'as pas intérêt à lui faire de mal. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a fait pour tu réagisse ainsi mais ne la touche pas. »

-« Mais t'es aveugle, t'es vraiment con des fois ! »

Le Joker ne supporta pas cet insulte et gifla Elisa, qui plaça une main sur sa joue meurtrie.

-« Ne m'insulte plus jamais comme tu l'as fait ! »

-« Ça risque pas d'arriver, plus jamais je ne travaillerai pour toi. »

-« C'est ça, j' te donne même pas une semaine pour que tu revienne ici en me suppliant de te reprendre. »

-« C'est ce que l'on verra ! » dit-elle en sortant

Dans sa chambre, Marina avait entendu le vacarme et avait reconnu la voix d'Elisa. Elle ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête. La sirène croisa son regard, un regard noir comme son âme.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu cache, pourquoi tu ne veux rien dire là d'où tu viens, mais je le saurai, je découvrirai ton secret Marina ! » pensa Elisa

Elle sortit du château et démarra comme une folle au volant de sa voiture. Marina avait compris qu'ils s'étaient disputés et alla frapper à la porte de son patron. Celui-ci, encore énervé, lui ouvrit.

-« Ah c'est toi ! »

-« Ça va patron ? J'ai entendu du bruit, je me suis inquiétée, tout va bien ? »

-« Oui ça va, c'est juste que Elisa et moi avons eut une discussion, je lui ais dit ma façon de penser et ça ne lui a pas plut. Justement, ça tombe bien que tu sois là, entre. »

Marina entra dans la chambre, qu'allait-il encore lui demander ?

-« J'ai voulut faire des recherches sur toi, sur Internet mais aucune information sur une sois disant championne d'escrime. »

-« Internet ? »

-« Oui Internet »

-« C'est quoi ? »

-« Nan ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais ce que c'est ? »

-« Non je connais pas. »

Le Joker lui montra l'ordinateur, Internet et tout le reste. Mais cela ne disait rien à la jeune femme.

-« Tu n'as jamais vu un ordinateur de ta vie ? »

-« A vrai dire, dans mon pays personne n'en a. »

-« Comment vous-faites pour vous tenir au courant de ce qui se passe ? »

-« On a le crieur de nouvelles. C'est quelqu'un qui a une espèce de corne et qui crie dedans pour nous annoncer les nouvelles du jour. »

-« Mais c'est archaïque votre truc ! »

-« On fait avec. »

-« J'comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi je n'ai rien trouvé sur toi. Ne crois pas que je pense que tu ment, c'est juste que je suis…curieux. »

-« Y a pas de soucis. Bon je vais me recoucher, bonne nuit. » dit-elle en faisant un beau sourire

-« Bonne nuit Marina. »

Cette dernière ferma la porte. De là jusqu'à sa chambre, Marina faisait des bons avec des grands sourires et levant les bras vers le plafond. Dans son lit, elle avait du mal à s'en dormir. Elisa était enfin sortit de leur vie. Mais pour combien de temps ?


	13. Chapter 13

Si le Joker avait vraiment parié, il aurait perdu. Voilà une semaine qu'Elisa était partie et n'était jamais revenue. Il n'avait pas cherché à la contacter, à vrai dire l'ambiance au QG était bien plus agréable lorsqu'elle n'était pas là. Pendant cette semaine là, le Joker avait demandé à Marina de lui apprendre de meilleurs techniques de combats au sabre. Chose que tout le monde ne comprenait rien, le Joker demander de l'aide ? Lorsque Marina et lui faisaient leurs entraînements, tout le monde arrêtaient leurs occupations et les regardaient s'entraîner. Cécile et Soraya chuchotèrent à voix basses afin que personne n'entendent ce qu'elles allaient dire.

-« Tu crois que le patron à craqué sur elle ? » demanda Cécile

-« Non je ne pense pas, enfin du moins pas encore, franchement si il ne tombe pas amoureux d'elle, c'est qu'il doit être homo ! » plaisanta Soraya

-« Un homo refoulé alors ! Parce que avec tout ce qu'il a fait avec Elisa hum ! »

-« En tout cas ils se sont quand même fameusement rapproché, ça fait un baille qu'il ne l'a plus menacé avec son couteau. »

-« Elle se rend utile, elle a un bon potentiel. »

-« Tu l'a dit ! Tu te rend compte ? Maintenant elle sait tout faire ! Marcher, comprendre notre langue, lire, parler et hier elle nous a montré qu'elle savait écrire. »

-« Oui elle est épatante, d'une nature très calme et délicate avec ça. »

-« AAIIEEUU MARINA FAIT GAFFE ! C'EST UN COMBAT AMICALE ! » cria le Joker

-« Désolée, j'ai pas voulu vous blesser, j'ai visé un peu trop loin. » dit Marina

-« Va y avoir un tué un de ces quatre hi hi, au faite on mange quoi ce soir ? » demanda Soraya

-« Je sais pas, c'est Molly qui s'en charge ! »

-« PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! » hurla Molly en entrant dans la salle

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ma chérie ? » accourra Dick

-« Il y a que j'ai voulu aller me baigner dans notre nouvelle piscine…»

-« Ah ! Euh…j'ai pas trouvé d'autre endroit pour les mettre ! » dit Dick

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda le Joker

-« Y a que Dick a été mettre les homards de ce soir dans la piscine ! »

-« Mais…mais…ou veux-tu que je les mette ? Y a pas d'aquarium, j'ai trouvé que la piscine était le meilleur endroit pour les mettre. »

-« Résultat, mon orteil en sang ! » déclara Molly en lui montrant son pied

-« Au moins j'ai eu la réponse à ma question. Des homards, pauvres petites bêtes. » dit Soraya

-« T'inquiète, quand tu l'auras dans ton assiette tu diras autre chose ! » dit Cécile

-« Des homards ? » demanda Marina, se mêlant à la conversation

-« Pour la énième fois, oui ! » dit Molly

-« Mon plat préféré, je salive déjà ! »

-« Y a pas que quand tu pense aux homards que tu salive hein Marina ? » dit Soraya, en faisant allusion au Joker.

Soraya aimait bien la taquiner, en faisant des allusions de l'attirance de la jeune femme envers le Joker, alors que ce dernier se trouvait là. La petite sirène devenait rouge écrevisse.  
Le restant de la journée, les filles préparèrent le souper. C'était très long et il valait mieux s'y préparer à l'avance. Après deux heures de préparations, Molly dit aux autres qu'elles pouvaient disposer.

-« Arf on m'y reprendra de faire à bouffer pour vingt personnes ! » dit Cécile

-« Et attend le soir, lorsqu'il faudra cuire les crustacés. » dit Soraya

-« Cuir ? On ne les mange pas cru ? » demanda Marina

-« Tu les mange cru toi ? »

-« On les assommes et après on les mange. » dit la sirène

-« Berk, tu verras c'est meilleur quand c'est cuit ! »

-« J'aime goûter aux nouvelles choses. » dit Marina

-« Au faite avec le patron, ça avance ? » demanda Soraya

-« Comme t'es curieuse ! » dit Marina

-« Roohh allez dis le nous. »

-« Ça n'a pas évolué, on s'entend mieux mais bon…il a une carapace anti-sentiments ! »

-« Oui ça va pas être facile. » dit Cécile

-« De toute façon je ne fais plus rien pour le provoquer, si il vient vers moi tant mieux, si pas…tant pis. »

-« Et c'est quoi cette mini jupe alors ? » demanda Soraya

-« Ben il fait bon non ? » ricana Marina

-« Ouai super chaud ! On est en période caniculaire…avec 20 degré ! » ricana Soraya

Les filles rigolèrent comme des sottes. Le Joker revenait de son fournisseur d'armes, et se mêla à leur délire.

-« Je vois qu'on se marre sans moi ici ! »

-« Des trucs de filles patron. » dit Cécile

-« Mouai…Marina vient avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Marina le suivit jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué.

-« A mon avis il va lui apprendre à tirer avec un pistolet. »

-« Je suis sûr que Marina voudrait utiliser le pistolet du patron oui ! » dit Soraya en faisant une allusion perverse.

-« Mais t'es insortable toi ! » dit Cécile

Pendant ce temps, effectivement, Marina découvrit les joies de tirer avec une arme. C'était amusant, au début elle visait tout sauf les cannettes qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres. Mais le Joker était bon professeur et ne baissa pas les bras. A chaque conseil, il plaça ses mains et sa tête là ou il le fallait.

-« Tu ne te tiens pas comme il faut et arrête d'être surexcitée comme une puce. » dit-il en se plaçant derrière elle

-« Tu dois te détendre et surtout respire un bon coup » dit-il en mettant sa main gauche sur le ventre de son élève.

-« Regarde bien dans le viseur » dit-il en posant son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune fille

-« Concentre toi sur ta cible et tire. » lui dit-il tout bas à l'oreille

Marina essaya de se concentrer un maximum, chose qui n'était pas facile vu que son soupirant était collé contre elle. Le Joker pouvait sentir le pou de la jeune fille battre plus vite que la normale. Ce qui l'intrigua mais la laissa se concentrer sur son épreuve. Elle tira sur la cannette et la toucha.

-« Tu vois, tu en es capable. » lui dit-il à l'oreille

Marina était toujours près de lui et se retourna en lui faisant un petit sourire, leur tête à cinq centimètre l'une de l'autre. Le psychopathe repris le revolver des mains de Marina, ses doigts touchèrent le poignet de sa recrue.

-« C'est l'adrénaline ou bien autre chose que ton pou bat aussi vite ? » demanda t-il impatient.

Il avait remarqué que Marina n'avait pas un regard comme d'habitude. Dans sa petite tête de tordu il compris, mais toujours avec doute, que Marina l'intéressait. Bizarrement, lui aussi était attiré par elle, c'était comme quelque chose d' hypnotisant. Elle n'était pas du tout comme Elisa. Jusqu'à présent, il avait essayé de lui trouver tout les défauts possibles. Mais il dut admettre qu'elle n'en avait pas tellement, du moins rien d'important. Voyant que le Joker la regardait à son tour avec insistance, et laissant parler ses sentiments, Marina lui fit un baiser sur la joue. Ce dernier fut surpris mais ne piqua pas une colère.

-« Pardon, je voulais pas…enfin j' voulais vous dire merci…pour ce cours. »

-« De rien, tu m'as donné de bon conseil pour me battre au sabre, à mon tour de t'apprendre quelque chose. » dit-il

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, Marina ne quittait pas ses bras et le Joker ne la lâchait pas. Ce dernier avait une idée en tête : celle de se rapprocher de ses lèvres. Mais Marina fut rappelée à l'ordre par Molly, afin de leur donner un coup de main pour mettre la table. Marina le quitta et accouru jusqu'en cuisine. Elle était aux anges, elle affichait un sourire radieux sur son visage. Le Joker quant à lui, resta un moment dehors, les yeux pétillant.


	14. Chapter 14

Marina était dans la cuisine entrain d'assaisonner une salade, les yeux encore dans le vague par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-« Marina tu vas bien ? » demanda Molly

-« Oui je vais bien, pourquoi ? »

-« T'es entrain de mettre du sucre dans la salade ! »

-« Ah merde. »

Elle rinça la laitue et recommença l'opération.

-« Marina fait attention, tu mets trop de vinaigre ! »

-« Pardon. »

-« T'es sûr que tout va bien ? »

-« Elle a l'amour en tête hi hi » dit Soraya

-« Ça été avec le patron ? »

-« Oh oui bien ! » dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil

-« Nan ? Me dit pas qu'il c'est passé quelque chose ? »

-« Ça a faillit. »

-« Raconte ! Raconte ! »

-« Plus tard, faut cuire les homards ! » dit Molly

-« D'accord mais après tu raconte hein ? »

-« Oui t'inquiète pas, curieuse. » ricana Marina

Molly plongea plusieurs homards vivant dans la marmite géante. Ce que Marina entendait était pour elle une scène d'horreur, les homards poussaient des cris aigus perçant. La petite sirène comprenait leur langage, elle savait ce qu'ils étaient entrain de hurler :

-« Au secours ! A l'aide ! Je souffre le martyre ! » disaient les homards

La petite sirène ne supporta pas ces cris et s'en alla de la cuisine, direction la chambre tout en gardant ses mains sur ces oreilles. Alors qu'elle passa brièvement dans le salon, le Joker était revenu et vit Marina monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il entendit aussi le cris des homards, il compris qu'elle ne les supportait pas.

Pendant ce temps, sur le balcon de Marina, se trouvait une silhouette féminine. Elisa c'était introduite dans la propriété et avait réussi à grimper jusqu'au balcon. Elle comptait entrer dans sa chambre et de trouver un indice concernant la jeune fille. Elle voulait découvrir à tout prix le secret de Marina. Juste au moment ou elle fit pour ouvrir la fenêtre, la petite sirène entra dans sa chambre. Elisa se cacha et attendit, tout en jetant des coups d'œil discrets par la fenêtre. Marina était assise sur son lit, versant des larmes pour ces pauvres petits homards, c'était vraiment cruel de les tuer de cette manière. Dans son pays lorsqu'ils sont mangés, c'est une mort brève et rapide, aucune souffrance. Le Joker entra à son tour, ce qui retint l'attention de l'espionne. Elle les observa avec attention. Le psychopathe s' assis aux côtés de sa recrue.

-« Ça ne va pas ma petite ? » demanda le Joker

-« C'est cruel de faire souffrir des créatures innocentes. »

-« Ne t'en fais pas, une fois dans l'eau bouillante il sont tués en quelque secondes. »

-« Je n'ai pas supporté leurs cris, je suis montée pour me changer en même temps. »

-« Allez viens là. »

Le Joker lui offrit son épaule, que Marina accepta. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, pendant plusieurs minutes ils ne parlaient pas, tandis que sur le Balcon, Elisa était entrain de les fusiller du regard.

-« Tu vas mieux ? »

-« Oui beaucoup merci. »

-« Tu sais, j'ai envie que l'on reprenne là ou on était arrivé tout à l'heure. » dit le Joker

-« Ah ? Et on en était arrivé ou ? » demanda Marina avec un petit sourire

-« Ah ça. »

Le Joker l'embrassa doucement tout en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains. Marina soupira d'aise, depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça ! Si elle aurait eu sa queue de poisson, elle aurait directement changé de couleur, tellement elle était amoureuse. Elisa, quant à elle, avait la rage au ventre. Elle versa même des larmes de colère, elle était d'autant plus déterminée à découvrir ce fameux secret. Le Joker approfondi le baiser en joignant sa langue à celle de Marina. Celle ci se laissa tomber sur le dos, les deux amants étaient entrain de s'enlacer avec tendresse. Tendre…chose que le Joker n'avait jamais été avec son ex compagne. C'était autour de Marina d'approfondir le baiser et fut un peu plus sauvage que son amant.

-« Ola doucement, tu vas finir par m'étouffer. »

-« Pardon, c'est juste que…c'est nouveau pour moi. »

-« T'as jamais embrassé ? »

-« Non, jamais, je suis encore… »

-« Vierge c'est ça ? »

-« Oui. »

-« C'est bien rare des filles comme toi de nos jours. » dit-il en la prenant ses bras

-« A TABLE ! » cria Molly du salon

-« J'crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, mais nettoie ton visage, je t'ais mis du maquillage partout. » dit le Joker

-« Oui, je me change et j'arrive. »

Depuis longtemps, le Joker était content, il se sentait aussi léger qu'une plume. Il descendit les escaliers en chantonnant une petite mélodie et entra dans la cuisine.

-« Et Marina ? » demanda Soraya

-« Elle va arriver. » dit le psychopathe

Marina avait mis sa petite robe rose, on aurait dit une poupée. Le Joker lui ordonna de s'installer à sa gauche, chose qui étonna presque tout le monde. Marina regardait son assiette, et essaya d'oublier la scène du homard criant dans l'eau bouillante. Elle le prit dans ses mains et mordit à pleine dent. Les membres du gang la regardaient à des yeux rond comme des boules de billard. La petite sirène les regarda à son tour, une patte de homard dépassant de sa bouche. Elle se rendait compte que, contrairement à eux, ils mangeaient avec leur fourchette et décortiquait le crustacé.

-« Pardon, c'est comme ça que l'on mange le homard dans mon pays. » dit-elle

Tout le monde rigola, d'ailleurs certain essayaient de manger comme leur dernière recrue, mais se faisaient vite mal aux dents. Pendant que tout le monde passait une bonne soirée, Elisa pénétra dans la chambre de Marina et commença sa fouille. Armoires, tiroirs, vêtement, le lit…tout passait au peigne fin. Mais rien, aucun indice. Elisa se rendit dans la salle de bain et entreprit de nouvelle recherche. En bas, tout le monde avait finit le repas. Ils décidèrent de regarder un dvd dans le salon afin de digérer à leur aise. Marina s'installa sur le sofa, à côté du Joker. Pendant la projection du film, Le cavalier sans tête, Marina et le Joker se tenaient la main. Ils restaient très discret sur leur relation. Un quart d'heure après le lancement du film, la jeune fille ne se sentait pas bien. Elle avait comme un malaise, plus exactement un manque de quelque chose.

-« Je vais monter, je ne me sens pas très bien. » chuchota t-elle au Joker

-« Tu veux que je vienne ? »

-« Non, ça va reste avec les autres, j' vais aller prendre un bain ça me fera du bien »

Marina fit un petit détour par la cuisine afin de prendre un paquet de sel et monta dans sa chambre. Lorsque Elisa entendit la clinche grincer, elle fut prise de panique.

« Merde, vite une cachette ! »

Elle ne trouva pas mieux que d'aller se cacher dans le conduit d'aération et ferma la grille. De là haut, elle pouvait observer ce que Marina était entrain de faire. La jeune fille fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire et y versa le sel. Elle pris soin aussi de fermer la porte de la salle de bain à clé.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Qu'est ce qu'elle met dans cet eau ? » se demandait Elisa

Lorsque la baignoire fut remplie, Marina s'y installa confortablement sans se douter qu'elle était observée par l'ex compagne de son amant.


	15. Chapter 15

Il y avait pas mal de buée dans la pièce. Mais Elisa voyait clairement ce qui était entrain de se passer. Marina était entrain de se détendre et attendit que sa queue de poisson réapparaisse. Il ne lui aura pas fallut moins de dix secondes pour que cela se produise. Le bout de sa queue dépassait même de la baignoire, mais qu'importe Marina approuvait cet instant. Alors qu'Elisa mettait ses deux mains sur sa bouche afin de ne pas laisser s'échapper un cri de surprise. Marina plongea la tête dans l'eau et s'amusa à faire des bulles avec son nez.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas l'eau de la mer mais ça dépanne l'eau artificiel. » se disait-elle

Elisa n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle vit deux belle jambes se transformer comme par magie, en une queue de poisson.

« Bon sang ! Marina est une sirène ! Mais…mais c'est impossible, ces êtres de la mer n'existent pas ! » essayait-elle de se convaincre.

C'est en se ressaisissant plusieurs fois qu'elle se rendit compte que tout cela n'était pas un rêve, ou bien une hallucination. Marina était bel et bien une sirène.

« J'ai enfin découvert ton secret petite blondasse ! La tête du Joker quand je vais lui révéler la vérité ha ha tu as perdu gamine ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes furent interrompues par un bruit, quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte. Marina sortit sa tête de l'eau effrayée, le cœur battant à tout vitesse.

-« Qui est-ce ? »

-« C'est moi ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? » dit le Joker

-« Oui je vais bien, je me sens mieux. »

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

-« Je prends un bain. »

-« Mmmm…tu m'ouvre ? »

-« NAN ! » dit-elle, en sortant d'un bon de la baignoire et atterrit par terre.

-« Marina tu t'es fais mal ? »

-« Non, je…je suis entrain de me sécher ! » dit-elle en mettant un essuie et choppa le sèche cheveux

-« Ta voix est bizarre, Marina ouvre moi. »

-« J't' en prie, j'en ai pour quelques minute, va rejoindre les autres en bas. »

-« Ouvre moi ! C'est un ordre ! »

-« NAN ! »

-« Bon très bien, tu ne me donne pas le choix que d'enfoncer cette porte ! »

Marina faisait aller le sèche cheveux au maximum, l'essuie toujours autour de sa queue de poisson. Il aura fallut quelque seconde pour le Joker de fracasser la porte. Juste au moment ou il entra, la petite sirène était toujours par terre et se retourna sur lui, dévoilant ses magnifiques jambes. Entre temps, la porte tomba sur le bouton de la climatisation, Elisa commençait à avoir froid dans sa cachette.

-« Coucou. » dit-elle

-« Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas ouvert ? »

-« Je suis…très timide. »

-« Timide ?! »

-« Oui exactement ! » dit-elle en sortant

Elle partit dans sa garde robe afin de mettre son pyjama.

-« Habille toi, on sort. »

-« Ah ? Et ou allons-nous ? Il est déjà une heure du matin. »

-« Dans une boite tenue par un de mes nouveau complice et amis dans le monde du crime. »

-« D'accord, qui vient avec nous ? »

-« Tout le monde, allez habille toi en vitesse et promet moi une chose, ne me désobéit plus jamais comme tu l'as fait. »

-« Ça va , je vais bien. »

-« Et si la prochaine fois tu te casse quelque chose hein ? »

-« Merci d'être aussi prévenant, promis je t'ouvrirai. » dit-elle en s'habillant derrière le paravent.

Le Joker parti rejoindre les autres, Marina le suivit après avoir coupé la climatisation. Tout le monde grimpa dans plusieurs voitures et prirent la direction de la boite, tenue par Salvatore Maronni. Elisa sorti de sa cachette, les cheveux quasiment gelé, et pris le paquet que Marina avait utilisé. Elle y trempa son doigts et goutta.

-« Du…du…sel…et bien, pe...pe…tite menteuse. Maintenant c'est…moi qui…tiens les…les cartes en main. » dit-elle en grelottant et essayant de se réchauffer.

-« A mon avis…ils…ils sont parti chez Marroni…j'irai bien faire un petit tour…après avoir pris une douche…chaude ! »

Dans la boite de nuit, il y avait une ambiance de folie : musique à fond, strip-tease sur les podiums, l'alcool coulant à flot et surtout beaucoup de membres de la mafia qui étaient là. Lorsque le Joker venait dans cet endroit, une table lui était directement réservée, loin des regards indiscrets mais toujours ayant vue sur l'ensemble de la boite, comme ci c'était lui le patron de cet endroit. Marina était partie danser avec ses amies. Le Joker surveillait souvent sa compagne sur la piste de danse, elle bougeait son corps avec sensualité. Les regards allaient bon train.

« Le premier qui la touche, j' le bute ! » pensa le Joker

Par mis toute cette foule, il aperçu un visage familier qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis plus d'une semaine : Elisa qui se trouvait trois tables plus loin. Il se leva aussitôt afin de lui demander de partir.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fout la ? »

-« Ravi de te revoir moi aussi. »

-« Dégage de là ! »

-« Sûrement pas, je travaille ici. »

-« Encore un nouvel endroit ? »

-« Monsieur Maroni a accepté de m'engager, mais aujourd'hui je suis en repos et je suis venu profiter de l'ambiance, je ne savais pas que tu serais là ! »

-« J'ai du mal à te croire. »

-« Crois ce que tu veux je m'en moque…tu es venue avec petite blondasse on dirait ? »

-« Elle a un nom je te rappel. »

-« Oh oui c'est vrai excuse moi, j'oubliais qu'il fallait la traiter comme une reine la Marina, au faite tu as eu des nouvelles à son sujet ? »

-« Cela ne te regarde pas. »

-« Quel dommage, car je sais quelque chose à son sujet et que toi tu ignore. »

-« Ah ? Et c'est quoi madame je sais tout ? »

-« Marina te cache quelque chose, elle a un secret bien gardé et…je l'ai découvert. »

-« Te voilà détective maintenant ? »

-« Disons que j'étais là au bon endroit et au bon moment…tu n'es pas curieux de savoir ? »

-« Dis toujours, que je rigole un peu. »

-« Marina est une sirène.» dit-elle avec fierté

-« Wwoouuaahhahahahahha quelle imagination débordante ! T'as pas su trouver autre chose ? Ha ha ha non mais j' dis pas, c'est une bonne blague mais les créatures de légendes c'est vraiment nul comme explication ha ha ha au moins tu m'auras fait rire. »

-« Je m'en serai doutée que tu réagirais de cette façon. C'est normale, tant que l'on a pas vu ça de ses propres yeux, difficile d'y croire. »

-« Ouai c'est ça, va te coucher ! Tu surchauffe ton petit cerveau de pois chiches. » dit-il en rejoignant sa table

-« Ça va patron ? Qu'est ce qu'elle veut celle la ? » demanda Shark

-« Vous allez pas me croire mais, elle me prétend qu'elle a découvert le secret de Marina et la découverte, c'est qu'elle est une sirène ha ha ha ha. »

-« Ha ha ha, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fumé mais c'est de la bonne ! » dit Shark

-« Euh en parlant de Marina, elle a but de l'alcool ou pas ? » demanda Dick

-« Je crois oui, pourquoi ? » demanda le Joker

-« Ben elle est entrain d'enflammer la salle on dirait. »

En effet, Marina était sur l'un des podiums et avaient retiré le haut de son ensemble. Soraya, Cécile et Molly la firent descendre sous l'ordre du Joker qui les avaient tout simplement fusillé du regard.

-« Marina ! Descend de là, le patron est furax ! »

-« Hi hi hi oh j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser, les autres filles le font aussi ! »

-« Oui mais elles, elles sont payées, c'est leur métier de se déshabiller comme ça. »

-« Ah bon ? »

Après avoir monté les escaliers, les filles arrivèrent à la table. Le Joker leur demanda de le laisser seul avec Marina, qui était affalée sur le divan entrain de rigoler. Le psychopathe lui tira les cheveux afin de l'amener près de lui.

-« AIE ! »

-« Je demande d'être discret et toi qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu t'expose au grand public ! »

-« Tu me fais mal, lâche moi ! »

Le clown la lâcha et parti dans son coin. Marina le bouda pendant un moment elle aussi, plus personne ne s'adressait la parole. Du coup, le Joker s'avança vers elle. Marina à son tour lui présenta des excuses.

-« D'accord mais à une condition. » dit le Joker

-« Laquelle ? »

-« Que tu reste auprès de moi pendant le restant de la soirée. » dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Marina resta auprès de lui, la tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux. Elle commençait à tomber de sommeil. Le Joker adorait lui caresser les cheveux, ils étaient si beaux et si doux avec ça.

« C'est marrant on dirait les cheveux d'une…sirène…putain mon vieux réveille toi ! Les sirènes ça n'existent pas ! Elisa raconterai n'importe quoi pour attirer l'attention sur elle ! » pensa t-il

C'est à la fermeture de la boite, qu'il reprirent le départ en direction du QG, Marina n'avait pas ouvert un œil de la soirée.


	16. Chapter 16

Marina se réveilla vers midi, les rayons du soleil traversaient les rideaux épais de la chambre. Lorsqu'elle se retourna afin de s'étendre, elle constata que le Joker était lui aussi, endormi à ses côtés. Elle réfléchissait à ce qui c'était passé cette nuit, c'est à peine si elle s'en souvenait. Elle se posait la question de, « comment ais-je atterri dans ma chambre ? », mais elle fut prise d'un soudain mal de crâne. Même si elle avait bu moins d'alcool par rapport aux autres, elle avait des petits vertiges.

-« Aie, ma tête. » dit-elle en plaçant ses mains sur ses tempes.

Le Joker se réveilla en grommelant quelque mots.

-« Qui a ? »

-« J'ai mal à la tête. »

-« Prend de l'aspirine ça passera. » dit-il en se retournant dans le lit et remettant la couette convenablement

Marina descendit afin de prendre une aspirine. Elle attendit que cela passe et remonta. Le Joker dormait encore, alors qu'elle commençait à reprendre du poil de la bête.

-« OH NON ! Pas de ça ici ! » dit-elle en ouvrant les rideaux

-« FERME ! »

-« On ne flémarde pas ici ! » dit-elle en retirant sa couette

-« Qu'est ce qui te prend ? » dit-il les yeux plissés

-« Tu m'as fait le même coup la fois passée, donc à mon tour de te réveiller hé hé »

-« Bon…j' me lève…ooouuaahhh » dit-il en baillant

-« T'as pas bien dormi ? Moi oui. »

-« Tu m'étonne ! T'as pioncé pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, j'ai du te transporter jusqu'ici et t'as pas bronché. »

-« J'ai le sommeil lourd. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas. » dit-elle en s'installant sur ses genoux

-« Normale, j'ai pas arrêté de te regarder dormir jusqu'à ce que je m'endors. »

-« Et pourquoi tu as fais ça ? »

-« T'es toute mignonne quand tu dors. » dit-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Marina

-« Flatteur va. »

-« Bon allez, on va déjeuner et on va parler de la fameuse soirée que je vais organiser. »

-« Quelle soirée ? »

-« Pendant que tu dormais, j'ai suggéré d'organiser une fête qui se donnera ici même au bord de la piscine, il y aura de tout : gueuleton, boisson, musique et surtout mes invités ! Tout la pègre réunie afin que je leur parle de mon projet dévastatrice de Gotham. »

-« Mmmhh j'ai hâte d'y être, on va bien s'amuser. »

-« Oui mais se sera sûrement prévu fin de la semaine prochaine. J'ai pas encore décidé, faut qu'on cause avec les gars. » dit-il en prenant ses affaires afin de se rendre dans sa chambre

Chacun vaqua à leurs occupation, Marina était entrain de calculer. Une fois que cette soirée organisée sera finie, il lui restera plus ou moins cinq jours à rester sur la terre avant de reprendre la mer. Elle versa des larmes. Oh bien sur elle le savait que ce jour allait arriver tôt ou tard. Mais elle ne savait pas que cela allait être aussi difficile de quitter tout ce petit monde, et surtout de quitter le Joker. Encore pire, elle devra partir sans rien lui dire, sans même lui révéler son secret. Son secret…Marina réfléchissait à le lui dire. Le Joker avait l'air d'avoir tellement confiance en elle, alors que d'habitude il n'accordait sa confiance à personne. Elle avait l'impression de le trahir, mais elle avait juré de ne jamais rien dévoiler sur son royaume. Sinon l'être humain aurait tout détruit, comme il le fait à chaque fois dans ses conquêtes d'une partie de territoire.  
Une fois prête, elle parti rejoindre les autres qui étaient déjà entrain de discuter de cette fameuse soirée.

-« Je propose de la faire le dimanche prochain, en générale tout le monde se tient tranquille à la pègre, donc ils devraient tous venir afin d'écouter ma proposition de conquérir cette ville. » dit le Joker

-« Et vous allez proposez quoi patron ? Vous avez un plan ? »

-« Abrutis ! Je n'ai jamais de plan…je trouverai bien une idée d'ici là. Tout ce qui compte c'est que ce soir là, je ferai mon plus gros carton du monde, des têtes vont tomber ! »

-« Dites en plus patron. » demanda Marina

-« Tous les plus grand chefs de cette ville seront morts dimanche ! Et je serai l'unique patron de Gotham city, tous travailleront pour moi. Personne n'osera me défier lorsqu'ils verront le carnage que j'aurai commis. Molly, Soraya et Cécile vous vous chargerez des invitations quand j'aurai trouvé une idée. »

-« Bien patron. » dit Molly

-« Quand à vous, cette après midi vous irez chez notre fournisseur. » dit-il au reste de la bande

-« Vous ne venez pas avec nous boss ? » demanda l'un d'eux

-« Je vais rester ici. » dit-il en s'approchant de Marina

Il la prend par la main et se retourna vers ses hommes.

-« Je voulais vous dire aussi que Marina et moi, sommes ensemble depuis peu. Alors vous lui devez respect et surtout protégez là quoi qu'il arrive, compris ? »

-« Oui patron, et toutes nos félicitation ! » dit son bras droit

Tout le monde répliqua pareil. Une fois les félicitations faites, le Joker et Marina se rendirent au pied de leur arbre préféré, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La jeune femme se blottissait de plus en plus fort lorsqu'elle pensait à son départ. Le Joker ayant fixé la date de la soirée au dimanche prochain, ne lui laissait que quatre jours sur terre.

-« Ça ne va pas ? »

-« Si…si ça va, j'ai eu un petit frisson tout à coup »  
-« Je voudrai te parler de quelque chose, mais j'ai peur que tu le prenne mal. »

-« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

-« Ben de…comment dire…le faite que tu sois toujours vierge pourrait ne plus le devenir dans pas longtemps. »

Marina un peu surprise, se dégagea de son épaule.

-« J'crois que je ne me sens pas prête, je sais pas si je pourrai. »

-« Prends tout ton temps, mais pas trop car tu me donne envie. » dit-il en déposant un baiser

Marina le lui rendit et pris le Joker dans ses bras. Son visage affichait de la tristesse, c'était déjà très pénible pour elle de savoir qu'elle devra quitter l'homme qu'elle aime, alors si elle se donne entièrement à lui, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

-« Je vais y réfléchir. » lui dit-elle

-« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur tu sais, je suis très compréhensif pour certaines choses crois moi, même les trucs les plus farfelus j'essaye de les comprendre, plus rien ne m'étonne. »

Le Joker fut interrompu par un appel téléphonique et décrocha son gsm. Il y avait un problèmes chez son fournisseur, celui-ci voulu monter les prix. Il en avait profité que le Joker ne serait pas là.

-« Je vais devoir y aller, un problèmes chez mon fournisseur qui ne fera pas de vieux os si il continue à jouer avec mes nerfs ! »

-« C'est pas grave, vas-y. »

Ils s'embrassèrent et le Joker fila à toute vitesse. Marina repensait à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, le faite qu'il comprenait les choses les plus farfelues la rassurait.

« Comment lui dire ?…Hé tu sais quoi, depuis tout ce temps j'ai oublié de te dire que j'étais une sirène et que dans pas longtemps je devrai repartir prendre le large. Oh misère, qu'est ce que je vais faire ? » se disait-elle

Son visage affichait un air inquiet et triste, ce que Soraya remarqua directement.

-« Ça va Marina ? »

-« Oui ça va, c'est juste que… »

-« Le patron est parti et tu es toute tristounette c'est ça ? T'inquiète il va vite revenir. »

-« Oui c'est ça, tu as deviné. » menti Marina

Pendant que le Joker était parti, Marina avait réfléchis à sa proposition. Elle prit la décision de passer à l'acte, juste après la soirée. Après tout, allez savoir de quoi la vie sera faite. Une fois rentré, Marina lui parla de sa décision.

-« Je ne vois pas de meilleure fin de soirée que de la passer à te combler ma douce. » lui dit-il

Durant les jours qui passèrent avant cette fameuse soirée, tout le monde commençaient les préparatifs. Marina repensait sans cesse à son secret, ce qui la stressait encore plus, depuis que le Joker lui avait avoué sa confiance et surtout ses sentiments.


	17. Chapter 17

Dimanche arriva à grand pas, tout était fin prêt afin que cette fête tourne au cauchemar au sein de la pègre. Ce jour était à marquer d'une croix sur le calendrier pour Gotham et ses citoyens. Une croix qui annonçait la fin du peu de joie qui restait encore dans cette ville.  
Dans le château du Joker, autour de la piscine se trouvait de tout. Un barbecue entrain de chauffer avec toutes ces merguez et brochettes, de la musique, des bouteilles d'alcool et surtout les ôtes impatient de recevoir leurs invités. Il y régnait comme un sentiment de stresse, en effet il ne fallait pas rater son coup. Le moindre contre temps pourrait tout faire basculer. Heureusement il avait fait beau temps, la température était agréable en ce début de soirée.  
Alors que tout le monde s'occupaient des derniers préparatifs, Marina était très anxieuse, nerveuse et faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Elle était vêtue d'une jolie robe bleu, comme la couleur de ses yeux. Elle réajustait sa coiffure pour la dixième fois.

« Qu'est ce que je fais ? Je lui dis la vérité ou pas ? Oh par Neptune, que dois-je faire ? Comme je regrette parfois d'avoir quitté le monde de la mer. Mais je n'aurai jamais connu le Joker et mes nouvelles amies, cela aura été une belle expérience mais oh combien douloureuse de la quitter…je n'aurai jamais su ce que c'était d'aimer...je dois lui dire la vérité, je lui dois bien ça ! » dit-elle en versant une larme

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-« Coucou ma douce, tu es prête ? »

-« Oui je viens justement de finir. »

-« On a encore quelque petites minutes avant que nos invités arrives, tu te rappel bien des cours de tires que je t'ai appris ? »

-« Oui, concentration, observation et tire dans le tas ! »

-« J'aime quand tu es comme ça, sans peur et sans reproche…on est lié tu trouve pas ? »

-« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. »

-« En tout cas ce soir on le sera encore plus, j'ai tellement hâte que cette soirée commence mais aussi qu'elle se termine, pour pouvoir enfin être avec toi en toute intimité. »

Il l'enlaça avec tendresse que Marina ne peut empêcher de verser des larmes, que le Joker essuya d'un revers de pouce.

-« C'est moi qui te fait pleurer comme ça ? Normalement c'est le sourire que je dois apporter et non les pleures...enfin ça dépend pour qui »

-« C'est juste que je me rend compte que…que tu tiens vraiment à moi et surtout…ta confiance…cela me touche beaucoup. »

-« C'est normale ma jolie, je t'aime et je sais qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. »

A ces mots Marina recula et soupira, mettant ses mains sur son visage.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je vois que quelque chose ne va pas. »

-« C'est à propos de mon secret, à propos de mon pays. »

-« Oui je sais que tu ne peux rien dire, mais je comprends il n'y a pas de soucis. Je serai toujours là pour te protéger, jamais tu ne repartiras dans ce pays. On est ensemble pour la vie, ici à Gotham City. »

Dans la tête de Marina tout se bousculait, elle ne se supportait plus. Elle ne supportait plus de mentir à l'homme qu'elle aime. Et décida de lui avouer la vérité tout en douceur.

-« Justement…non. »

-« Pardon ? » demanda le Joker étonné

-« Oh mon dieu, je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais…mais…il ne me reste plus que quatre jours. »

-« Mais de quoi tu parle ? Quatre jours de quoi ? »

-« J'aurai préféré ne pas tomber amoureuse de toi mais c'est ainsi et je n'y peux rien. » dit-elle attristée

-« Je ne comprend plus rien Marina, qu'est ce qui se passe dans quatre jours ? »

-« Je devrais partir, retourner là d'où je viens. »

-« Mais…mais pourquoi veux-tu retourner là bas ? »

-« Je ne peux pas rester à Gotham. »

-« Tu es menacée ? En danger ? Dis moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu reste ! »

-« C'est rien de tout ça, j'ai…un secret que je te cache depuis longtemps. »

Le Joker était entrain de perdre la tête. Voilà que Marina lui annonçait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose depuis lé début de leur rencontre, et pour couronner le tout elle doit partir dans quatre jours. Bien sur il s'en doutait qu'elle avait ses secrets, mais apparemment c'était quelque chose de fort important. Ses nerfs commençaient à lâcher, pour lui Marina n'a pas été tout à fait franche. Il la croyait à part des autres. C'est en grinçant des dents qu'il lui posa une question

-« Depuis le début, toi avec ton joli minois, tu me cachais quelque chose ?…bien…alors vas-y ! C'est quoi ton foutu secret ? »

Juste au moment ou Marina allait tout lui révéler que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-« ENTREZ ! » cria le Joker

-« Patron, vous venez pas ? Les invités arrivent l'un après l'autre, dont monsieur Marroni. »

-« Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut me foutre, il était sur la liste des invités ! » dit-il toujours en fixant Marina dans les yeux.

-« Il y a un problèmes… »

-« QUOI ENCORE ? » dit-il en se retournant sur son homme de main

-« Marroni est venu avec quelqu'un, une femme. »

-« Et alors ? Ça en fera une en plus à buter. De toute façon toutes les femmes sont des poisons. » dit-il en donnant un regard sur Marina

-« Justement vous ne croyez pas si bien dire…il est venu avec Elisa. »

A ce nom Marina fut prise de panique, voilà que son ennemie revenait à la charge. Le Joker sortit de la chambre de la jeune femme en grognant.

-« Putain qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire dans ma fête ? »

-« Je me demande qui va s'en donner à cœur joie de lui tirer dessus. » rigola son homme de main

Dans sa chambre Marina était désemparée, le Joker lui faisait la gueule et Elisa était de retour. Mais pourquoi était-elle là ? Que cherchait-elle ?


	18. Chapter 18

Marina descendit à son tour afin de rejoindre ses compagnons à la fête. Mais elle était perdue. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de retrouver son patron afin de tout lui expliquer. Elle en oublia même la présence d'Elisa. Elle se plongea dans la foule et chercha du regard le Joker. Elle fut interrompue dans ses recherches par Salvatore Marroni.

-« Vous êtes Marina n'est ce pas ? » demanda t-il

-« Euhh, oui c'est moi. »

-« Pardon je…je vois que je vous ais interrompu dans vos pensées. »

-« J'essaye de retrouver mon patron mais je ne le vois pas. »

-« Je l'ai vu partir avec Elisa, ils sont dans la cuisine. »

-« Très bien merci. »

-« Oh attendez, voulez-vous danser avec moi ? On ne refuse rien aux Marroni je vous signale. » dit-il en lui tendant la main

Marina accepta, à contre cœur, il fallait paraître joyeuse comme si rien n'allait se passer. Elle fut emmenée sur la piste de danse mais jeta toujours un coup d'œil si le Joker n'était pas dans les parages.

« Vivement que ça se termine, j'ai pas que ça à foutre que de me coller avec Macaroni, euuhh Piccolini, euuhh bon j' laisse tomber le nom... »

Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine…

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda le Joker à Elisa

-« Je suis venue accompagner monsieur Marroni, il n'y a pas de mal à ça ! »

-« C'est marrant j'ai l'impression de ne pas te croire. Que cherche tu en venant ici ? »

-« Mais rien, je n'ai rien à cacher, je suis venue ici pour m'amuser. Par contre tu n'as pas l'air de faire la fête on dirait. Des petits ennuis avec blondinette ? »

-« Ça ne te regarde pas, tu vas me faire le plaisir de partir de chez moi et tout de suite ! »

-« J'ai vu juste, déjà les premières disputes hé hé. »

-« JE T'AI DIT DE DEGAGER ! » dit-il en lui serrant le bras

-« Si je dois partir c'est avec monsieur Marroni et non sous tes ordres. »

Le Joker la lâcha et sorti en trombe de la cuisine. Elisa en profita pour prendre quelque chose dans son sac à main.

-« Il est temps de te montrer sous ton vrai jour Marina ! » dit-elle en serrant dans ses mains un gros paquet de sel

Elle descendit dans une des immenses cave du château, là ou toute l'installation de filtrage pour la piscine était installé. Elle trouva aussi au passage, un sac de gros sel pour déneigement. Elle en profita de le prendre et continua son chemin. Elle ouvrit le couvercle ou se situe le filtre et y versa tout les paquets.

-« Oups j'en ai trop mis, ah ah ah ah quel dommage. » ricana t-elle

Pendant qu'Elisa mettait son plan à exécution, le Joker passa dans le salon afin de rejoindre le côté ou se donnait la fête et ou se situait cette fameuse piscine, qui maintenant était infecté de chlorure de sodium. Marina l'interpella afin de lui expliquer la suite de son aventure.

-« Je peux te parler s'il te plaît ? »

-« Pas maintenant, on a des choses bien plus importante que de parler de nous deux ! »

-« Je te dois la vérité ! »  
-« C'est un peu tard tu ne crois pas ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux me dire mais je m'en moque, après cette soirée je ne sais même pas si tu fera encore partie de la bande. Écarte toi de mon chemin, j'ai un massacre à mettre en place. »

Le Joker la bouscula, Marina en avait le cœur serré. Cela lui faisait encore plus mal que du temps ou il la menaçait avec son couteau. C'est par l'intervention de Cécile et Soraya que Marina compris que la tuerie allait bientôt commencer.

-« Tiens Marina, voilà ton arme. » dit Cécile

-« Oh toi ça va pas ? On dirait que tu as pleuré. » constata Soraya

-« Je crois que c'est fini avec le Joker. »

-« Comment ça ? Mais c'est pas possible tout allait super bien entre vous ! »

-« Je lui ai avoué que j'avais un secret, et que à cause de ça je devrais quitter Gotham dans quatre jours. »

A cette révélation, les amies de Marina étaient sous le choc elles aussi.

-« Tu devras partir ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne nous aime plus ? »

-« On contraire, j' vous adore tous vraiment mais je ne peux pas rester. Si je le pouvais je le ferai mais cela m'est impossible, c'est déjà bien que je puisse être sur terre pendant un mois. »

-« Écoute, je comprend pas trop ce que tu veux nous dire mais après la soirée tu nous diras tout hein ? Qui sait on peu peut-être t'aider ? »

-« Non personne ne peut m'aider. Mais je vous remercie pour votre soutient les filles. »

Marina les prend dans ses bras et les serra très fort. C'est lorsqu'elles entendirent le Joker prononcer les premiers mots de son discours, que tout le monde se mit en place. Tous se placèrent autour de la piscine afin d'écouter ce que le Joker allait dire. De là ou il était placé il pouvait tout voir, tout contrôler. Il remarqua la présence de Marroni, de monsieur Grissone, du jeune fils Falconne, monsieur Dagette était là lui aussi et tout les hommes de mains des mafieux réunis. Tout en scrutant la foule des yeux, il vit Marina. Comment ne pas la remarquer ? Le Joker repensa pendant un brève instant, les moments passés elle. Mais il se gifla mentalement et commença son discours. Elisa aussi se trouvait là, juste à quelque mètre de Marina. La jeune femme brune la fixait, comme un chat guettant sa proie.


	19. Chapter 19

Pendant que le Joker faisait son discours, Elisa se rapprochait tout doucement de Marina. Elle allait enfin pouvoir obtenir sa vengeance, et surtout révéler au monde entier l'existence des sirènes. Mais aussi afin que le Joker puisse revenir vers elle. Marina, malgré son cœur blessé, regardait le Joker entrain de prononcer son discours. Il était très doué tel un acteur au théâtre. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les yeux plein d'admiration pour lui. Elle était loin de se douter que le pire était à venir.

-« Et je vous promet que après cette soirée, vous rentrez chez vous rassuré et reposé par ma proposition de conquérir cette ville, finit les soucis avec Batsy et compagnie. Votre solution, c'est moi ! »

Tous applaudirent sans savoir que dans quelque minutes, tout cela ne serait que carnage et bain de sang. Marina sentit deux mains se tenir sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit brièvement Elisa. Cette dernière la poussa afin de la faire tomber dans la piscine. La jeune fille ne sut se retenir à quelque chose et tomba.  
Les applaudissements s'estompèrent, tout le monde avaient les yeux braqués sur la piscine. Le Joker, du haut de son pied d'est ale, fixait la scène désemparé et fit signe à ses hommes de ne pas tirer maintenant. Il remarqua qu'Elisa avait pris son gsm afin de filmer Marina.

-« Elisa espèce de salle… » dit-il en la choppant par le bras

-« T'excite pas et regarde ! » dit-elle

-« AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH PUTAIN C'EST QUOI CA ? » cria un invité

-« MAIS…MAIS ELLE A UNE QUEUE DE POISSON ! »

En effet, Marina avait remonté à la surface et c'était mise sur le bord de la piscine. Elle constata que ses ongles avaient changés de couleurs, exactement comme celle de sa queue. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, en effet sa vraie nature avait fait surface. Avec sa langue, elle goutta les gouttes d'eau sur ses lèvres, c'était salé. Entendant les rires d'Elisa, elle compris que c'était elle la responsable de cette maudite blague. Beaucoup sortirent leur gsm, afin de filmer ce miracle. Les flash des appareils photos aveuglaient Marina. Quant au Joker, il en lâche le bras de son ex compagne et resta, la bouche ouverte, entrain de fixer la sirène qui faisait aller sa queue de poisson dans tout les sens. Marina pleura et replongea dans l'eau afin de se cacher aux yeux de tous. Ses amies non plus n'en revenaient pas. Le Joker ne disant rien, son bras droit pris le relais afin de faire évacuer tout le monde. Le psychopathe entendait les réactions de la pègre, il ne savait pas si il devait éprouver de la honte, de la rage, de la désolation. En faite, aucun sentiments ne sorti. Elisa resta à côté de lui.

-« Tu vois que j'avais raison. Tu n'as pas voulu me croire alors j'ai tout fait pour te le prouver. Je ne sais pas ce que tu compte faire mais sache que je suis là pour toi. » dit-elle en passant sa main sur la joue du psychopathe

Ce dernier fixait toujours la piscine, voyant Marina au fond du bassin et repliée sur elle même. Il attrapa le poignet d'Elisa et le serra très fort, on aurait dit qu'il allait se casser.

-« Va t'en d'ici ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Ramène ta salle gueule et je te tue compris ? »

-« Quoi ? Mais…nan… »

-« VA T'EN ! » dit-il en la repoussant

-« Tout ce que je voulais c'est te rendre service en te montrant la vérité. »

-« J'aurai préféré ne jamais la savoir ! Maintenant dégage d'ici avant que je te liquide pour de bon ! »

Elisa ne comprenait pas sa réactio, il la détestait encore plus. Elle n'eut pas le choix que de quitter le château. Tout le monde était parti, seul ceux qui travaillaient pour le Joker étaient restés dans le salon. Aucun ne voulait voir Marina, elle était devenue étrangère à leurs yeux.  
Les conversations allaient bons train. Seul le Joker resta, debout au bord de la piscine. Marina le remarqua et sorti la tête hors de l'eau. Elle le regarda, l'air désemparé et lui demandant pardon

-« Pardon…je…j'aurai du te le dire plutôt.. »

Mais le Joker la regardait avec un air dont on ne saurait pas définir. Il tourna les talons sans dire un mot et ferma la baie vitrée du salon. Marina pleura à chaude larmes et retourna sous l'eau. Lorsque le Joker passa dans le salon, il y avait un silence absolu.

-« Il faudra remettre cette tuerie un autre jour. » dit le Joker avant de monter les escaliers

-« Bien patron. » dit son bras droit

Le Joker alla dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, entrain de se remettre de ses émotions. Il revoyait sans cesse cette queue de poisson gigoter dans tout les sens. Il repensait à ses moments avec Marina et surtout leur rencontre. Tout était claire maintenant. Au fur et à mesure, il fit le lien entre elle et quelque chose qu'il avait dans sa poche depuis son accident avec Gamble. Il alla chercher l'écaille qu'il gardait toujours auprès de lui et regarda la couleur. C'était la même que sur la queue de Marina. Le Joker était entrain de réfléchir de sa nuit ou il avait été balancé à l'eau. Il se souvient d'avoir ouvert vaguement les yeux, il avait pu distinguer une silhouette à côté de lui, légèrement blonde sur les bords. Puis lorsqu'il fut réveillé complètement, personne. Mise à part cette écaille géante sur son front. Le Joker caressa l'écaille de son pouce.

-« Marina…c'est toi qui m'a sauvé ce jour là. » dit-il d'une voix douce

Il se rendit dans la bibliothèque et s'installa sur le balcon. De la haut, il avait vue sur la piscine. Il regardait Marina entrain de tourner en rond, des fois elle s'appuyait contre le rebord afin de verser quelques larmes. Puis elle repartait au fond du bassin. Le Joker commençait à ne plus éprouver de mauvais sentiments à son égard, il est vrai que ce n'est pas évident de révéler que l'on est un être mythologique. C'est en regardant l'écaille une nouvelle fois, qu'il décida de la rejoindre. Il avait décidé de lui pardonner son erreur.

« En même temps, on peut pas tellement appeler ça une erreur. » pensa t-il

Du haut des escaliers, il entendait la réaction de ses hommes de mains et les écouta attentivement.

-« Franchement j'en reviens toujours pas ! » déclara Dick

-« Comment elle a put nous cacher ça ? » dit Shark

-« Attend, tu crois qu'on l'aurait cru si elle nous aurait la vérité ? » demanda Molly

-« Oui c'est vrai qu'on l'aurait pris pour une folle. » dit Shark

-« C'est bien et maintenant on fait quoi d'elle ? » demanda Cécile

-« Comment ça on fait quoi d'elle ? Mais elle reste avec nous ! » dit Molly

-« Je veux rien dire mais elle a été photographiée et filmée, tout le monde voudra voir la sirène de Gotham City ! » déclara Soraya

-« Ça, c'est pas notre problèmes pour l'instant, cette petite doit être perdue ! » dit Molly

-« Tout à l'heure, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle nous avait dit qu'elle allait partir dans quatre jours, maintenant c'est plus clair. » dit Cécile

-« Quel est le rapport ? C'est une sirène et après ? J'vais lui parler… » dit Molly

-« Non Molly, c'est à moi d'y aller. » dit le Joker en descendant les escaliers

-« Ah patron…ça va ? » demanda Dick

-« Oui ça va, j'aimerai aller lui parler, donc fermez vos gueules et allez vous occuper. »

-« Patron, je suis un peu comme sa mère et j'aimerai... » dit Molly

-« Tu le feras plus tard, c'est à moi d'aller la voir. Elle est si désemparée. »

-« Oui j'ai remarqué, elle n'arrête pas de regarder par ici et fais des aller et retour dans sa piscine. »

Molly laissa le Joker se rendre auprès de Marina. Tous se mirent devant la baie vitrée afin d'observer leur patron. Ce dernier le savait très bien et sans même se retourner, leur donna un ordre

-« Retirez vos grosses tête de là ! »

Tous obéirent tandis que le Joker s'avança lentement vers le bord de la piscine et regarda ou se trouvait Marina. Il y avait moins de lumière que tout à l'heure mais on y voyait encore très bien. La petite sirène était au fond de l'eau, entrain de dormir après un chagrin épuisant. Le Joker enleva ses chaussures ainsi que ses chaussettes, son pantalon, son gilet, sa cravate et sa chemise. Il resta en boxer et avec son marcel. Il parti s'asseoir sur le côté escalier de la piscine, ses jambes étaient dans l'eau. Afin d'appeler Marina, il tapota à la surface afin de faire du bruit. La sirène au fond de l'eau se réveilla et constata que quelqu'un était là. Elle remonta à la surface et vit le Joker, le regard plus doux et un sourire radieux sur son visage.


	20. Chapter 20

Marina resta distante. Mais le psychopathe lui fit signe de venir, en lui montrant la place libre à côté de lui. La sirène s'avança en moins de deux secondes et se retrouva face à lui. Le Joker ravala sa salive, rien qu'en voyant cette énorme queue de poisson traînant derrière Marina.

-« Allez, viens t'asseoir à côté de moi. » lui dit-il

Elle s'exécuta sans rien dire. Il y régnait un silence. A vrai dire, le Joker ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était un peu dépassé par les événements.

-« Euuh…je ne vais pas me transformer en homme poisson ? » demanda t-il

-« Aucun risque. Rassure toi, tu ne seras jamais une honte comme moi. »

-« Hé ! Ne dis pas une chose pareil. Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ce que tu es. »

-« Pourtant tout à l'heure, j'ai vu ce regard inexpressif. Tu étais entrain de me dévisager comme ci j'étais un monstre. »

-« Je dois avouer que cela m'a surpris que légèrement. » dit-il en rigolant

-« Ça m'a fait mal. » dit-elle le regard triste

Un petit silence s'installa de nouveau, juste quelque secondes…

-« Alors…c'était ça ton fameux secret ? » dit le Joker

-« J'ai voulu t'en parler avant la soirée mais on a été interrompu par…Elisa ! Je la déteste pour ce qu'elle m'a fait ! Mais comment a t-elle su pour mon secret ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien. Lors de la soirée chez Maroni, elle m'avait clairement dit que tu étais une sirène. Évidement je ne l'ai pas cru tu pense bien, j'ai pas confiance en elle. »

-« A mon avis elle devait se trouver le jour ou j'ai pris mon bain d'eau salée. C'est la seule fois ou ma queue de poisson a refait surface. » dit-elle en faisant sortir le bout de sa queue hors de l'eau.

Le Joker se sentait bizarre à côté de la sirène, pourtant c'était Marina, elle n'avait pas changé, c'était toujours la même avec juste un petit changement. Mais une envie le démangeait de plus en plus. Il tendit sa main en direction de la queue de poisson afin de la toucher, afin de sentir la texture. La sirène se retourna sur lui, comprenant son intention.

-« Euuh…je peux ? »

-« Oui vas-y, je ne vais pas te manger tu sais. T'as pas l'air à l'aise ?! »

-« Laisse moi le temps de m'habituer. »

Il commença à caresser la queue de poisson de Marina, cette dernière était entrain de sourire. Son humeur avait changé, ce qui se remarqua via sa queue de poisson.

-« Hé, ça a changé de couleur ! C'est devenu plus foncé. » dit le Joker surpris

-« Normale, c'est parce que j'aime bien. »

-« Ah bon ? » souri le Joker

-« Oui. Nous, les sirènes, avons des dons particuliers. Pour commencer le changement de couleur selon nos humeurs, nos sentiments. On a aussi des pouvoirs magiques, moi par exemple à ma naissance j'ai eu le don de la chaleur. Mais ce que toutes sirènes ont à la naissance, c'est le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées. On a des minis capteurs dans nos mains. » dit-elle en la tendant

Le Joker la lui prit et lui plaça quelque chose qu'elle connaissait bien : son écaille.

-« Je suppose que les écailles ont des vertus de guérisons ? » demanda le Joker

Marina souri, il avait fait le lien entre elle et cette écaille.

-« Je vois que tu as deviné que c'était moi qui t'avais sauvé de la noyade. »

-« Oui, je te doit une fière chandelle pour ça. » dit-il

-« Tu ne me dois rien, le faite d'être ici sur terre avec toi c'est déjà énorme. »

-« Mais pourquoi tu m'a choisi moi ? »

-« J'ai toujours admiré les humains, mais toi tu es unique en ton genre. J'ai été attirée depuis que je t'ai sauvé. Je voulais à tout prix te retrouver et de passer un petit moment en ta compagnie. » dit-elle toute émue.

Le Joker lui offrit son épaule, Marina plaça sa tête et ferma les yeux.

-« Tu ne m'en veux plus du faite que je t'ai caché la vérité ? »

-« Tu n'as pas a t'excuser, je comprends mieux maintenant les raisons de tous ces mystères, sur tes origines. »

-« Merci de me comprendre. »

-« Tu sais, on est un peu près pareil. Tu as entendu les mafieux tout à l'heure ? Ils t'ont appelé le monstre marin. Ça me rappel lorsque j'ai eu mes cicatrices, j'étais indifférent aux yeux de tous. Personne ne voulait de moi à cause de ces blessures. J'ai vraiment été traité de tous les noms. »

-« Je le sais, tu as eu tes cicatrices lorsque tu étais enfant. »

-« Comment tu sais ça ? »

-« Quand je t'ai sauvé de la noyade, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de regarder dans tes pensées et tes souvenirs. Désolée si tout cela devait rester secret. »

-« C'est pas grave, peu de personne connaisse les origines de mes cicatrices. »

-« On est quitte alors ? » ria Marina

-« Oui mademoiselle. »

Sentant la bonne humeur revenir, Marina sourit au Joker. D'une main, il lui pris le visage et l'embrassa. La petite sirène fut tellement heureuse qu'elle plongea dans l'eau et fit une pirouette qui éclaboussa le Joker. La sirène rigolait de le voir trempé de la tête au pied. Le Joker alla dans l'eau lui aussi.

-« On fait la course ? » demanda Marina

-« Tricheuse, tu nage plus vite que moi ! »

-« J'ai une idée, viens sur mon dos. »

-« Mais j' vais te faire mal ! »

-« Hi hi hi mais non, fait moi confiance. »

Le Joker se plaça sur le dos de Marina et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules. Marina donna deux coups de queue et tous les deux avancèrent. Le Joker se tenait fermement, c'était vraiment amusant de se laisser aller comme ça.

-« Tu veux savoir ce que sa fait sous l'eau ? »

-« Allons-y, mais ne t'y attarde pas trop longtemps ! Je ne sais pas respirer sous l'eau moi. » dit-il un peu méfiant.

Marina rigola et plongea, le Joker toujours sur son dos. Dans l'eau, la vitesse s'accélérait de plus en plus. Le Joker n'avait pas la même visibilité que Marina, il voyait tout floue. Il lui tapota l'épaule gauche afin de remonter. Lorsqu'ils refirent surface, le psychopathe respira un bon coup.

-« Alors c'était chouette non ? »

-« Pas mal, ça fait une bonne attraction. » rigola t-il

-« Hihihihihi par contre c'est pas bon pour ton maquillage. »

-« Ah merde, j' parie que tout est parti ! »

Marina s'approcha de lui et se blotti contre son torse. Ce dernier l'enlaça, les deux tourtereaux étaient blotti l'un contre l'autre au beau milieu de la piscine. Evidement, ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'embrasser.

-« Bon allez, il est temps que tu sorte de cette piscine ! Tu fais comment pour enlever cette queue de poisson ? »

-« J'dois la sécher…il y a des essuies là bas. »

-« J'vais t'en chercher. »

Le Joker sorti du bassin et alla chercher des essuies de bain pour Marina. Cette dernière ne sachant pas marcher, le psychopathe la prend dans ses bras. Le fait de toucher cette queue de poisson à nouveau, le laissait complètement indifférent maintenant.

-« J'ai une surprise pour toi après ma douce. »

-« Ah ? »

-« Se serait bête de ne pas poursuivre les projets que l'on avait établis après cette fête. »

-« Tu veux dire que…tu veux toujours de moi ? »

-« Oh que oui et bien plus encore ! »

Marina fut placée sur un transat afin qu'elle place convenablement ses essuies autour de sa queue de poisson. Le Joker s'essuya lui aussi et se rhabilla en vitesse. Une fois fait le psychopathe la repris dans ses bras, direction la chambre afin que les amants consument enfin leur amour.


	21. Chapter 21

Le Joker passa par le salon afin de monter dans leur chambre. Ses hommes de mains firent mine de n'avoir rien vu et continuèrent leur partie de Wii.

-« Mets le son plus fort ! » dit Molly

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda Dick

-« Discute pas et monte le son ! »

Dick augmenta le volume de la télé sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Entre temps, le Joker ouvrit la porte de la chambre, toujours avec Marina dans ses bras. Il l'allongea sur le lit et partit fermer la porte à clé. Marina avait encore sa serviette autour d'elle. Le Joker enleva ses vêtements et laissa son boxer. Il parti dans la salle de bain afin de se remettre une couche de maquillage et revint aux côtés de Marina.

-« Tu n'étais pas obligé de te remaquiller. » lui dit-elle

-« J'aime pas ma gueule c'est tout. »

-« Dommage, mais bon j'avoue que je te préfère comme ça. »

Le psychopathe était tellement ravi de ce compliment qu'il l'embrassa, puis approfondi un peu plus le baiser. Il plaça sa main droite sur le visage de Marina et descendit sur son cou. Puis il continue ses caresses sur ses épaules. Marina fermait les yeux afin de savourer cet instant qui allait encore être plus intense. Son amant caressa le haut de sa poitrine et enleva la serviette qui cachait encore le corps de sa douce. Cette dernière se laissa faire, après tout elle était en apprentissage. Une fois la serviette retirée, le Joker continua ses caresses. Marina le caressa aussi à son tour.

-« T'as vraiment la peau toute douce. » dit-il

-« Toi aussi bizarrement. » répondit Marina

-« Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ? »

-« Disons que vu ta réputation légendaire, tu cache bien ton jeux. T'es pas aussi taré et dur que tu en as l'air. »

-« Mais c'est seulement avec toi que je suis comme ça. Sinon je suis impitoyable et je te ferai remarquer qu'en ce moment même, il y a quelque chose de dur en moi et qui n'attend que toi. »

Marina avait compris de quoi il s'agissait et commença à rougir. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle allait voir un membre du sexe opposé. Certes elle en avait déjà vu, mais sur des livres, magasines qui étaient tombés par dessus bord des bateaux passant par là. Marina les collectionnait afin d'étudier les humains, mais la pratique était tout autre chose. Le Joker y allait en douceur, il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il descendit encore plus bas encore et s'attarda à l'entre jambe de sa bien aimée. Marina le regarda l'air intriguée et arrêta le baiser passionné.

-« Qu'est ce que tu… »

-« Chuuut détend toi et laisse moi faire, tu vas aimer. »

-« Ah ? »

-« Je suis un homme de parole tu l'avais oublié ? »

Marina n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'une chaleur ardente l'envahissait déjà. Elle ferma les yeux et approuva cette instant. A ses premiers gémissements, le Joker s'empara de ses lèvres afin d'éviter que les cris ne se propagent trop dans la maison. Marina était vraiment en extase, en effet il avait donné sa parole et il l'avait bien tenu. Elle jouissait tellement fort qu'elle en perdit tout ces moyens. Ce qui excita le Joker de plus en plus. Il pouvait faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait. Mais il resta correcte et garda toujours un certain respect envers sa partenaire. Croyant avoir un moment de répit, Marina s'allongea sur le dos. Aussitôt le Joker vint sur elle et lui demanda de le caresser. La petite sirène s'exécuta et commença par le torse. Le Joker guida ses jolies mains afin d'arriver là ou il le voulait. Marina compris et passa sa main dans le boxer de son amant. Elle descendit le bout de tissu et s'embrassèrent de plus belle. Le Joker commençait à gémir de plaisir. Pour une première fois, son amante se débrouillait bien. Elle le caressait avec fermeté mais toujours en douceur. Il n'aura pas fallut longtemps au psychopathe pour insister à ce qu'elle écarta les jambes. Même si elle n'avait jamais eu de rapport sexuel, et même avec un homme sirène, elle savait très bien comment sa se passait. Mais elle était loin de se douter quelle sensation exquise ça procure. Sentant le sexe de son partenaire lui caresser sa féminité, elle arrêta son baiser.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller, je vais y aller doucement. »

-« Je n'ai pas peur, j'ai confiance en toi. » dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire

Au début, Marina cria de douleur. Un peu de sang avait coulé sur le drap, le Joker s'arrêta lorsqu'il voyait que Marina fronçait des sourcils. Mais après plusieurs va et vient, Marina poussa des cris de jouissances. Elle en eut plusieurs à vrai dire. Le Joker ne voulait pas que se soit vite fait bien fait. Marina était très différente de toutes les autres gonzesses qu'il avait put se taper. Non pas du faite qu'elle soit une sirène, mais le faite qu'elle soit très simple. Paradoxalement, elle lui apportait une certaine stabilité dans sa vie. Marina avait la tête dans les étoiles, elle avait appris ce que c'était faire l'amour avec un humain. Sans dire un mot, le Joker la retourna et Marina se trouva à califourchon sur lui. Le Joker pouvait contempler le magnifique corps de sa belle qu'il caressa encore et encore. Il ne s'arrêtait jamais. La jeune femme prenait goût à contrôler le désir de son amant. Mais bizarrement, être dominée était tout aussi bon. Petit à petit, Marina senti quelque chose en elle, une chose qu'elle avait du mal à expliquer. C'était quelque chose à vous faire perdre la tête. En effet, Marina venait de découvrir l'orgasme, en même temps que son partenaire. Elle se détacha de lui et se mit sur le côté, le souffle haletant. Le Joker aussi dans le même état. Puis Marina vint se bloquer entre ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi quasiment une bonne partie de la nuit. En bas dans le salon, Dick, Molly et les autres jouaient encore à la Wii, les yeux rond comme des billes.

-« Je…je comprend pourquoi tu m'as demandé de mettre le son plus fort ! »

-« Et encore…on a tout entendu ! » dit Molly encore sous le choc des cris des deux amants

Justement, ces deux là s'embrassaient encore. Marina avait passé la meilleure journée de toute sa vie. Mais pourtant il fallait annoncer au Joker la triste nouvelle : qu'elle devra le quitter, quitter la terre et qu'elle ne reviendrait que dans un an. C'est bien à contre cœur, qu'elle dut interrompre ce moment paisible.

-« Pardon de casser l'ambiance mais…je dois te dire quelque chose. » dit-elle en regardant la lune à travers la fenêtre.

-« Quoi donc ? »

-« A partir de demain, il ne me restera plus que trois jours. Je vais devoir quitter la terre… »

-« QUOI ? POURQUOI ? »

-« C'est la lois des sirènes, nous avons le droit d'aller un moi par an sur la terre entre deux pleine lune. »

-« Je t'ordonne de passer outre ces droits, tu resteras ici avec moi. »

-« Je suis obligée de retourner dans le monde d'où je viens, si non je… »

-« Si non quoi ? » demanda le Joker frustré

-« Je vais mourir. »

A ces mots, le Joker se calma et se tut. Une boule à la gorge se noua.

-« Tu…tu veux dire que si tu reste auprès de moi, tu vas mourir ? »

-« Je suis désolée, si je ne retourne pas à la mer avant la prochaine pleine lune de périrais, je quitterai ce monde sous forme d'écume. »

Le Joker partis s'asseoir au bord du lit, les mains jointes au niveau du menton. Marina voulu le réconforter, mais le laissa seul et parti prendre une douche. Elle se doutait bien qu'il était contre son départ. Il valait mieux lui laisser digérer la nouvelle. Tout en écoutant l'eau couler provenant de la salle de bain, le Joker laissa ses émotions l'envahir et versa des larmes qui coula le long de ses joues meurtries.


	22. Chapter 22

Lorsque Marina sorti de la salle de bain, le Joker n'était plus présent dans la chambre. Elle descendit au salon et demanda à Molly ou il était.

-« Il est descendu dans le garage et on a entendu le bruit de la moto, à mon avis il est parti faire un tour. » dit Molly

-« Il avait l'air bizarre…enfin façon de parler, on aurait dit qu'il était contrarié par quelque chose. » constata Dick

Marina compris et sorti elle aussi de la maison.

-« Marina ou vas-tu ? » demanda Molly

-« Le retrouver ! »

Evidement Marina était à pied, elle aura marché pendant une bonne partie de la nuit et même jusqu'à l'aube. Mais elle avait une idée de l'endroit ou il pouvait être. Elle se rendit sur la petit colline où le Joker l'avait emmené lors de leur première balade en moto. Justement il était là, assis sur le banc entrain de fumer sa cigarette. Elle s'en approcha, essoufflée par toute cette marche. Elle posa sa main droite sur son épaule. Le Joker ne réagissait pas, mais il avait reconnu cette jolie main.

-« Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? »

-« Tu m'as toujours dit que tu aimais venir ici afin de contempler ta ville. » dit-elle en s'asseyant

-« C'est vrai, elle est super ma ville. » dit-il en scrutant des yeux les moindre recoins de Gotham

-« Seulement, je viens de lui trouver un défaut à cette ville. » dit-il

-« Ah ? »

-« Oui, là bas ! » dit-il en montrant du doigt le port de Gotham

Marina soupira lorsqu'elle vit l'océan.

-« Stupide mer à la con ! » dit-il

-« Ne dis pas ça, c'est la que l'on c'est rencontré pour la première fois. »

-« C'est ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est que ce lieu est celui d'une belle rencontre mais aussi d'un départ ! »

Marina le regarda avec les larmes aux yeux et se blotti contre lui. Le Joker l'entoura de son bras droit et la serra très fort.

-« Même si j'accepte ton départ, je ne supporterai pas ton absence. »

-« Je reviendrai tout les ans promis, à la même date, même heure. Et puis je pourrai venir aussi plusieurs soirs au port de Gotham afin que l'on se voit un peu. »

-« Avec la vie que je mène ? Va savoir si je saurai venir ! Je serai peut-être interné à Arkham qui sait ! »

-« Ne dis pas ça, tu ne te feras jamais capturer ! »

-« Qu'est ce que l'on va faire ? » dit le Joker

-« Je ne sais pas, t'attendre pendant un an va être difficile. » dit Marina

-« Et une fois que tu devras repartir, se sera tout le temps le même déchirement. »

Les deux amant étaient peinés par cette situation. Ils décidèrent de rentrer et de profiter des trois derniers jours de Marina sur terre. L'aube s'était déjà levé depuis un moment lorsqu'il rentèrent au QG. Il était 8 heure du matin. Marina et le Joker partirent se reposer, il la combla de câlins puis s'endormirent tout les deux. C'est au beau milieu de l'après midi qu'ils se réveillèrent. Les membres du gang s'embêtaient. Ils attendaient que leur patron leur donne des ordres, mais rien. C'était une journée très zen, sans cris, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre. Marina et le Joker restèrent toujours à deux durant la journée, jusqu'à ce que le psychopathe donna un ordre à ses hommes.

-« Enfin ! Du taffe ! » dit Shark

-« Allez en ville afin de recueillir des informations sur Marina, savoir si on parle d'elle. » dit le Joker

-« Et c'est tout ? » demanda Shark

-« Abrutis ! Si on apprend qu'il y a une sirène en ville tu pense bien que l'on fera tout pour essayer de la retrouver. »

-« Patron, on essaye de vous chercher depuis des mois et ils n'ont jamais réussi, alors Marina hein… »

-« Discute pas mon ordre et allez en ville ! Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il y avait eu des témoins ? Si sa se trouve un mafieux a tout balancé et les rumeurs vont bon trains j' vous signale ! Alors allez à la pêche aux informations ! »

-« Hihihi on voit que vous sortez avec une sirène, vous employez des mots marins. » dit Shark

-« FAITES CE QUE JE VOUS DIT ! » cria le Joker

Tout le monde s'exécuta, direction le centre de Gotham. Quand au Joker il alluma la télévision tandis que Marina et ses amies écoutèrent la radio. Aucunes informations sur la sirène de Gotham. 22 heures…Shark et les autres n'étaient pas encore rentrés, ce n'était pas normal. Une heure après, des bruits de pneus et des coups de feu retentirent. Le Joker c'était assoupis aux côtés de Marina sur le sofa. Ils se réveillèrent en sursaut en entendant ce vacarme. Le Joker regarda par la fenêtre et reconnu la voiture de Shark en tête de troupe. Ses hommes de mains en descendirent et rentèrent en vitesse au QG.

-« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » demanda le Joker

-« On était entrain de rechercher des informations comme vous l'avez demandé, mais…on a été suivis. Quelqu'un nous a balancé ! Et c'est quelqu'un que nous connaissons bien ! » dit Shark

-« Qui ? »

-« Elisa ! On était dans le resto route habituel afin de faire une pause. Apparemment nous sommes tombés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Elle était là elle aussi, avec le commissaire Gordon. Au départ elle ne nous avait pas vu. Mais on a entendu qu'elle parlait de Marina et de notre QG. En échange elle aurait la protection de la police, elle c'est fait passer pour une vulgaire victime. Puis on a vite détalé afin de vous prévenir de leur arrivée mais Elisa nous a repéré et nous a montré du doigt. »

-« Je l'avais déjà prévenue plusieurs fois ! Maintenant elle va mourir ! » dit-il en prenant son couteau fétiche et le rangea dans sa poche

-« Au faite patron, il y a un autre problèmes. »

-« QUOI ? »

-« Le service scientifique de Gotham est là aussi, ils veulent capturer Marina afin de l'étudier. »

Marina prit peur de la venue de ces hommes et se blotti dans les bras du Joker.

-« Personne ne t'enlèvera compris ? Qu'ils viennent, je les attend ! »

-« Patron, ils ont ramené beaucoup de monde, ils vont… »

-« ICI LE COMMISSAIRE GORDON ! NOUS AVONS ENCERCLE VOTRE QG, SORTEZ LES MAINS EN L'AIR ET AUCUN MAL NE VOUS SERA FAIT ! » cria le commissaire, un haut parleur à la main.

Il n'y aura pas fallut dix secondes avant que les premiers coups de feu retentirent. Le commissaire ordonna l'assaut, l'équipe du SWAT entra aussitôt. Marina fut mise à l'abris dans sa chambre avec Molly, Cécile et Soraya. Mais Elisa était là et amena l'équipe scientifique par une entrée secrète. Pendant que tout le monde se battait, les scientifiques entrèrent dans la chambre de la sirène. Les filles se défendirent comme elles le pouvaient mais toutes les trois furent endormies par une piqûre faite par un des scientifiques. Marina cria au secours mais elle fut elle aussi anesthésiée. En bas, le Joker avait put entendre la douce voix de Marina et se précipita à sa rescousse. Entre temps, Shark et Dick réussissent à s'échapper du QG grâce à la moto.

-« ET LE PATRON ?! » cria Shark

-« T'INQUIETE PAS ! IL NOUS A TOUJOURS DIT CE QU'IL ATTENDAIT DE NOUS SI UN JOUR IL SE FERAIT CAPTURER ! »

Et la moto s'enfonça dans les rues de Gotham pendant que le Joker fut arrêté par l'équipe de Gordon. Alors qu'il fut emmené dans la voiture de police, il croisa le chemine d'Elisa. Elle le regardait avec ses yeux triomphant tandis que le Joker lui promettait, de son regard, qu'elle sera bientôt plus de ce monde.


	23. Chapter 23

L'arrestation du Joker et de la capture de la sirène avaient déjà fait tout le tour de Gotham. Il y avait déjà un flash spécial à 4 heures du matin. Alors que le Joker tournait en rond dans sa cellule, il pouvait voir à travers les barreaux la télévision. On y voyait des images de Marina, prisonnière dans son aquarium que les scientifiques lui avaient créé. Elle avait des files et autres tubes sur les bras, comme dans les hôpitaux. Le Joker avait le cœur serré de la voir dans cette état, il voyait très bien que sa queue de poisson c'était éclaircie, elle n'aimait pas ça, pire elle avait peur de l'endroit ou elle était. Le psychopathe ne supporta plus de voir ça et retourna s'asseoir et regarda le ciel à travers les barreaux. La lune était presque pleine. En effet, il ne restait plus que deux jours à Marina à rester sur la terre. Demain soir elle devra retrouver la mer qui l'a vu naître. Mais avec tous ces contre temps, Marina risquait la mort. C'est ce qui effraya le Joker. Que lui reste en cellule pour l'éternité, il s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que Marina retourne d'où elle venait. Même si il doit vivre de son absence, la perdre à tout jamais lui serrait tout bonnement impossible. C'est pour ça que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il pria très fort pour que ses hommes viennent le libérer au plus vite.

Les heures tournaient pour Marina, le matin était déjà là. Les scientifiques avaient travaillés sur son cas jusqu'à l'aube. Ils firent une pause, la laissant sous surveillance. La sirène demeurait au fond de son aquarium, recroquevillée sur elle même et versa des larmes. Elle posait sa tête sur le bout de sa queue. Elle se maudissait d'être venue sur terre. Au moins ses amis ne seraient pas dans ce pétrin et le Joker ne serrait pas en prison. Marina se demandait comment il allait. Le connaissant bien, elle se doutait qu'il n'allait pas rester là, les bras croisés. Le Joker avait toujours un as dans sa manche.

Alors qu'il y faisait très calme dans le laboratoire, une personne y entra sous autorisation des gardes. Les bruits de pas s'avancèrent vers Marina, cette dernière releva sa tête afin de voir la personne qui lui rendait visite. C'était Elisa. Marina la regarda, pourquoi cette femme lui faisait autant de mal ? Pourquoi autant de méchanceté ? Cette cruauté, la sirène avait du mal à comprendre. Mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence que l'espèce humaine à des bons côtés mais aussi, et surtout, de mauvaises intentions. Elisa se plaça juste à côté de l'aquarium et se mit accroupie. Elle plaça sa main sur la vitre et parla avec Marina.

-« Je sais que je vais te paraître absurde, mais je t'admire Marina. Un être de la mer comme toi est tellement fascinant, je suis désolée de ce qui t'arrive. Mais c'était la seule chose à faire afin de t'éloigner du Joker. Il est à moi tu comprends ça ? Je suis prête à lui pardonner son erreur et tout oublier. Cela va sûrement prendre du temps, mais il reviendra vers moi, il se rendra compte à quel point il a été stupide de s'être tourné vers toi. »

Elisa mettait Marina hors d'elle. Elle se précipita vers la vitre et ouvrit la bouche, laissant s'échapper un cri aigu des plus affreux, et montra deux belles canines bien pointues comme les vampires. L'aquarium eut un petit éclat à cause des cris, c'était un aquarium très renforcé avec du triple vitrage. Elisa recula, affichant un visage peu rassurant, elle était toute pâle. Marina venait de montrer le côté le plus terrible des sirènes.  
Elisa sortit, tandis que Marina retourna dans sa position initial. Pour la sirène, l'après midi fut très pénible : examen sur examen. On lui faisait des prises de sang, on lui prenait des écailles, des mèches de cheveux. Lorsqu'elle avait un moment de répit c'était pour se reposer au fond de l'aquarium. C'est vers 21 heures, que les scientifiques décident d'arrêter les examen pour aujourd'hui.

Pendant ce temps au commissariat, le Joker était encore dans sa cellule. A minuit, Shark et Dick arrivèrent, fin prêt pour libérer le Joker. Il avaient emmené aussi deux autres recrues de dernière minute.

-« Tu es sur de toi Dick ? » demanda Shark

-« Tout à faite, on fait ce que le patron m'a toujours dis de faire un jour : ne laisser aucune trace…Vous deux , les nouveaux ! Venez par ici. Vous allez passer par la porte de derrière et assommer les deux gardes qui font leur ronde, vous les voyez ? Piquez leurs uniformes et rendez-vous à la porte principal, pendant ce temps nous placerons le feux d'artifice et après vous nous ferez entrer. Shark et moi, nous irons nous changer dans les vestiaires afin de passer inaperçu. »

-« Entendu. » disent les nouveaux

Les deux recrues se rendirent à l'endroit prévu et assommèrent les deux gardiens, piquèrent leurs uniformes et s'habillèrent. Une fois dans le commissariat, ils passaient inaperçu en prenant soin de bien enfoncer leurs képis. Ils arrivèrent sans problèmes à la porte d'entrée, assommèrent les deux policiers qui montaient la garde et les enferma dans un bureau. Dirk et Shark ayant l'accès libre, entrèrent dans le poste de police. A cette heure ci, l'effectif était au minimum. Un policier fut tué par balle de la part de Shark à l'aide d'un silencieux. Une fois arrivé au vestiaire, ils se changèrent eux aussi. Tout les quatre étaient maintenant en uniforme. Ils entrèrent facilement dans les couloirs ou il y avait les cellules. Le Joker se leva, voulant jouer avec les flics mais il reconnut ses hommes et se tut. Un garde se tenait près du Joker.

-« Le commissaire Gordon voudrait te voir, il nous a envoyé prendre la relève. »

-« Pourquoi veut-il me voir ? » demanda l'officier

-« Il m'a parlé de changement ou quelque chose de ce genre. »

-« Sûrement ma mutation ! » s'exclama l'officier qui laissa sa place à ses sois disant collègue.

-« Les gars, vous m'épatez ! Qui c'est ceux là ? » demanda le Joker

-« Deux nouvelles recrues de dernières minutes. » dit Shark avec un regard que le Joker compris

-« Ne traînons pas ! Il faut encore allez délivrer les autres. » dit Dick en ouvrant la cellule

-« Les nouveaux, restez derrière nous ! Vous surveillerez nos arrières. » dit Shark

Molly et les autres furent libérés, leurs cellules étaient dans la même pièce. Ils se précipitèrent à sortir par la porte principale et de monter directement dans la camionnette. Un garde déclencha l'alerte en voyant passer le Joker dans le couloir d'un pas précipité. Les deux nouveaux tirèrent sur les policiers pendant que le Joker et ses hommes étaient déjà à la porte, qu'ils prirent soin de bloquer avant de monter dans leur engin. Les autres courraient dans les rues de Gotham, n'ayant pas assez de places pour tout le monde dans la camionnette. Les deux recrues de dernière minute ne savaient plus sortirent et se font chopper par les flics.

-« C'est bien les enfants, vous avez retenu la leçon hé hé. » dit le Joker

-« On ne laisse aucun trace ! » dit Shark en appuyant sur un détonateur

Le commissariat explosa, de la dynamite avait été installée soigneusement par Dick et Shark.

-« Quel plaisir de voir un aussi beau feu d'artifice. » dit le Joker

-« Ou allons-nous ? » demanda Molly

-« Dans notre ancienne planque, le hangar. Le QG est cerné par la police. » dit Shark

-« Je me demande comment va Marina. » s'exclama Cécile

-« Il va falloir trouver une solution pour la sortir de là ! »

-« Oui mais quoi ? Le muséum d'histoire naturel est mieux gardé que le commissariat. »

-« J'ai un plan ! » dit le Joker

-« Plait-il patron ? Vous avez dit plan ? » s'étonna Dick ainsi que tout les autres.

-« Je sais, une fois n'est pas coutume. »

-« Va falloir faire une croix sur le calendrier ! » dit Soraya

-« Et c'est quoi votre plan patron ? » demanda Molly

-« Nous allons nous faire passer pour des scientifiques ! Molly, tu sais toujours créer de fausses cartes d'identité non ? »

-« Oui bien sur. »

-« Parfait ! Lorsqu'ils sont venu pour capturer Marina, j'en ai vu un qui ressemblait à toi, mon petit Shark. » dit le Joker

-« Ah bon ? »

-« Oui, la même tête de con, apparemment on a tous un sosie hi hi hi. »

-« Ah ah très drôle patron. Et Cécile arrête de rire comme une tarée ! »

-« Patron, je n'ai rien contre votre idée mais il va y avoir un hic ! Bon je suppose que vous allez vous démaquiller, mais vos cicatrices ? Comment allez-vous faire ? »

-« J'ai entendu parler d'un système de camouflage, c'est du latex ! On le met sur ce que l'on veut cacher et après suffit de maquiller par dessus et le tour est joué ! »

-« Et ou est-ce que l'on peut trouver ça ? »

-« J'en ai déjà ! Mais il se trouve au QG ! »

-« Comment on va faire pour aller le chercher ? C'est bourré de flics là bas ! » s'exclama Dick

-« On est plus à quelques flics de tués non ? Et puis, au moins en faisant ça, nous rendons service à ceux qui cherchent du boulot ! Ils pourront postuler afin de travailler avec l'équipe de Gordon ! »

-« Patron, vous êtes d'une amabilité et d'une générosité à toute épreuve. » dit Shark

-« Je sais merci. »

La camionnette se rendit donc au QG afin que le Joker puisse récupérer son maquillage et de sauver sa petite Marina. Il leur aura fallut deux bonnes heures avant de rentrer au hangar, le temps de liquider tous les flics qui se trouvaient dans leur QG. Le Joker avait ce dont il avait besoin : le latex ! Il était presque trois heures du matin. Heureusement, l'ancien PC qu'utilisait Molly marchait encore.

-« Bon allez, Molly fais nous les fausses cartes d'identités ! » dit le Joker

-« Patron, on est fatigué ! Ca peut attendre quelques heures non ? »

-« Les heures de Marina sont comptées ! Aujourd'hui est le jour ou elle doit retourner à la mer avant la pleine lune sinon elle mourra, donc au boulot ! Tu te reposera après. »

-« Pppff d'accord. Bon, vous-êtes combien à participer à cette opération ? » demanda Molly

-« Shark, Dick et moi. » dit le Joker

-« On va commencer d'abord par toi Shark. Mais vu que nous ne disposons pas du nom de ce scientifique de mes deux là, il va falloir faire des recherches sur le net. »

Quelques minutes de recherches sur le site du muséum, a suffit pour retrouver celui qui ressemblait à Shark. Le plan était entrain de se mettre en place.


	24. Chapter 24

Shark s'exclama en voyant son double, à quelques choses près.

-« C'est vrai qu'il me ressemble, mais il est un peu plus gras du bide et sa coiffure mon dieu quel horreur ! » dit Shark

-« Je te prépare ta carte, donc pour toi tu sera le professeur John Mackenzy. Dick, mon chéri à ton tour, tu veux quoi comme nom ? »

-« Mets ce que tu veux, c'est toi l'experte. »

-« Il faudrait que se soit étranger comme ça on pourra inventer que Mackenzy vous a invité pour étudier Marina…des noms suédois, ils ne se fouleront pas à chercher. Alors…Claes Svensson, ça te convient ? »

-« Parfait. » dit Dick

-« Bon, à votre tour patron alors…alors…Henrik Berg. »

-« D'accord, de toute façon on s'en fout des noms ! »

-« Bon maintenant j' dois vous prendre en photo. »

Pendant que le Joker se préparait, Dick fut photographié. Molly put ainsi, sortir la fausse carte d'identité. Puis ce fut autour du Joker de se faire photographier. Tout le monde était sous le choc de le voir avec sa vraie tête mais surtout de ne plus voir aucune cicatrices, de plus il avait ajouté une paire de lunette.

-« Restez pas là muets comme des carpes ! » dit le Joker

-« Ca fait bizarre de vous voir ainsi ! » dit Shark

-« Ouai ben j'espère que le latex va tenir car c'était pas une mince à faire ! »

-« Vous ne l'avez jamais testé ? »

-« Non…advienne que pourra ! »

Molly le pris en photo et sorti sa carte d'identité. Il n'y aura plus qu'à mettre un costume et enfiler une blouse blanche en arrivant au muséum.

-« Maintenant, tout le monde se repose ! Il ne faut louper en aucun cas l'évasion de Marina compris ? » dit le Joker

-« Oui patron, on attaquera à quelle heure ? »

-« Dans l'après midi ! »

Le repos aura vite passé mais tout le monde était fin près afin de libérer la sirène. Molly, Soraya et Cécile entrèrent dans le muséum comme simple touristes, afin de repérer les entrées qui menaient aux labos, et surtout immobiliser le professeur Mackenzy. Le Joker et ses deux complices, attendaient impatiemment dans la voiture. Les filles commençaient à trouver le temps long, le professeur n'avait pas encore le bout de son nez, jusqu'à ce que…

-« Patron ! Ca y est, il est sortit ! Nous allons l'occuper pendant que vous irez chercher Marina. » chuchota Cécile dans le gsm

-« Très bien, éloignez le plus possible. » dit le psychopathe en raccrochant

-« Shark, le destin de Marina repose sur toi donc tâche d'être performant dans ton rôle de prof ! » demanda le Joker

-« Bien sur patron, mais…je dois prendre quel voix au faite ? »

-« Ah merde ! Bon c'est pas grave on interviendra si il le faut. » dit Dick

Tous les trois se précipitèrent dans le muséum, pendant que les filles s'occupèrent de Mackenzy.

-« Monsieur s'il vous plait, pouvez-vous nous dire ou se trouve l'allée des dinosaures ? » demanda Soraya

-« Euh, c'est par là mesdames, vous ne pouvez pas le manquer ! » dit le professeur en montrant du doigt les fossiles d'un T-REX.

-« Oh mon dieu, ça doit être fascinant de travailler ici, pouvez-vous nous en faire la visite ? »

-« Excusez moi mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps… »

-« Oh allez s'il vous plait, monsieur…Mackenzy…un joli nom d'ailleurs, nous sommes tellement curieuses de ses anciennes bestioles. » dit-elle excitée comme une groupie

-« Bon d'accord, mais une petite visite alors car j'ai du travaille qui m'attend ! »

Après une petite explication sur le tricératops et personne dans les alentours, le professeur fut frappé à la tête par un gourdin d'une réplique grandeur nature de l'homme des cavernes. Pendant ce temps, dans le couloir qui menait aux laboratoires, Shark pris son rôle très à cœur et parvint même à donner une explication sur son « soudain » changement de voix, avec l'aide de ses compagnons qui montrèrent leurs cartes au garde.

-« Il a attrapé froid d'un coup comme ça. » dit Dick avec l'accent suédois

-« A mon avis ça doit être une grippe soudainite aiguë qui lui est tombé dessus, cela arrive un cas sur 100.000 et c'est tombé sur votre professeur John Mackenzy. » dit le Joker

-« Nous sommes venus étudier la sirène avec notre collègue, nous sommes vite venu quand nous avons appris ce miracle de la nature. Nous avons abandonné nos recherches sur les maladies infectieuses pour venir ici. »

Le garde ne voulant pas écouter le sujet sur les maladies infectieuses, leur céda le passage.

-« Ouf, heureusement qu'il n'a pas posé de questions. » s'exclama Dick

-« Les gens sont tellement des abrutis de nos jours ! »

-« Ola, coup de bol les gars, y a personne qui garde Marina. » dit le Joker

Il y entra suivit de ses hommes et alluma le laboratoire. Marina fut réveillée par le bruit et les lumières, elle se demandait ce qu'on allait encore lui faire. Elle s'approcha de la vitre et reconnu les silhouettes ainsi qu'une voix qui l'appelait. Elle remonta vite en surface et se retrouva nez à nez avec le Joker, qui avait grimpé jusqu'en haut de l'aquarium. Ils s'embrassèrent tellement avec fougue, que Shark et Dick se retournèrent.

-« Coucou. » dit-elle

-« Coucou, comment tu vas ma jolie ? »

-« Mieux depuis que tu es là, mais qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ? »

-« Oh ça c'est rien c'est du latex pour cacher mes cicatrices…Je vais te faire sortir d'ici…Shark, Dick, aidez moi à la sortir de là ! »

Marina fut sortie de l'aquarium et sécha sa queue de poisson avec les blouses blanches de ses compagnons.

-« Comment allons-nous sortire d'ici ? » demanda Shark

-« Il y a une sortie de secours là. » dit Marina en pointant du doigt

-« Vite ne perdons pas de temps, l'après midi touche bientôt à sa fin ! » dit le Joker

Molly, Cécile et Soraya attendaient sagement dans la camionnette stationnée quelques rues plus loin comme prévus. Mais entre temps, le vrai professeur Mackenzy c'était réveillé et alla prévenir le garde qu'il avait été victime d'un coup monté. Le garde fut étonné de le voir, alors qu'il était censé être dans le laboratoire. Tous eurent un déclic et se dirigèrent vers le labo. La petite sirène avait disparu. Constatant sa disparition, la police fut prévenue. Le Joker et ses compagnons précipitèrent le pas en entendant ce brouhaha qui s'intensifié de plus en plus. Une voix cria au loin « IL FAUT RETROUVER LA SIRENE ! ON L A AIDE A S'EVADER ! » Lorsqu'ils sortirent du muséum, la police arrivait déjà. Le commissaire Gordon, ayant un œil de lynx, repéra la magnifique chevelure de Marina qui lui semblait se hâter.

-« Elle est là, elle se dirige dans une camionnette de couleur blanche, elle prend la direction du port de Gotham ! Faites barrage à tous les accès ! » cria t-il dans son talkie-walkie afin de communiquer le message à toutes ses unités.

C'était une course poursuite qui n'en finissait plus ! A chaque accès vers le port de Gotham, des voitures de flics faisaient barrages, ce qui obligeait Shark de faire demi tour et de choisir un autre chemin. A l'arrière, le Joker avait enlevé le latex et c'était remaquillé en vitesse, alors que Marina ne sentait pas très bien. Tout ce stresse, cette course et le faite de sentir que la mort n'était plus très loin lui faisait perdre de l'énergie.

-« Marina, ça va pas ? » demanda le Joker

-« Si, ça va. C'est juste que, je dois absolument retourner à la mer sinon je… » dit-elle le visage virant au teint pâle

-« Mais ! Tu es froide Marina ! » dit le Joker en mettant sa main sur son front

-« Je crois que…je me dessèche petit à petit. »

-« SHARK FONCE NON DE DIEU ! »

-« Je fais le maximum ! AH ! Voilà la rue que je cherchais, elle va nous mener directement au port dans deux kilomètres ! »

-« GROUILLE TOI ! »

Shark fonça comme un perturbé, cassant plusieurs rétroviseurs au passage. Enfin ! Il ne restait plus que 200 mètres à faire, mais malheureusement des flics étaient présent, les armes braqués en leur direction.

-« FONCE LEUR DESSUS ! » ordonna le Joker

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Shark appuya sur le champignon tandis que Soraya, les mains jointes, pria afin que personne ne soit blessés.

-« Seigneur, protège tes brebis et surtout ceux qui se trouve dans cette putain de bagnole ! »

Et là le seigneur à exaucé son désir. La camionnette passa à une vitesse que les flics n'eurent pas le choix que de plonger sur le côté. C'est in extremis qu'ils arrivèrent enfin au port de Gotham. La course poursuite avait été filmée et retransmise à la télévision depuis le début. C'est grâce à ça que Elisa se trouva sur le port de Gotham, afin d'en finir avec Marina.


	25. Chapter 25

Le Joker sorti en premier, aidant à Marina à descendre et à marcher. Mais en voyant Elisa qui les attendait, il ne savait pas quoi faire en priorité : aider Marina ? Ou bien tuer cette garce ? Marina commençait à se sentir faible, ses jambes fléchissaient. Le Joker la prend dans ses bras. Il y avait du bruit dans le ciel, c'était l'hélicoptère de la police qui les avait suivis. Le Joker passa aux côtés d'Elisa et se tut. Voyant qu'il ne lui adressa pas la parole, Elisa sortit son revolver. Le Joker se trouvait au bord du ponton avec Marina qui s'accrochait à son cou.

-« CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! JE VEUX EN FINIR AVEC ELLE ! » cria Elisa

Marina chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du Joker, celui-ci la déposa sur ses jambes fragiles. Elle regarda Elisa et lui parla.

-« Vas-y ! Tire ! Qu'est ce que tu attends ? »

Elisa trembla, elle avait peur de tirer sur l'amour de sa vie qui se tenait à côté de sa rivale. Ne voyant rien venir de la part d'Elisa, Marina se retourna et regarda la mer. Elle eut un sourire sur son visage et se laissa tomber dans l'océan. Le reste de la police arriva en trombe. Le Joker s'approcha doucement d'Elisa et lui retira le flingue. Puis il la prit dans ses bras, laissant s'échapper de la manche droite de son costume, son couteau fétiche. Elisa croyant à une réconciliation, versa une larme de joie et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais il ne fut que de courte durée, le Joker lui avait transpercé le ventre et lui pris le visage.

-« Marina va se faire un plaisir de s'occuper de toi ! » dit-il en la tirant par les cheveux et l'amena au bord du ponton

Le Joker regardait la surface de la mer, aucune trace de Marina jusqu'à ce qu'une petite tête blonde radieuse comme jamais, fit son apparition. Le Joker lui balança Elisa à l'eau. La sirène replongea afin de l'attraper et de l'emmener par le fond. De ses dents pointues, elle mordit Elisa et laissa son cadavre dans les profondeurs du port de Gotham. Lorsqu'elle remonta à la surface, elle vit une énorme bagarre entre les flics, le Joker et ses hommes. Elle remarqua aussi qu'une équipe de plongée était autour d'elle afin de l'attraper. Marina dut se défendre tant bien que mal. Le Joker vit ce qui s'y passait et abandonna son combat. Il plongea sans hésiter dans l'eau afin de venir en aide à la sirène. Mais un combat dans l'eau est très différent d'un combat sur terre. Voyant que le Joker avait du mal, Marina lui fit signe de mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles. Elle poussa un cri aigu afin de faire fuir les plongeurs, que même sur la terre ferme tout le monde entendit ce cris. Mais, ils ne furent pas les seuls à l'entendre. Quelque chose arriva à grande vitesse, muni d'un immense trident et vint désarmer l'équipe de plongée. Ces derniers remontèrent, de peur, à la surface. Marina avait reconnu ce trident, c'était celui de son père. Le Joker commençait à manquer d'air, mais la sirène vint à sa rescousse et lui transmis de l'oxygène par un baiser. Avec l'aide de son père, ils furent emmenés un peu plus loin, sur un petit morceau de terre afin d'y déposer le Joker. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise pour Triton de voir un humain avec un visage aussi défiguré.

-« Père ! Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? » demanda Marina en se jetant dans ses bras

-« Je suis à ta recherche depuis que tu as disparu ma petite fille, mais lorsque j'ai entendu cet appel au secours j'ai tout de suite su où tu étais ! Je n'étais qu'à 5 kilomètres d'ici.»

-« Ça s'entend de si loin ? »

-« Tu as hérité de la voix de ta grand mère, grâce à ça j'ai pu te retrouver alors que tu étais en danger. Au faite, qui est donc ce…cet humain qui se trouve en face de moi ? »

-« C'est le Joker, celui que j'aime papa. »

-« QUOI ? PAR SAINT NEPTUNE MARINA ! QU'AS TU FAIS ?! »

-« Je tiens à dire que j'aime votre fille sincèrement et qu'elle sera toujours entre de bonne main avec moi ! » dit le Joker

-« Ah oui ? Ce n'était pas le cas lorsque je suis arrivé Casper ! »

-« Joker ! » répliqua t-il

-« Oui bon…Marina, il est temps que tu rentre chez nous ! Ta mère et tes sœurs sont folles d'inquiétudes. »

-« Mais papa, c'est ici chez moi désormais. »

-« PARDON ? Marina tu sais très bien que c'est impossible ! Tu oublie que notre peuple doit rester secret ?! »

-« A propos de ça euuhh…les humains connaissent notre existence maintenant. »

Marina expliqua son histoire, Triton faillit avoir un infarctus ! Décidément le monde des humains le dégoûtait encore plus. Sa décision était prise, Marina devait rentrer chez elle et surtout ne plus jamais revenir à Gotham afin que le royaume d'Atlantis ne soit jamais trouvé. A l'allure des événements qui se sont déroulés, se serait trop risqué. Marina restait accrochée au Joker, elle ne voulait plus partir. Mais le psychopathe lui conseilla de suivre son père, elle devait retourner à Atlantis.

-« Je t'aime» dit-elle en pleurant dans ses bras

-« Moi aussi je t'aime ma douce. Retourne dans ton royaume. »

-« Promets moi une chose, sois là l'année prochaine à la même date et à la même heure que le jour ou on c'est rencontré ! »

-« Mais ton père il… »

-« Je m'en fout ! Je viendrai te voir promis. » dit-elle en chuchotant

Après un baiser passionné, qui donna la nausée à Triton, Marina retourna à Atlantis. Sa mère et ses sœurs pleurèrent des larmes de joies en la revoyant. Avec insistance, Marina du raconter en détail ce qu'elle avait vécu dans le monde des humains...

Au fil des jours qui passaient, le Joker lui manquait terriblement. Ses amis lui manquaient aussi. Le temps est loin de guérir les blessures. Elle pleura le Joker tous les soirs dans sa chambre de coquillages.  
Pendant ce temps à Gotham, le Joker venait chaque soir au port, s'asseyant sur le bord du ponton afin d'apercevoir sa sirène, mais rien.

Deux mois c'étaient écoulés depuis leur séparation, Marina souffrait de plus en plus de cette absence. Elle ne mangeait plus, ne faisait aucune activité, elle restait seule dans sa chambre. Zora avait le cœur serré pour sa fille. Elle la comprenait, elle aussi il y a plusieurs années avait craqué pour un humain. Mais les temps changeaient, Zora avait une idée en tête et en parla à Triton, qui refusa catégoriquement.

-« En faire une humaine pour toujours ? Zora comment peux-tu me demander ça ? »

-« Tu en as le pouvoir Triton, tu as le trident, tu peux tout faire ! »

-« Ne me demande pas de faire ce sacrifice ! Tu sais très bien ce que je pense des humains ! Et puis ce Jasper… »

-« Joker ! » répliqua t-elle

-« Ce Joker, il n'est pas digne de confiance ! Tu te rend compte que c'est un criminel psychopathe ? Je ne supporterai pas d'avoir ça dans ma famille, ah ça non ! »

-« Et le bonheur de ta fille hein ? Arrête d'être aussi égoïste ! » dit Zora en sortant.

Triton réfléchissait, il est vrai que Marina n'était plus elle même depuis son retour. Toute la nuit, il se torturait l'esprit afin de savoir ce qui était bien pour elle. C'est au petit matin, qu'il lui annonça une nouvelle qui allait lui changer sa vie.

-« Marina, est-ce que tu étais heureuse avec ce garçon ? »

-« Oui papa. »

-« Tu l'aime vraiment ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Et lui ? Est-ce qu'il t'aime autant qu'il le prétend ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Alors ma fille, sèche tes larmes et écoute moi. Je fais le plus gros sacrifice qu'un père pourrait faire…veux-tu devenir humaine jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ? »

-« OH OUI !» cria Marina, le sourire aux lèvres

-« Qu'il en soit ainsi. » dit Triton peiné mais content de voir que sa fille était heureuse

-« Merci papa. » dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

-« Écris un mot au Joker pour lui dire que tu seras à Gotham dans trois jours, tu le donnera à une mouette voyageuse. »

-« On a des mouettes voyageuses ? »

-« Une lubie de ta cousine Sylvia, elle arrive à les dresser par ses pouvoirs hypnotisant. »

Marina était aux anges et s'empressa d'écrire un mot au Joker.

Deux jours plus tard, au port de Gotham, Marina était accompagnée de son père, le Joker sur le ponton. Marina fut emmenée sur la terre ferme et attendit que son père prononça la formule magique.

-« Par mes pouvoirs magiques, que Marina devienne humaine à jamais ! » dit-il en brandissant son trident sur Marina.

Des étincelles se produisent autour de sa queue, laissant apparaître ses magnifique jambes. Le Joker accouru afin de la prendre dans ses bras. Les deux amants s'étaient enfin retrouvés. Triton était content de voir Marina heureuse, bien qu'il ne portait pas le Joker dans son cœur.

-« Ma fille, je dois y aller. Sois heureuse dans ce monde que tu chéris temps. »

-« Je t'aime papa, merci pour tout. »

-« De rien ma princesse, quant à vous ! Prenez soin d'elle, qu'il ne lui arrive aucun pépin sinon vous aurez affaire à moi compris ? »

-« Oui. » dit le Joker en grinçant des dents

Marina dit au revoir à son père, lui promettant qu'elle lui écrirait le plus souvent possible. Le Joker et Marina se rendirent dans leur voiture, Dick était au volant.

-« Je suis content de ton retour Marina ! » dit-il

-« Ravie de te revoir Dick, comment va Molly ? »

-« Elle va très bien, tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire mais…elle est enceinte ! »

-« C'est pas vrai ? Comment est-ce possible ?! »

-« Je n'en sais rien, nous sommes les premiers surpris ! » dit Shark

-« Justement, en parlant d'enfant Marina, j'aimerai…Dick regarde devant toi et arrête de nous écouter ! » cria le Joker

-« Je disais donc, tu as envie d'avoir des enfants ? »

-« Oh que oui ! J'adorai en avoir ! »

-« Vu tes origines, tu crois qu'il seront sirènes ? Ou bien avoir des pouvoirs ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien, se sera la surprise ! »

-« Si sa se trouve, il faudra les élever en aquarium. Wwwoouuaaahahahaha ! » ricana Dick

Marina rigola à son tour tandis que le Joker refila à Dick un bon coup sur la tête. Mais que le psychopathe soir rassuré, les enfants demi sirènes ne devront pas être élevés en aquarium. Et pour cause, deux ans après que Marina était devenue humaine, elle donna naissance à une jolie petite fille, que ses parents prénommèrent : Ariel.

FIN

-  
 **Attention attention, cette fic n'est pas totalement finie :D**

 **Trois chapitres bonus suivront avec la petite Ariel grandissant dans le monde de Gotham et avec ses parents.**


	26. Chapter bonus 1

Gotham City, 14 ans plus tard. Ariel, la fille du Joker et de Marina avait déjà bien grandit. Elle était au stade d'adolescente, l'âge ingrat comme disait sa mère. Ses parents lui avaient tout dit à propos de ses origines. Elle aurait aimé être une sirène. Mais elle avait doté d'un de leur pouvoir, celle de lire dans les pensées lorsqu'elle touchait quelqu'un. Alors qu'elle était devenue une jolie jeune fille, ses parents quant à eux avaient vieillis. Le Joker perdait ses cheveux un peu plus chaque jours, et Marina attrapait des rides autour des yeux. Cette dernière entra dans la chambre d'Ariel, afin de la prévenir que le dîner allait bientôt être servis une fois le Joker rentré.

-« M'maaaaaaaaaaaaan j' t'ai déjà dit de frapper avant d'entrer ! »

-« Oh pardon, excusez moi mademoiselle. Et c'est quoi ces habits ? »

-« Je fais moi même mon costume, regarde le maquillage… j'ai pas trop copié papa ? »

-« Non, tu as très bien fait ça, il sera content. »

-« Il est pas encore rentré ? »

BAM

-« Ah, le voilà…Enfin ! Ça fait une heure que je t'attends pour manger ! » dit Marina

-« Crie pas comme ça, j'ai été retardé à cause de Bati poux. Au faite je vais bien, merci.»

-« Salut P'pa ! » dit Ariel en lui sautant au cou

-« Hé qui voilà ! Mais c'est quoi tout ça ? »

-« Mon costume et mon maquillage…tu m'as dit qu'il fallait rester dans ton style sans te copier donc voilà…qu'est ce que tu en dis ? » dit-elle en se tournant sur elle même

-« Super ! J'ai hâte de te voir à ton premier braquage. »

-« Je m'exerce. »

-« Et avec quoi ? » demanda Marina

-« Avec mes poupées, mais j' dois avouer que dès fois mon imagination me dépasse. »

En effet il y avait sur sa table de bureau, d'innombrables Barbies et autres poupées décapitées ou à moitié brûlées.

-« ARIEL ! TES POUPEES QU'ONT T'AS OFFERTS POUR TES ANNIVERSAIRES, TES NOELS ! » cria Marina

-« M'man ! Ça fait un baille que je joue plus à la poupée, et puis autant qu'elles servent pour la bonne cause. »

-« J' t'adore ma fille. » dit le Joker

-« Tu tiens toujours avec elle ! » s'exclama Marina

-« Papa ira t'en chercher d'autres si il le faut, afin de t'exercer. » dit le Joker

-« On voit de qui elle tiens. J' me demande à quoi a servis la poupée sirène, j'en ai peur ! »

-« Chère mère : bien qu'elle a déjà faillit trépasser à cause de nos disputes, je ne la toucherai jamais. Elle me fait penser à toi maman, tu étais une sirène et je suis fière de mes origines. »

-« Merci ma chérie, cela me touche beaucoup...on va éviter de se disputer à l'avenir. »

Après ce petit moment familiale, tout le monde passa à table.

-« J'ai quelque chose d'important à dire à Ariel. » dit le Joker

-« On t'écoute. » dit Marina

-« Étant donné ton âge…oh mon dieu qu'est ce que tu grandis vite. »

-« Bon accouche, j'ai une soirée avec des potes qui m'attends après ! » dit Ariel

-« Pardon ? Et tu comptais nous le dire quand ? Et avec qui je te prie ? » demanda Marina

-« Avec ma best Lys! On sort en boite et on retrouve des gars là bas. »

-« HORS DE QUESTION ! Si c'est comme la dernière fois, la fille de Ivy va encore empoisonner la moitié des gars et si la police retrouve ta trace après ? Hein ? Nous voilà tout les trois enfermés à l'asile d'Arkham ! » dit Marina

-« La dernière fois y a eu que deux victimes, et la police n'a rien retrouvé du tout. »

-« Oui d'ailleurs ou sont-ils ces cadavres maintenant ? » demanda le Joker à sa fille

-« Dans le canal pourquoi ? »

-« ARIEL ! J'espère que tu n'a rien oublié avant de les balancer ! » demanda le Joker

-« T'inquiète p'pa , j'ai fait comme tu m'a toujours enseigné, j'ai bien lesté les corps, ils ne remonteront jamais à la surface. »

-« Y en a du monde dans ce canal dis donc, notamment ce gros Bane qui sert de père à Lys, enfin…a servis de père, il c'est fait empoisonner tout le seul con ! Avec la plantureuse tu m'étonne ! » ricana le Joker

-« Tu lui as enseigné ça ? Et parle pas de mon amie Ivy comme ça ! » dit Marina

-« Ben oui c'est toujours utile d'apprendre ce genre de truc. » dit le Joker

-« Au faite p'pa t'en qu'on parle de choses et d'autres, c'est quand que je pourrais utiliser le super lance flammes qui a dans le garage ? Ça fait 5 ans que tu dois le réparer. » déclara Ariel

-« Tu crois que j'ai que ça à foutre, m'occuper de ton lance flammes ? » dit le Joker

-« Que j'ai eu pour mes dix ans ! »

-« Et que tu n'a jamais utilisé. » dit Marina

-« Normale, papa s'en est servis le premier et comme par hasard en panne après dix minutes. La honte, j' te jure, j'ai 14 ans et je sais pas encore me servir du lance flamme. Mes copains se moquent de moi après.»

-« Si ils se moquent de toi, c'est que c'est pas des bons copains alors. » dit Marina

-« Oui mais contrairement à eux je sais lire dans les penser, lester un corps, tirer au pistolet, au fusil à pompe et surtout j'ai une vue excellente, toujours dans le mille ! »

-« Ce me rappel le premier cours de tire que j'ai appris à ta mère…» dit le Joker pensif

-« Oui tu m'as très bien appris. » dit Marina en lui prenant sa main

Le Joker et Marina avaient leurs yeux dans le vague en se remémorant le passé.

-« Arrêtez j' vais gerber là aaaaaaarrrrrggggllll…bon moi j'y vais ! »

-« Qui t'a donné l'autorisation d'aller à ta fameuse sortie ? » dit le Joker

-« S'il te plaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiittt. » dit Ariel avec un grand sourire.

-« Bien le côté de ta mère ça, quand tu veux quelque chose tu sais comment t'y prendre. »

-« Ça veut dire oui ? »

-« D'accord tu peux sortir, mais promets moi que demain tu bosse sur tes futurs braquages, j' veux un rapport complet afin de voir comment tu t'y prendra. » dit le Joker

-« D'accord papa, je te montrerai mes plans. »

-« IDIOTE ! Dans la famille on ne fait jamais de plans ! »

-« D'accord, je te soumettrais mes idées. »

-« C'est mieux. »

-« Bon j' vais m'habiller. »

-« Au faite c'est où l'endroit ou vous allez toutes les deux ? » demanda le Joker

-« Hors de question que je te le dise, sinon tu va venir nous chercher à la sortie de la boite avec le quatre-quatre ! »

-« T'a honte de ton père ?! »

-« J' kiffe un gars et franchement ça casse l'ambiance si t'es là ! »

-« Hé hé normale je suis le partisan du chaos…COMMENT CA ? T'AS UN PETIT AMI ? »

-« Rooh que c'est mignon. » dit Marina.

Après plusieurs chantages, Ariel su convaincre son père d'aller chercher sa meilleure amie, de les déposer à cinquante mètre de la boite et de les reprendre au même endroit. Une fois arrivé, le Joker donna ses derniers ordres.

-« Surtout si sa tourne mal, téléphone moi. Ça me démange de ne plus faire exploser un bâtiment, se serait fun hein hé les jeunes ? »

-« Papa ! »

-« J'ai rien dit, j'ai rien dit. »

Le quatre-quatre démarra à toute vitesse, le Joker klaxonnant et leur faisant signe de la main, Ariel se cachant derrière Lys.

-« Ton père est vraiment zarbi ! »

-« Heureusement que Jeff ne l'a pas vu, t'imagine la honte ? Me faire accompagner par mon père devant les potes ! Heureusement que je l'ai convaincu de nous déposer loin de la boite. »

Quelques heures plus tard, comme prévu, vers six heures du matin, le Joker les attendait.

-« Alors cette soirée c'est bien passée ? » demanda le Joker

-« Ouai c'était trop cool ! »

-« T'as pris de la drogue ? »

-« Nan ! Pourquoi ? »

-« T'aurai pu en ramener un packs à la maison ! »

-« Désolé, les fournisseurs se font rares ces temps ci. »

-« Pff de mon temps ce n'était pas comme ça. Des dealers y en avait à la pelle… »

Lys et Ariel se bouchèrent les oreilles, laissant le Joker parler tout seul de son passé dans son quatre-quatre et les ramenant à la maison.


	27. Chapter bonus 2

Ariel avait dormis jusque 13 heures, étant réveillée par son père qui voulait absolument voir ses travaux.

-« DEBOUT LA DEDANS ! »

-« NNNNAAAANNNN FERME ! » dit-elle en remettant la couette au dessus de sa tête

-« Encore entrain de penser à ton petit blondinet ? »

-« COMMENT TU SAIS QU'IL EST BLOND ? » dit-elle en sortant d'un bon de son lit

-« Eeuuuhh… »

-« TU M'AS ESPIONNE ? »

-« J'étais un peu à l'avance et j'ai été faire un tour près de la boite, mais t'inquiète je me suis fait discret. »

-« De toute façon Jeff et moi c'est fini ! »

-« Déjà ? »

-« Ouai, j' lui ai demandé de faire exploser la boite parce que le videur voulait pas nous faire rentrer, et monsieur c'est défilé ! Il a fallut que je joue de mon nom pour entrer ! »

-« Tu as parlé de moi ? »

-« Il a bien fallut. »

-« Hé tu vois que ton père est toujours dans le coup ! Tout le monde me connaît ici ! »

-« Mouai. » dit Ariel en se remettant dans son lit

-« Et tes travaux ?! »

-« Sur mon bureau…ZZZZZZZZ… »

Le Joker partit voir sur le bureau d'Ariel, pris le dossier en main et l'ouvrit.

-« QUOI ? C'est tout ce qu'il y a ? Juste l'intitulé du braquage 'Je Braque une bijouterie avec mes parents' chapitre un ? »

-« C'est déjà pas mal non ? Laisse ma créativité marcher. »

-« Ben elle court pas des masses. Mets toi au boulot tout de suite ! »

-« Après le petit déjeuner. »

-« J'te signale que vers 17 heures on va voir tes grand parents. »

-« Papy Triton et mamy Zora ? »

-« Nan Capitaine Iglo et mamy Fish sktick, bien sur Triton et Zora ! Alors dépêche toi de faire ton dossier, sinon on ira pas. »

En moins de deux, Ariel se mit à son travaille, elle adorait ses grand parent. Le Joker la laissa seule dans sa chambre et descendit rejoindre Marina qui était en cuisine.

-« Je suis le meilleure père manipulateur du monde ! »

-« Ah bon ? » demanda Marina

-« Notre fille ne voulait pas travailler sur son projet de braquage, alors je lui ai inventé qu'on allait voir tes parents vers 17 heures. »

-« Justement, j'allais t'en parler. J'ai reçu un message de ma mouette voyageuse, papa nous attend vers 18 heures à 20 kilomètres du port de Gotham. Il a quelque chose pour Ariel, un cadeau d'avance pour son anniversaire. »

-« Et c'est quoi ? »

-« J'en sais rien il ne m'a rien dit, mais il a écrit que ça lui fera très plaisir. »

-« J'vais faire la révision du Yacht alors ? »

-« Oui si tu veux bien, et s'il te plaît, soyez sage papa et toi. »

-« On va essayer, mais qu'est ce qu'il a contre moi ton père ? »

-« Il n'aime pas trop ton mode de vie que veux-tu, tu dois le comprendre, toi aussi tu es père et si tu savais Ariel en danger tu réagirai pareil. »  
-« Pas faux, mais Ariel ne peut être qu'en sûreté à nos côtés non ? »  
-« Oui, mais bon tu le sais qu'il a toujours détesté les humains, c'est déjà un bel effort de sa part de m'avoir laissé sur terre, afin d'être avec toi. Et on aurait jamais eu notre Ariel. »

-« Oui tu as raison, bon je vais préparer le yacht. » dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le front de Marina.

17h45. Tout le monde était fin prêt sur le petit bateau. Ariel avait finit son travaille comme prévu. Elle était encore plus excitée sachant que son grand père avait une surprise. Il avait toujours des cadeaux pour sa petite fille, d'ailleurs sa chambre était remplie d'objets appartenant à la mer, mais apparemment cette fois ci c'était quelque chose de particulier. Le Yacht démarra et pris la direction de l'endroit indiqué par Triton. Afin de leur annoncer leur arrivée, Marina cria de sa voix stridente de sirène.

-« Tain, t'as encore du coffre m' man ! » dit Ariel

-« Merci. »

-« Tu crois que je sais crier aussi comme ça moi ? »

-« Vu comment les vitres casses quand vous vous engueulez, oui tu as hérité de l'organe vocale de ta mère. » dit le Joker

-« Chhuuut, j'vois le trident de papa, il arrive. »

Le roi triton sorti sa tête de l'eau, il fut soulevé par une vague afin d'arriver à la hauteur de la petite famille.

-« Bonjour papa. » dit Marina en le serrant dans ses bras

-« PPPPPPAAAAAAPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYY ! » cria Ariel

-« Ariel, ma petite fille, comment tu vas ? Mais tu as encore grandit depuis ! »

-« Ouai. »

-« Salut Joker. » dit Triton sur un ton sérieux

-« 'Lut ! » répondit le Joker

-« Toujours aussi aimable. » dit Triton

-« Bon vous n'allez pas commencer ! Papa, pourquoi tu nous a fait venir ? Tu as dit que Ariel avait droit à son cadeau d'anniversaire en avance. »

-« Oui, le voilà »

Triton tendit une fiole avec une mixture rouge à l'intérieur.

-« J'en ai profité que la grand braderie des sorcières des mers, qui se déroulent tout les cinq ans, étaient là. Je leur ai demandé de faire un filtre pour Ariel afin qu'elle puisse devenir une sirène le temps d'une journée. Et le filtre prend cours lors du dernier croissant de lune. Je sais qu'elle adorerait explorer son royaume, c'est aussi le sien après tout. Et puis Atlantis est tellement plus beau que…machin Gotham là. »

-« Ma ville est convenable et très belle ! » dit le Joker le regard noir et serrant les poings

-« Suffit vous deux ! Papa je ne suis pas sur que Ariel soit prête pour le monde de la mer. »

-« SSSII je suis prête ! Je veux aller voir Atlantis, depuis le temps que tu m'en parle maman. »

-« Je crois que tu ne peux dire non Marina. C'est marrant on dirait toi quand tu voulais absolument aller sur terre.» dit Triton

-« Et toc m' man ! Tu peux pas contrer ça ah ah ! »

-« D'accord tu peux y aller, mais reste bien à côté de grand père. Et surtout sois prudente, le monde de la mer est tellement différent de celui de la terre. »

-« J'ai mon mot à dire aussi ! » dit le Joker

-« Ah ? Et lequel ? » demanda triton

-« Si elle se fait bouffer par un requin, j' m'en vais faire exploser votre château moi ! »

Triton, de colère, se décupla et devient trois fois plus grand que le yacht et brandit son trident sur le Joker.

-« REPETE UN PEU ? »

-« Euhh il est beau votre royaume, Ariel se plaira j'en suis sur. »

-« Je préfère ça. » dit Triton

-« Alors là j'aurai jamais cru voir mon père avoir peur de quelqu'un. » ricana Ariel

-« J'ai pas peur, mais il m'a surpris avec son tour de magie…hé triton tu connais le tour du crayon magique ? » dit-il en sortant un crayon

-« JOKY ! » cria Marina

-« Quoi ? On peut rigoler oui ? »

-« Bon Ariel, tu es prête ? Marina si tu veux tu peux venir aussi, il y en a assez pour deux dans cette fiole. »

-« Allez maman vient avec moi s'il te plaît. »

Marina regarda la Joker, le regard envieux de retrouver les siens.

-« Vas-y, va voir ta famille. » dit le Joker

Marina le serra dans ses bras, elle était heureuse de revoir ses sœurs et sa mère. Chacune à leur tours boivent le contenu de la fiole. En quelque seconde, Marina retrouve sa queue de poisson orange, elle lui avait manqué.

-« Wwwoouuaahhh trop cool ce truc ! Ma queue de poisson est verte moi, cool !»

-« Bon allez, plongeons. » dit Marina

-« Je viendrai vous chercher au même endroit demain même heure, compris ? »

-« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien. »

Ariel et Marina firent signe au Joker, ce dernier rentra à Gotham. Ariel avait du mal à nager au début mais sa mère lui montra de meilleurs techniques. Arrivées à Atlantis, tout le monde accueillirent Marina et Ariel avec enthousiasme. Une petite fête était entrain de se préparer, qui dura tout le temps de leur visite.

Malheureusement, cette journée passa très très vite, elles devaient aller à la surface afin de remonter sur le yacht. Sans même se sécher, leur queue de poisson c'est effacée, la potion n'avais plus fait effet.

-« Alors c'était bien ? » demanda le Joker

-« C'est d'enfer le monde de la mer ! J'espère y retourner ! »

-« Dans cinq ans a dit ton grand père. »

-« Ça va être long ! »

-« T'inquiète t'aura de quoi t'occuper, demain t'aura ton premier braquage ! La bijouterie de Gotham ! »

-« C'est vrai ? » demanda Ariel enthousiaste

-« Puisque je te le dis ! »

-« Même si c'est en avance, c'est mon plus bel anniversaire. »

Toute la petite famille rejoint le port afin d'amarrer le Yacht. Une fois au QG, Ariel se laissa aller sur son lit tellement elle était fatiguée par toute cette nage. Ses parents entrèrent en douce afin de la regarder dormir, ils étaient très fier d'elle.

-« On est les parents les plus chanceux du monde. » dit Marina

-« Tu as raison, notre petite Ariel est vraiment exceptionnel. » dit-le Joker en serrant Marina dans ses bras et lui caressant le ventre

-« Tiens, il me semble que tu as pris de poids toi ! »

Marina se tourna vers lui, le regard pétillant, exactement le même quand elle avait eu Ariel.

-« Tu veux dire que ? »

-« Et oui, nous allons être parent de nouveau. »

Le Joker ne pouvait pas espérer mieux, un deuxième enfant était en route ! La vie ne lui avait jamais autant sourit.

Un an plus tard, Marina avait accouché d'un magnifique petit garçon. Ariel avait 15 ans maintenant, elle était ravie d'avoir son petit frère. Quand sa maman ne savait pas s'en occuper c'était elle qui prenait le relais. Il s'appelait Benoît. Toute la petite famille était heureuse et comblée, même entre deux poursuites avec les flics.


	28. Chapitre bonus 3

7 ans plus tard…

Ariel avait déjà ses 22 ans, elle commençait à voler de ses propres ailes, d'ailleurs elle prit un appartement et s'installa avec son amie Lys. Quand au petit Benoît, vous l'aurez compris il avait 8 ans. C'était le petit matin, et le petit garçon était déjà réveillé contrairement à ses parents qui dormaient encore. Il était impatient, car aujourd'hui était le jour où on lui avait promis de l'emmener à la foire. Il pénétra dans la chambre de ses parents et sauta sur le lit.

-« C'EST AUJOURD'HUI, C'EST AUJOURD'HUI, C'EST AUJOURD'HUI ! » cria t-il

-« Benoît ! Arrête de sauter sur le lit comme ça ! » dit le Joker

-« Allez papa, tu m'avais promis de m'emmener à la foire. »

-« D'accord, on va se lever...bon sang, parfois je regrette de ne pas l'avoir noyé lors de ton accouchement en piscine ! » dit le Joker

-« JOKY ! » dit Marina, fronçant les sourcils

Ne sachant pas vraiment quelle heure il était, tout le monde se leva, jusqu'à ce que le Joker se rendit compte de l'heure.

-« BENOIT ! Il est 9 heure du matin ! »

-« Ben quoi, au moins on sera les premiers à l'ouverture ! »

-« On voit bien que tu ne taffe pas encore toi hein?! Et puis qu'est ce que tu voudras faire plus tard ? » dit le Joker, pensant que son fils allait suivre ses traces de meurtriers psychopathe.

-« Euh….du miel ! »

-« Du miel ?! Et pourquoi ça ? »

-« C'est cool le miel. »

-« Et qu'est ce qu'il faut pour faire du miel à ton avis ?! »

-« ….un bourdon et sa meuf ! »

-« Il tient de qui là ? C'est sûrement de ton coté ! » dit le Joker en se tournant vers Marina

-« Arrête d'accuser ma famille ! »

-« Il est très différent d'Ariel, et puis il ne s'intéresse pas à l'anarchie ! »

-« Ça viendra t'inquiète pas, il est encore jeune. »

-« Allez on y va ?! » s'impatienta Benoît

-« En début de soirée ! De toute façon ta sœur ne sait pas venir avant ! »

Benoît soupira, il devait encore attendre des heures. Il était impatient de passer ce moment en famille.

18 heures arriva enfin ! Toute la petite famille se rendit à la foire, le Joker était démaquillé comme à son habitude, Ariel avait son costume, Marina resta naturel ainsi que Benoît. Les gens s'écartaient afin de les laisser passer, personne n'osait appeler la police. Arrivé il n'y a même pas cinq minutes, Benoît attaquait déjà.

-« PAPA J'AI FAIM, J'AI FAIM, J'AI FAIM, J'AI FAIIIIIIMMMMM ! » hurla t-il

-« Tain c'est la honte, on dirait qu'on le nourrit pas ! » dit Marina

-« Tu veux quoi ? » demanda le Joker

-« Une barba à papa. »

-« Et moi une pomme d'amour. » dit Ariel

Le Joker se rendit au stand de confiserie et pris une Barbe à papa et une pomme d'amour pour ses enfants, sans payer évidemment.

-« Merci papa ! » disaient les enfants

-« J' veux jouer à la loterie. » dit Benoît

Le Joker joua avec son fils à la loterie, voyant que les numéros qui sortaient n'étaient pas les bons, le Joker pris son revolver et menaça le forain.

-« T'as intérêt à faire gagner mon gamin sinon j' te bute compris ? » dit le Joker

Le forain n'eut pas le choix que de dire de faux numéros afin que Benoît gagne un lot.

-« Youpie papa ! On a gagné ! » cria t-il

-« Tu vois, on est des chanceux ! » dit le Joker en rangeant son pistolet dans son pantalon.

Le forain donna le premier prix à Benoît, une peluche ! Mais pas n'importe lequel, un lapin rose fluo d'1m90 !

-« Putain c'est discret ! Tiens Benoît. » dit le Joker en lui tendant la peluche

-« Tiens le papa s'il te plaît. Je le donnerai à Ariel plus tard. »

Marina était partie de son côté avec Ariel, afin de rester entre fille. Le Joker grommela, il devait porter ce lapin rose fluo dans les bras toute la journée.

-« PAPA ! J'veux monter sur le manège ! »

-« Ben vas-y ! »

-« Mais je veux la moto. »

-« Tu vois bien qu'il y a une fille sur la moto, prend autre chose. »

-« JE VEUX LA MOTO ! » cria Benoît, faisant une crise de colère

-« J' vais t'apprendre un truc fiston. » dit-il en mettant le pistolet dans les mains de Benoît

Il le dirigea vers la gamine qui était sur la moto. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille ce qu'il devait dire.

-« DEGAGE DE LA PETITE MORRUE OU JE TE FLINGUE ! » cria Benoît

La fille qui était sur la moto partit en courant, poursuivie par Benoît. Le Joker était fièr de son gamin, mais il avait tellement peur qu'on pique la moto du manège, qu'il monta lui même dessus.

-« C'est bon Benoît ! J'ai la moto. »

-« Attends papa, j' dois aller faire pipi. » dit-il en se dirigeant vers les toilettes.

-« C'est pas grave j' vais t'attendre, en espérant que le manège ne va pas tourner….PUTAIN QU'IL EST CON LE MONSIEUR DU MANEGE ! » cria le Joker

En effet, le manège avait été enclenché. Des anciens hommes de main du Joker passaient par là et ricanèrent en voyant leur ancien patron sur le manège pour enfant.

-« J'VOUS EMMERDE LES GARS ! » cria t-il

Le manège arrêté, le Joker parti à la recherche de son fils.

-« AH ! Te voilà toi ! »

Benoît avait les yeux fixés sur le grand huit. Émerveille par cette attraction.

-« Papa, j' veux monter dans le grand huit. »

Le Joker s'installa sur le grand huit, enfin une attraction qui allait peut-être lui plaire. Son fils se mit devant lui avec le lapin rose sur les genoux.

-« Tu vas pas avoir peur papa au moins ? » demanda Benoît

-« Pppff allons donc ! T'oublie à qui tu parle là ? »

Et là, une voix cria dans le haut parleur « Bienvenue au plongeon de la mort ! » Le Joker n'étant pas très rassuré de cette annonce, essaya de défaire sa ceinture. Trop tard le manège se mit en marche.

-« Et merde ! »

Au début c'était sympa, ça montait tout doucement. Le Joker prit même le temps de manger une gaufre emballée qui était dans sa poche. Marina et Ariel, les ayant captés sur le manège, leur firent de grand signes. Le Joker un peu tendu, leur fit signe à son tour. Ça monte, ça monte et ça monte. Arrivé au sommet, ça s'arrête. Et là le Joker sentit qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, et là devant lui il vit le plongeon de la mort.

-« Oh nan ! Oh non seigneur je veux descendre. »

Et là le seigneur a exaucé son désir. Il l'a fait descendre à une vitesse ! Tout ce qu'il se souvenait c'était plus qu'il descendait, plus il sentait sa gaufre qui remontait.

-« JE VEUX DESCENDRE ! » cria le Joker

-« Moi aussi ! » cria la gaufre.

Quand ça à peur les gaufres ça gueulent j' vous le dit ! Quand ça c'est arrêté, le Joker fut soulagé. Il mit un pied par terre, après il a mit la gaufre puis a aidé le lapin à descendre. Benoît se précipita vers sa mère et sa sœur.

-« C'était trop génial m' man ! Papa on y retourne ? »

-« PAS QUESTION ! »

-« Viens Benoît, j' vais aller avec toi ! » dit Ariel

Les deux enfants allèrent au grand huit. Marina voyait bien que le Joker n'était pas très bien.

-« Tiens boit un coup ça va te faire du bien. »

-« J'ai eu moins peur quand j'ai sauté de la tour Prewitt ! »

-« On est plus tout jeune aussi. » dit Marina

-« Comment ça ? Tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire en rentrant ma vieille »

Marina souriait, une partie de jambe en l'air ne lui était pas indifférent.

-« MAMAN ! PAPA ! YYOOUU OOUUHHH ! » crièrent les enfants

Marina et le Joker leur firent signe, tout en étant collé l'un contre l'autre. Mais après ce manège, il fallait rentrer au cas ou la police finirait par intervenir. Tout en rentrant, ils se remémorèrent de cette journée à la foire, elle restera gravé à jamais dans leur mémoire.


End file.
